In His Place
by LittleRedRidingHoody
Summary: The war is over, but at a great cost. Three years after Voldemort's death, Harry and Hermione are on the run from The Dark Lady, Bellatrix Lestrange, who is seeking revenge. With their friends dead and Death Eaters searching for them, how will Harry and Hermione survive when Draco finds them in the woods?
1. Chapter 1

First ever story. English is my second language, hopefully it all makes sense.

Chapter One

She was dreaming again about the green flashing lights and could not wake up. Hermione was barely in her twenties but had seen enough death and despair to last two lifetimes. Harry saw her fitful sleep and drew closer to her, trying to somehow ease both their pains. The two had been on the run for nearly three years now from The Dark Lady, Bellatrix Lestange, who is out to destroy Harry, thinking it will somehow bring The Dark Lord back. Harry was watching Hermione sleep, he was too busy thinking of where they will go next, how to get to the few survivors left and how he cannot lost Hermione… Anything but losing Hermione. The loss of the Weasleys, with the exception of Charlie and Percy, had brought Harry and Hermione closer together in ways they never thought would happen. After the death of Hermione's parents ten months earlier, the two friends became more than friends, they became each other's strength, home and love.

So lost was Harry in thoughts of Hermione that he did not hear the rustling of leaves…

"Adrian! Here!" growled a man's voice from between two trees. Harry and Hermione immediately jumped up, wands at the ready. "Be quiet, be still" whispered Harry to Hermione. "What is it? Are they here?" said a voice who the two thought to belong to Adrian Pucey, the old Slytherin Chaser. "Yes, someone is here. Help me find them" said the first man's voice. Hermione found something familiar in it that she couldn't place. Without warning, Harry jumped out of their tent and yelled "STUPEFY" and hit Adrian square in the chest. As Adrian flew backwards and Hermione rushed out to find the second man, Draco Malfoy had enough time to disarm Harry and catch him, wand to his throat.

Hermione now realized why she did not recognize Draco's voice right away. It had been three years since she had seen him and when she last did, Harry had cursed his right eye out right, before someone else hit Draco with a nasty spell to his neck. The spell had taken part of Draco's throat out, making him sound more vile and evil than ever before. "Drop your wand, Mudblood, or I will make you watch me end his life," said Draco, never taking his eye off Hermione while his chilling new prosthetic grey eye was attempting to do the same. "Hermione, kill him! Kill him now!" pleaded Harry, causing Malfoy to push his wand harder into Harry's neck. "One false move Granger and he will be joining your parents," said Draco. Hermione was thinking of a hundred thousand things at once, trying to decide what would be best for her do to. She was scared, she was angry that she was scared, she is a Gryffindor, dammit! Finally, her brain led her to the right decision.

Pulling her crazy curls in need of a wash away from her face, she said with total seriousness, "Draco, wouldn't your dear Auntie be awfully angry with you if you were to kill Harry? From what I've heard she is putting a big price on his head. Let him go Malfoy, this isn't what you want". However, to Hermione's displeasure, that was not what Draco wanted to hear. "I don't care what The Dark Lady wants! HE IS THE REASON MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! He is the reason I look like this!" screamed Draco, as red sparks came through his wand, scorching Harry's skin. "Hermione, run! Kill him or run!" cried Harry as he watched Hermione start to cry. "What is wrong, Granger? Can't lose your boyfriend? You already watched one die, why not another?" Draco said, trying to get a rise out of her.

It worked, Hermione started to cry. She loved Ron, but he died years ago and Harry is alive and needed her. She took a step closer to Harry and that set Draco off into a rage, squeezing Harry harder and getting angrier by the second. Something about Draco was different, Hermione noticed, other than his new physical deformities. _Mafloy has snapped_ she thought. _He has snapped_. She started to panic and fear for Harry even more. "Draco… My parents are dead too. At the hands of your friends. Harry didn't kill them and neither did I. I love him, please. Please, let him go Draco." Hermione said as calmly as she could. "He is the reason your parents are dead, and you love him?" Draco asked with curiosity and he loosened his grip on Harry by an inch.

All Hermione could say was, "Yes," to the surprise of both Harry and Draco. Draco had forgotten what love was, the way his parents loved him and the way he loved them. All he had now was anger, how could Granger still have love in her heart? But then Draco remembered he will never, ever feel the love of his mother or father again, smell his mother's perfume, how he lost an eye and his throat looks like it had been ripped out, and how Harry is the reason all his family was dead. Looking Granger right in the eye, he raised his wand to Harry's head and yelled "AVAD-" and only stopped when Hermione yelled louder than his own voice "NO!" she kept yelling and yelling until she finally said, "Take me. Let Harry go and I will take his place".

When the two boys heard this, they were both in shock. Harry was screaming and Draco was more confused than he had ever been. Adrian started to stir and before Hermione could curse him again, Malfoy beat her to it. He needed time to think, he couldn't have Pucey seeing what was happening. Finally, Draco spoke, "Quite Potter! You would take his place? Die for him?" he questioned Hermione. With all she had in her she told Malfoy that she would. To the surprise of all three, Draco said, "You will not die for Potter. But you will come with me and stay with me. _Silencio_! Potter, don't interrupt. You will be mine. You will make the Unbreakable Vow never to leave me."

Hermione's heart shook. Stay with Draco forever? If she did, she would be unhappy forever, but if she didn't… Harry died. "I will take your vow" she quietly said, "I will never leave you… With one amendment." She had to leave herself a glimpse of hope. "I will say with you for always. Unless there comes a day when you say I am released." Hermione said to Malfoy while Harry was silently struggling. Draco considered this and how stupid Granger must be, to think he would ever let her go. "I accept your terms. Let us take the Vow," said Draco as he took Granger's hand.

Malfoy held her shaking hand as she said "I, Hermione Granger, promise to never leave you, Draco Malfoy, and will be yours unless there comes a day when you say I am free and release me." As tears ran down her face, Malfoy let go of her hand and took his curse off of Harry. "Come, let's go, Granger" said Draco. "Wait! Please, let me say goodbye!" said Hermione as she ran to Harry, still on the ground, crying. "I couldn't save you… I didn't save you. I'm sorry, Hermione. I love you, I'm sorry," sobbed Harry, as he held onto her as tight as she could. "I will come for you, I promise" Harry whispered in her ear before Draco came to grab Hermione's arm. Before Hermione could say goodbye, Draco grabbed Pucey and apperated with the two of them and away from Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

After the familiar feeling of her navel being hooked was over, she opened her eyes to find a small manor on a hillside. "Where are we?" she asked as Draco walked towards the manor, still dragging Adrian. "One of my father's smaller estates. We used to go here on holiday. We're in Wales. The coast isn't far," said Draco picking up the pace. "Why aren't we at Malfoy Manor?" she asked. "Malfoy Manor now belongs to The Dark Lady. She has graciously given me Reste Manor. Hurry up, walk faster" he told Hermione.

She did not realize how hungry or tired she was until she had to walk up the hill. It was much smaller and simpler than Malfoy Manor, but it was still a resting place for Malfoys, therefore elegant and comfortable. The gate had a large wrought iron M and surrounding the manor were small trees and plants. The garden was over grown and windows dirty, but there was still a beauty in it.

Once they entered, Pucey came around, worse for the wear. "What happened? Why is the Mudblood here?" said an angry Adrian Pucey. "Potter escaped, he cursed you before he ran off without the Mudblood. She could be valuable to us." Draco said as he stormed away into the kitchen. "Oh yes, very useful, Draco," Pucey said with a smile that made Hermione shiver. "Minnie! We have a guest!" Hermione heard Draco yell as she followed the sound of his voice to the kitchen. A small house elf appeared in front of Draco, awaiting instructions. "Pucey and I will be leaving for Malfoy Manor in an hour. See our things are ready and lock this one downstairs with food and water. I will attend to her when I get back." Draco commanded of the small creature as he and Pucey left the room.

"This way, my miss, Minnie will show you downstairs" squeaked Minnie. Tired, defeated and alone, Hermione followed the elf, while the reality of her situation started to get to her. Draco had taken her wand during their apperation, she soon found out as Minnie locked her in a small room downstairs. She was pleased it wasn't a dungeon, but it was definitely used for locking people up. Soon the house elf brought food to Hermione, but all she could manage was to drink some water and think about the events that just happened. The more she thought, the angrier she got.

Why had Harry rushed out of the tent without warning? How had Malfoy found them? Will this be her existence, locked in Malfoy's basement for the rest of her life? Trying to be strong was not an option for Hermione right now, she began to cry as she thought of the survivors she and Harry were trying to reach. She thought about Harry what she would give to have five more minuets with him… That was the problem though. She had nothing to give. There was nothing she could trade, nothing she could give, say or ask anyone for help. Everyone she loved was dead or missing, and she was trapped in Malfoy's grasp. She could always leave, she thought. Breaking the Vow and death may be easier than whatever Malfoy had planned for her. After thoughts raced through her head for hours, she was taken by sleep.

"Wake up, Mudblood." Was the first thing she heard when she awoke the next morning. "I see you haven't eaten. Was my food not grand enough for the Great Granger? Sit up. I want to discuss some things with you," Malfoy said to her as she began to wake up and remember where she was. "Well, let's hear it, Malfoy" she snapped at him. "Cheek won't get you anywhere here, Granger. You can live here comfortably, or I can make you very miserable," seethed Malfoy. He was standing over her looking down with a nasty smile on his face.

"First, you must eat. I will take the liberty to have Minnie prepare for you what you'd like. I also require that you bathe everyday. From the looks of it, you haven't done that in quite some time, you smell and look foul," Draco said as he turned up his nose. "You will have dinner with me when I request it. You will not speak to any guests that come to my home unless you are spoken to first. After we see how this goes, you may be given other privileges like your own quarters, visiting the garden, eating with my company or visiting the rest of the manor. Any questions, Mudblood?" asked Draco.

"Yes. My name is Hermione. And I want my wand." Hermione snapped again at Draco. He became very silent and turned away from her. He said quietly, "I have seen what happens to witches and wizards deprived of their magic. You will be allowed to use your wand when you are behaved and in my watch. I warn you though, hex me, curse me or my guests and twice that will be done unto you." She nodded at his warning. Her mother used to tell her that you catch more flies with honey than vinegar, it seems that will have to apply towards Malfoy. For now at least.

"Good girl. Minnie will show you to a bathroom and then you will eat. I've sent for clothes for you to wear as well. I suspect they will fit after you eat." And with that, Draco left and Minnie came back into the cellar. "My miss, follow me please" she squeaked. "Minnie, I insist you call me Hermione. And I am sure I can find a shower myself." Hermione said to the small elf, hoping to have some time alone and for the poor girl to have a break. "No my miss, with all respect. Master Malfoy would be most unhappy with Minnie. And Minnie doesn't mind! Been ages since Minnie had a miss," she said so happily that Hermione walked out and followed Minnie back upstairs to a small bathroom off the kitchen.

She expected that there were grander parts of the manor, and that she had only seen the servant's spaces so far. The bathroom had a small tub and a toilet. She used both and actually smiled at warm water. She figured the last time she had a bath was half a year ago, then remembering she shared that bath with Harry, the smile faded form her face. Minnie had left the clothes outside the door for her along with a hairbrush and other toiletries. It took her over thirty minuets to brush out her hair and brush her teeth. She braided it to the side when she was finished. As unhappy as she was, there are certain things a good shower can do. She felt more alert than she had in a while.

Minnie brought her over to the kitchen where Draco was waiting. "You look better. The robes aren't too large" he said stiffly as he looked over her. "Sit. Eat," commanded Draco and she chose the seat farthest away from him. As she ate, Malfoy told her "I am afraid I have some unpleasant news for you. The Dark Lady has learned that I have captured you and Potter has one again escaped. She is coming here tonight to see you for herself. Pucey and I have paid the price last night and this morning for Potter's escape. I told her that I have claimed you for my own and she is not to take you. It took her some convincing, but you are my prize and she has agreed. I did not tell her of the Vow and neither will you," said Malfoy putting emphasis on Hermione being his and the Unbreakable Vow.

"When she comes, be as silent as you can. Answer her questions quickly and efficiently. Do this, and you will be rewarded. Disobey me, and be punished. Any questions?" He asked. "I want my wand," was all Hermione said to him. Draco shot up out of his chair and yelled at her "That is not a question! Do you understand what I am telling you, Granger?" His chair was knocked over and a house elf Hermione did not yet know was quick to pick it back up. "Yes, Malfoy. Clear as fucking crystal" she spat at him. He walked over to her and she quickly stood up to face him. "Cheek. No cheek." He said to her face. "You will have your wand at lunch when I return from my errands. For your cheek, you can go back to your cellar, Ms. Gryffindor." And with that, he stormed out of the kitchen.

There was no clock to tell her what time it was, nor anything to do to pass the time. Hermione rebraided her hair, did some much needed stretching and sat on the small chair in her cellar. She was quietly humming a song that she taught Harry when Draco came to the cellar door. "What is that song?" He asked when he opened the door. "I don't remember the words, but my mother used to sing it to me." She said, standing up. "My mother used to sing to me too," said Malfoy, remembering another painful memory. They walked again into the kitchen where lunch was waiting.

Hermione was happy to see that there were fresh vegetables and fruits to have with her soup. "Do you like it? We grow it all ourselves in the garden," Draco said. "By we, do you mean the elfs?" Asked Hermione. "Yes, the elfs. I have no time or patience for gardening. Here is your wand," said Draco as he pulled her wand out of his robes. "Remember my warning."

The familiar warmth of her wand was hers again. She made her spoon fly around and produced a vase of lilies for the table. "Those are lovely," Malfoy commented. "They are Harry's favorite" Hermione said without thinking. "Do NOT talk about Potter. Give me your wand!" Malfoy yelled at her. When she didn't hand over her wand, she got up and snatched it from her. He left the room in a furry, knocking over another chair. This time, Hermione picked it up. "Miss did not have to do that. My name is Rooly and I see to Master Malfoy. If miss would please follow me." Rooly took Hermione back to her cellar once again where she waited for hours.

It was dark when Minnie came to her door. "Master requests you wear this. Our Darkest Lady will be her soon miss." She said all too afraid of what the night had in store. What she brought Hermione was plain black robes. They looked just like her Hogwarts robes, without the Gfyffindor lion on them. Malfoy greeted her in the kitchen. "Now, remember what I told you and this shouldn't hurt." He said as he steered Hermione out of the kitchen, through the main hall and into the living room.

The living room was not as lavish as Malfoy Manor, but still nicer than any home she had ever lived in. Green carpeting and walls reminded her that Slytherins surrounded her. As she stood next to Draco, six Death Eaters entered the room, taking off their masks. Followed last by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well, well. If it isn't Potter's Mudblood. We have a lot of catching up do to, don't we?" said The Dark Lady in a voice that made Hermione more afraid than she cared to admit.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"However did you catch this one, Draco? We have been looking for the two lovebirds for nearly three years." Said Bellatrix. Hermione looked shocked that she knew about her and Harry, which pleased Bellatrix. "Oh, you thought we wouldn't know? You are very good at hiding and running but there are things we still know!" Bellatrix said as she danced around Hermione. "Poor Weasels die and you two jump ship? Tsk tsk tsk! Mudbloods, dirty bloods the lot of you. Now… WHERE IS HARRY POTTER?" The Dark Lady yelled as she used the cruciatus curse on Hermione. She screamed out in pain as she fell to the floor. "No answer? Where did he go?" She screamed again, dancing around Hermione throwing curses to her chest.

"My lady, please. You are damaging my prize." Said Draco to his aunt. "Your prize Draco? Why is she not marked? You haven't not given her that honor yet?" Bellatrix started to giggle at her nephew. "Oh dear, she is in for a treat!" cried The Dark Lady as she stood over Hermione. She was barely attentive but was trying to be as alert as she could. Bellatrix looked down at Hermione and said to her Death Eaters, "For centuries the Malfoy's have given their prizes a special treat. The Malfoy men and women have always marked their prizes, claims, concubines, wards, whores, paramours, whatever word you want to call them. Now it seems this Mudblood will have that pleasure too. Gamp! Pucey! Hold her."

And with that, the two men turned a screaming Hermione onto her stomach and exposed her back. At the base of Hermione's neck, The Dark Lady began to slice into her with her wand. Gamp was holding her arms while Pucey held her head down. She screamed and cried into the carpet as Bellatrix continued to carve into her back. "There now," Bellatrix said as she finished her work, "You are now an honored prize of my sweet nephew. Don't you love it, Draco?" She teased.

With Hermione still on the floor, a new Death Eater came in and bowed in front of Bellatrix. "My lady, your presence is needed at Hogwarts. Daniels has news." Bellatrix turned to Draco, "Nephew, she is useless. Keep her if you must, Potter is the one I want." She said as she and her subordinates followed her out of Reste Manor.

After they had left, Draco went to Hermione and examined The Dark Lady's work. A giant "M" had been carved into the base of her neck. "Minnie! Rooly! Bring me a towel and some hot water." Hermione heard Draco say. "Hermione, if you can hear me, do not move yet. I will put your robe back in place when we are finished." Draco told her. She could not speak yet but heard him and laid on the floor in silence. "No, just put it there, Minnie. Hermione, this may sting," Draco said as he put hot water on the mark. The water made Hermione pass out from the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

She woke up in a new room. It was the same size as her cellar downstairs, but had a small window and a bed. She had to have been close to the kitchen because she could smell food cooking. "Oh! My miss is awake. Please come and eats. Rooly is still cleaning the carpet!" said the elf when she poked her head into Hermione's new room. The room turned out to be just outside of the kitchen, but Hermione made a trip to the bathroom first.

She lifted her hair and turned her back to the mirror over the sink. When she looked over her shoulder, she could see the M that Bellatrix had given her. It was still crusty with blood and turning black. She could not stand any longer, Hermione collapsed onto the floor. Everyone would know now that she belonged to a Malfoy, branded like cattle. Before she could cry, Draco came into the bathroom and told her to come to the kitchen.

She followed him blindly and sat down, once again farthest away from him. "I blame myself. I should have marked you as soon as we got to the manor. There is a way it can be done that is painful, but less blood. Rooly is still getting you off the carpet." Said Draco as he ate his breakfast. "I did not know what you would like, I had Minnie prepare several things. You did as you were told last night, thank you." He said, as Hermione remained silent. She wanted nothing more than to jump across the table and poke his other eye out with a fork. She was getting used to the false grey one, why not two?

"Fine. Don't talk to me. Eat whatever you want, I don't care. You'll be having dinner with me tonight. I've also sent for some new things for you to wear that I hope you will like. I will see you at dinner," he said as he grabbed his coat and walked out of the kitchen. Hermione wasn't hungry, but she was bored of only seeing a few rooms. "Minnie. I'd like to go outside, please" Hermione said to the elf as she was cleaning up Draco's plate. "No my miss, Master Malfoy said you are not to go outside, but you can visit the rest of the servants quarters!" chirped Minnie, thinking this would delight Hermione.

There were three other bedrooms like Hermione's new one. Probably used when the Malfoy's brought their workers with them on holiday. The pantry was filled with food and fresh bread, but she had no interest in food yet. After lunch Hermione's new robes came. Much finer than what she was currently wearing and new colors, navy and lavender. Not her choice for robes, but they felt better on. She went to her bathroom and saw there was a bit of makeup and hair products. Hermione wasn't excited for these things, she thought, _I will ask Malfoy for books tonight._ She loved her books and her mind could go somewhere other than here.

She went to nap in her room for lack of anything else to do and dreamed she was with Harry. They were together outside in the sun, on fresh cut grass and looking at clouds. She and Harry were about to kiss when Rooly came in. "Miss, dinner is in twenty minuets. Master Malfoy requests your presence in the dining room and to be dressed." The elf said, never looking at Hermione but keeping his head behind the door like a gentleman not wanting to enter her room.

Twenty minuets passed and Hermione decided she could not bear to be around Malfoy tonight. She would rather starve. After another five minuets, she heard him running down the hall. "Granger! Granger, get out here now!" She could hear Draco scream, as he got closer to her bedroom. She stood up, ready for him when he kicked open her door. "You stupid Mudblood! You were supposed to be in the dining room five minuets ago! Come with me, now!" he yelled at her in the doorway. "I'm not hungry, eat by yourself!" she screamed back at him.

She saw a look on Draco's face that scared her. His face turned red and he stepped forward and grabbed Hermione by her arm. He started to drag her from her bedroom while she was kicking and screaming. "Malfoy! Let go of me, you're hurting me! Malfoy!" she screamed. He was much stronger than she thought he would be and she was so weak from not eating and running for months on end. When she got a kick to his shins, he turned around and picked her up over his shoulder.

She was still fighting him when they got to the dining room. He sat her down in the chair opposite of him and drew his wand. He slammed all the doors and windows shut with a wave of his wand then sat down. "Granger, my late mother taught me never to hit a lady. But you are not acting like a lady and I will not hesitate to hit you if you do anything like that again. Now eat." He said as he began to eat his dinner. Hermione only nibbled at hers as they ate in silence.

The familiar sound of floo powder in the next room made the witch and wizard stand up. Blaise Zabini walked into the room and gave a slight bow to Draco. "Zabini, to what do I owe you not sending an owl?" Said Malfoy, who did not like uninvited guests. "I am sorry, Malfoy, but The Dark Lady needs your assistance immediately in London. Someone tried to break a restricted room at St. Mungos. I would be very happy to take your place at dinner for you tonight, with the Mudblood," Blaise said with a smile. "No, you are coming with me. The Mudblood stays." Draco said. "My name is Hermione you filthy gits!" Yelled Hermione, who had been silent until now. Draco strode over to her and said, "Do not speak to my guests until spoken to, remember? Minnie! Lock her in her room till I get back!" he said as he and Zabini left the manor.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

For almost two weeks Hermione was locked in her room with one meal and bathroom break a day. All Minnie kept saying was "My miss shouldn't anger Master, very sad and angry Master Malfoy has been" when she would bring food to Hermione. Several times Hermione considered opening the window and sneaking through it… Even if it meant death. But Harry was till out there and he promised to come for her. Was this Malfoy's way of breaking her? Solitary confinement? She had no wand, no books, no Harry… All Hermione could do was think and stretch, stretch and think.

Finally, Draco came into her room late one night while she was asleep. "Granger, wake up. Dress yourself and come to the dining room at once," he said while she was still half asleep. Hermione knew something was going on, but she had to get out of this room. She prepared for the worst as she her laughter and walked out of her room towards the dining hall.

She walked in and was once again surrounded by Slytherins. Draco sat at the head of the table with Pucey, Zabini, the Snatcher Scabior and two other Death Eaters who looked like they haven't graduated from Hogwarts yet. The two young boys looked more scared than amused the men noticed Hermione.

"The Mudblood joins us at last! We have some questions for you, Ms. Granger," said a smiling Zabini. "I think we could use a bit more to drink, don't you?" Pucey said, looking for a house elf. "Rooly! Master Malfoy's guests would like some more firewhiskey!" Pucey shouted as Rooly came running in with a bottle.

Malfoy did not speak, only raised his hand to beckon Hermione toward the end of the table. With her chin high, she walked towards the Slytherins. She did not let them frighten her at Hogwarts and she will not let them frighten her now. Hermione stood at the end of the table as the six men looked at her. "Pretty prize you 'ave, Malfoy. I would 'ave stopped by sooner if I had known she was 'ere. I recall 'er and 'er friends getting me into some trouble with our Dark Lady," said Scabior as he sipped his whiskey.

"Quiet, Snatcher. There will be plenty of time to catch up after we have asked our questions," said Pucey. "Granger, do you know what this is?" Zabini said as he showed her a yellow lightening bolt made of cloth that had threads coming out of it. "This was found on the robes of one Padma Patil. What do you know of it?" Zabini continued, looking for a response out of Hermione. This was the first time Hermione had seen the patch, but more importantly, what happened to Padma?

She looked towards Draco to see his reaction, but he only looked into his glass. She finally said, "I have never seen the patch before nor do I know why Padma had it sewn onto her. Where is she?" She spoke very clearly and loud, which surprised all of the men, especially the two silent young ones. Pucey, Zabini and Scabior laughed when she asked where Padma was. "The other twin, the Gryffindor, we had at St. Mungo's for safekeeping," said Zabini. Hermione was shocked to hear that St. Mungo's was keeping prisoners. She hadn't heard anything about the Patil twins in years and was sad to hear that the Death Eaters had gotten to them.

"Where are they?" Hermione said, staring straight into Pucey's eyes. "We will ask the questions, not you. However, we were hoping you could tell us how the bitch got into Mungo's and managed to free her sister… Before her "untimely" death," Pucey said, sneering at Hermione. "What, love? Don't want to 'ear how I snatched the patch off 'er?" giggled Scabior. Another death struck Hermione, poor Padma was dead. "Now, be a good girl and tell us 'ow she got in!" Scabior yelled at her.

Hermione was silent as Zabini screamed at her as well. She knew nothing of this, nor would she help them if she did. After more silence from Hermione, Pucey said "Alo, Alan, how would you boys like to learn something new today? Granger, this young men would be my cousin, Aloysius and bother, Alan. They are aspiring to take after their kin." The boys couldn't have been more than sixteen and looked scared as could be. "Really, Pucey? Are you sure you are not babysitting these boys?" Hermione said, she couldn't hold it in any longer. The more she looked at Aloysius, the more she realized he probably couldn't be any older than a fifth year.

Pucey shot up and screamed, "You have no right to disrespect my family, you scum! Even more reason to teach you your place at the hands of those better than you. Alo, Alan, how would you like to become men tonight?"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Hermione's eyes widened as well as the young Pucey's at Adrian's comment. As Scabior and Zabini giggled, Draco remained silent, not looking at Hermione. "I 'ave to say, I am happy I decided to tag along 'ith you lads tonight! I knew something interesting would 'appen!" squealed Scabior, finishing off his firewhiskey. "I will NOT take part in this, you are all sick!" Hermione yelled as she was backing towards the door, but Zabini was faster as he blocked the exit.

"Brother, I… Do not want the Mudblood. She, she is unfit for a Pucey," Alan Pucey stammered to his brother. There was panic in his voice as he looked back from his cousin to his brother. Alo took to hiding behind Alan. "Of course she is unfit for a Pucey! But there will come a day when duties are expected of you to your pure wife and there is no time to practice those duties than the present," Adrian said to his younger brother with annoyance. "NO, no, no, I will NOT!" Hermione continued to say.

"Scabior, Zabini, if you please," said Pucey as the two men rushed towards Hermione. She tried to run but they grabbed each of her arms and brought her back to the table. As Hermione kicked and screamed, Malfoy did nothing except finish another glass of firewhiskey. Zabini pushed Hermione's stomach down onto the table as her legs were kicking to the floor. Her face hit the wood too hard and she could feel her nose start to bleed. Scabior held her, pulled her hair back and whispered in her ear, "Perhaps you and I can 'ave some fun of our own later, eh, gorgeous?"

Tears were falling down onto the dining table as Pucey was yelling at his younger kin to get started. Hermione felt Zabini lifting her robes as she was trying to go to a different place, somewhere with Harry, anywhere but here. She started to cry out for Harry when she knew there was nothing she could do to save herself.

Draco finally stood out of his chair and screamed, "ENOUGH. Pucey, were you not there when she was marked?" Malfoy walked over to Hermione while the men still held her and pulled down the neck of her robes. "She is marked for a Malfoy and for a Malfoy she will remain. You and yours will have to find another Mudblood to claim. This one was given to me by the Dark Lady. Do not make me tell her of this." Malfoy threatened the men in the room. "Release her, now," Draco said as Zabini and Scabior let Hermione go as she rolled off the table onto the floor.

Malfoy came down to her level and said to her, "Potter will never save you, remember that. Now pull your robes back down." The oldest Pucey was furious and said to Malfoy, "If you are denying Alan and Aloysius the Mudblood, surely that means you have not had the girl before? Could it be, Malfoy that you have not taken her for yourself yet?" Draco stood up to face Pucey and said, "I _will_ have her, you however, will not. All of you leave my home immediately. I am growing tired of your disrespect." Hermione shook at what Draco said, but remained on the floor, hiding under her robes.

The youngest Puceys were the fastest to leave Reste Manor as the rest were disappointed and followed. Once they were alone, Hermione stood up and wiped the tears and blood from her face. "I must know Granger, do you now about the Patil twins or what the patch means? This is important," said Draco. Hermione took a moment and said, "I do not know anything about this. Harry and I had no contact with anyone for a year. You have killed one more of my friends." Malfoy looked angry, but only said, "Rooly! Minnie! Come here!" As the two elfs appeared in the dining room, he said "Rooly, clean up the mess my guests have made. Minnie, please take Granger upstairs." Malfoy left the room, taking what was left in the firewhiskey bottle with him.

Minnie led Hermione into a room on the second floor, which turned out to be a guest bedroom. "Master Malfoy said you might like this room better, miss," Minnie said as Hermione walked around. It was a vast upgrade from the basement and the servant's quarters by the kitchen. There was a double bed with green bedding, a wardrobe for robes and other clothes as well as a personal bathroom. It reminded her of the private rooms the prefects had at Hogwarts. Not too large, but comfortable and home like. Hermione did not have time to admire her new room because she climbed onto the bed and fell right to sleep, trying not to think of how badly the night could have gone.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hermione woke up late the next day. Her body and mind had shut down during her sleep and when she sat up she remembered what happened last night. Her nose was still sore, but she did not think it was broken. She took the robes she wore last night off and threw them under her bed. She didn't ever want to wear them again. After she got into the bathroom and brushed her hair out, she stepped into the large bathtub and let the water wash away the past few weeks. She was in constant danger and on the run with Harry, but at least they had each other. Here, she was still in danger. Only at the last moment had Malfoy stopped the Death Eaters last night and she thought that will not be the last of her dangers.

After her bath, she put on the green bathrobe that she found and went to lay back down on her bed. No one came for her that night to offer her food or tell her to get dressed. She enjoyed the silence and being alone, it allowed her to think about what was happening outside of Reste Manor and let herself hope that the others were doing okay. She hoped that no one else came to the same fate a Padma or the others.

The next morning she heard a food tray and silverware being put down next to her nightstand. When she opened her eyes expecting Minnie, she found that Malfoy himself had brought her breakfast. She was surprised to see him and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Why are you in my room?" Hermione said, angry with Malfoy for intruding. "First off, it is not your room. This room is in my house, making it my room. I am only allowing you the comforts of it. Second, I noticed you have not eaten so I brought you food and thought we could talk," he said calmly.

"Talk about what?" Hermione said as she sat up and pulled her robe closely around her. "About the events of the other night and what has happened since. Pucey is still angry that I denied the use of you to his younger relatives and Scabior is still upset that he did not get to watch those events or have his own." Draco said as he sad down on the armchair in the room. When Hermione glared at him, he continued saying, "They have gone to our lady to share their grievances. She was annoyed with their complaints, but they made her realize how valuable you are. She is out of the country right now, possibly in France, but when she returns, I know she will want to see you."

"Why? I have no information to give, I told you I know nothing!" Hermione yelled, remembering what happened the last time she saw Bellatrix Lestrange. "It is not what you know, it is who you know. And I am trying to have a civilized conversation with you and cannot do that when you are yelling," said Malfoy. "I will be leaving for a few days and will try talking to you again once I get back," he said as he got up to leave.

"Malfoy, wait." Hermione said as Malfoy stopped at the door. "What do you want?" Draco said trying to leave. Hermione did not exactly want to know the answer to her question, but it needed to be asked. "Why did you stop Pucey?" Hermione finally said. "Because, Granger, you are mine," he said as he walked out the door, locking Hermione in behind him.

While Draco was gone, Hermione did not leave her room. Malfoy had given her some books to read in his absence. Most of them were books about pureblood genealogy, which after the first chapters, Hermione could not read because they were so ridiculous. Others were old textbooks but they were of no use to Hermione because she had already memorized them and had no wand to practice with anyway. The only book that was somewhat interesting to her was a gardening book about magical flowers. She doubted she would ever put it to use, but it was still interesting to read. She had asked Minnie for a copy of the _Daily Prophet_, but she was not allowed to have anything other than what Malfoy had already picked out.

She was rereading her gardening book on the small window seat when Draco unlocked her door and came in. "Back so soon?" Hermione said tensely. She had only been locked in her room again for close to a week. "Miss me, Granger?" Malfoy said as he sat down on the chair. Hermione continued to stare out the window like she had been doing since she got to this room. The breeze was always stronger in the morning and at night and sometimes she could smell the ocean coming in.

"How far is the coast?" Hermione asked. "Far enough. We have a small cottage off the boathouse. No one really goes there anymore, the tide is too strong. We stopped getting in the water after Martha Malfoy died, but that was over one hundred years ago." Malfoy said. Hermione was never a good swimmer to begin with, but it would be nice to get some fresh air.

After an awkward silence between the witch and wizard, Malfoy said, "The Dark Lady returns in three weeks and we have been summoned to go to Malfoy Manor." Hermione stood up and said, "I won't be going. Not after last time and there is nothing I can say that will help her find Harry." Malfoy got up out of his chair and marched over to Hermione. She held her ground as he said, "You will come, because I am telling you that you need to." Malfoy was losing his patience with her. "No, I don't-" Hermione started to say before Draco grabbed her face, his good eye focusing on her and his false one shaking with his anger. "Don't touch me!" Hermione said but he only held her harder. "Do you not get it? You are mine to touch! Not only will you be punished if you disobey her, but so will I. Come here," he said as he led Hermione to the mirror in the bathroom. He turned her around and pulled down her robe to reveal the giant "M". "Do you see that? You are mine and we will both regret it if you misbehave!" Malfoy shouted as he let Hermione go. She was pulling up the robe over her mark when Malfoy stormed out of her room, slamming the door.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

The next few weeks had been quiet around Reste Manor. Hermione saw no Death Eaters (with the exception of Malfoy), heard of no deaths and no one demanded to know about Harry or his whereabouts. Her mark was no longer crusty or bleeding, but healed like a tattoo. Since Draco was gone most of the day, Hermione took to reading more about magical plants and with good behavior she convinced Malfoy to let her garden with Minnie and Rooly in the greenhouse where they grew their fruits and vegetables. The house elfs never said much to her, but it was nice to be doing something. She was still not allowed outside on the grounds or the gardens, but stepping into the greenhouse was a nice change from her bedroom and the few rooms she saw at the manor.

Hermione had noticed a change in her body as well. Because of regular meals, showers and rest, she was gaining weight back and her hair and nails were growing healthier. All her robes fit her now and her hair was once again untamable, rather than limp and straw like. After dinner a few times, she played a magical card came she had never heard of with Malfoy, who won every time. She was feeling stronger each time he had let her use her wand too. Once he watched her in the greenhouse using her wand, but couldn't stand the smell of the soil so Hermione was back to muggle labor in the greenhouse.

It was getting colder outside as winter was settling in. The manor was kept warm with fireplaces and Hermione asked Minnie for spare blankets for her bedroom. The nights came faster now and nighttime was the time Hermione felt most uneasy. Once she was in her room for the night, she had nothing to do but think. She worried herself to sleep and more often than not she had nightmares.

The nightmares were usually the same. The green flashing lights and her friends dying in battle, the death of her mother and father, Pucey laughing while his younger relatives forced themselves on her, Bellatrix marking her, the bad dreams went on and on. One night when the rain was heavy and hitting the manor, Hermione dreamed about losing Harry.

She was so happy to see him in her dream, he had finally come for her! Her parents were with Harry as well as the Weasleys, Padma, Professor Sprout, Dean Thomas, everyone was there to rescue her! Only then the nightmare started when she remembered that they were all dead, bringing their ghosts to see her one last time and for Harry's ghost to say goodbye. She had not realized it in her sleep, but she was crying and screaming.

She woke up when Malfoy ran into her room in a bathrobe, wand at the ready. "Who is here? What is happening?!" Malfoy screamed, looking for the disturbance in Hermione's room. When he saw the room empty, he lowered his wand and asked, "Were you having a nightmare?" She was embarrassed that her bad dreams had woken Malfoy who slept somewhere on the third floor. She was wiping tears from her face and nodded. Draco had no idea what to do for a crying woman, he tried his best to stay away from those. "Would you like some tea? Maybe?" Malfoy said as the house elfs were running up to see what was the matter. "Tea for us up here, quickly," he said as the two elfs went scurrying back out.

"Why are you crying?" Malfoy asked, which seemed a safe enough question. "Everyone I love is dead. Dead or missing… Or taken away from me," she said with a few tears falling from her eyes. The witch and wizard had nothing to say to each other and waited for their tea. When Rooly dropped it off, Hermione got out of bed and put on her bathrobe. She was wearing warm pajamas already, but did not want Malfoy to see her in her nightclothes. Malfoy was not wearing a shirt under his bathrobe and for the first time Hermione noticed the scars on his neck continued down to his chest in a grisly pattern.

The two drank their tea in silence until Malfoy said, "The Dark Lady is back at Malfoy Manor. She will call on us any day. I figured I would tell you while you are awake." Hermione shivered and pulled her robe tighter around herself at the thought of going back to Malfoy Manor. The last time she was there, she was tortured and did not want to be tortured again.

"What will happen?" Hermione asked. Malfoy thought for a moment and said, "I do not know. My claim on you may not be enough to protect you from her wrath." Hermione did not think of herself as a claimed woman, but if it meant being spared the anger of Bellatrix Lestrange, she had to give way to Malfoy's delusions.

One Malfoy finished his tea, he did not say anything to Hermione, but nodded to her as he locked the door behind him. Hermione's heart was heavy when she climbed back into bed, trying not to think of the coming days.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Hermione did not see Draco for the next two days. Rooly said that he had been called away, meaning that it was secret Death Eater business. She had thought of ways to gather information to possibly help Harry find her and help the others when she was free, but it was impossible. She couldn't write anything down or explore the manor, making her feel useless.

She was braiding her hair when Minnie came and knocked on the door. "My miss, Master Malfoy says you might like helping Minnie and Rooly with the Christmas decorations," the little elf said through the door. _Christmas? How could that be?_ Hermione thought. How long had she been here? To be fair, she had no idea what day it was when she was with Harry, but it didn't seem very close to Christmas.

"My miss? Are you alright?" Minnie said after Hermione was silent for a few moments. "Yes, Minnie. I'm fine. I'd love to help, please give me a few minuets and I will come down." Hermione finally replied. "I will come back and unlock the door for you, my miss," Minnie said as she went back down the stairs.

Rooly was setting up the tree when Hermione and Minnie came down. It had snow on it so it must have been cut down on the property. It would have been much easier with magic, but hanging decorations and ornaments the muggle way reminded her of her childhood. The decorations were very simple and old. Hermione thought they must be just for Reste Manor, because these would never have done at Malfoy Manor.

She was silent the whole time during their decorating. She wanted more than anything to be with Harry and spend the holidays with him, even if it wouldn't have been an ideal Christmas. Christmas is about being with those you love and the only person she had left was Harry and whoever else may still be alive.

Hermione had already finished her dinner and was going back to her room when Draco ran in through the front door. "Tonight, she wants us there tonight," he said out of breath. He did not look at the Christmas decorations or the new tree because he was staring so intently at Hermione. "What are you waiting for? Change, now!" Malfoy yelled as he ran up the stairs. "Something simple and plain, understood?" He called behind before he was out of Hermione's sight.

All of Hermione's robes were plain and simple with the exception of the lavender one. The one she was currently wearing had dust and pine needles on it from decorating so she changed into a pair of plain black robes with a grey dress underneath for warmth. Hermione rebraided her hair more tightly at the base of her neck and hoped that it would stay. She grabbed her only traveling cloak that was dark grey and comfortable while she waited for Malfoy to come and get her out of her room.

When he opened the door he glanced her over and seemed to approve of how she looked because he didn't say anything. Draco was dressed much nicer than Hermione. He had very clean black robes that were nicer than his everyday clothing. It looked like he was wearing a button down shirt under it. His traveling cloak was dark green and lined with fur. They both walked downstairs in silence and out the front door. He was walking much faster than Hermione and she was struggling behind trying to keep his pace.

It was snowing outside and completely dark. Malfoy pulled out his wand and muttered, "_Lumos_," as the two of them walked to the gate. Once they stepped outside and closed the gate, Draco held out his arm for Hermione to take. She grabbed on to him as she felt the sensation of apperation and left Reste Manor.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

She let go of Malfoy's arm as she regained her footing. There was much more snow at Malfoy Manor and looked as large and elegant as Hermione remembered it. Malfoy was already opening the gate and stepping through when he saw Hermione still standing there. He gave her an angry look and pulled her arm to get her through the gate. "Remember, be as quiet, polite and correct as you can. Do not speak until someone speaks to you," he said as he pulled her up to the front door. He knocked on the large oak doors and stood back waiting for an answer. Hermione thought it was ridiculous that he had to knock at his own door, but she remembered that kind of thinking wouldn't do well tonight.

An older man opened the door and beckoned the two inside. After he took their traveling cloaks, Malfoy continued to hold her arm as he steered her quickly through the front of the house and into a large dining room. He was gripping her more tightly than necessary, but Hermione kept her mouth shut. She saw the familiar faces of Adrian Pucey, his cousin Aloysius and his brother Alan, Blaise Zabini, Scabior, and Gamp sitting at the table with Bellatrix Lestange at the head of it sitting next to a vast fireplace. There were also many other Death Eaters that Hermione did not know, all of them staring at her.

She was underdressed and out of place in this room of men and women. Malfoy bowed to his aunt as he let go of Hermione. "We were all beginning to think you were not going to show, Malfoy!" Bellatrix giggled. "I see your Mudblood is looking better than before. Have you been enjoying her, Draco?" Bellatrix said as she stared at Hermione with fiery eyes.

"I have, my lady. Thank you for asking," he said stiffly. Bellatrix turned her head sideways and said, "Is that so? I have heard otherwise. Tell me, why did you deny Pucey the use of her? And I dare say poor Scabior and Zabini would have enjoyed her as well," she said as she twirled her wand in her hand.

"I denied them because she belongs to me. You yourself had graciously allowed me my prize and marked her for a Malfoy." Draco said. Bellatrix giggled some more and said, "Oh yes, how is that mark doing? I daresay it improved the look of her! Tell me again, Draco, how did you come by her?"

"Pucey and I were patrolling a forest where Potter was believed to have been seen. When we came across him, he cursed Pucey and ran, leaving the Mudblood behind. She seemed useful to me," Malfoy replied to her question. That was not the truth at all! But Hermione knew that the Dark Lady would not welcome the Vow and actual events.

"YOU LET POTTER ESCAPE! Did you not want your revenge on Potter for the death of your parents or your hideous eye?! And then you declare that this one is useful?" Bellatrix yelled till there were blood vessels popping out of her neck. "How is she so useful when she claims to know nothing about Harry Potter or his plan! There are more patches showing up and you mean to tell me she knows nothing of that?!" The Dark Lady screamed at Draco as she got out of her chair and walked towards Malfoy and Hermione.

"Mudblood! If you are so bloody useful, now is the time to prove it! Tell me what you know!" The Dark Lady screamed into Hermione's face with her wand pointed at her. Before Hermione could stop herself, she spit at the feet of Bellatrix Lestrange. Before Bellatrix had time to react to Hermione's insult, Draco came and backhanded her across her face. The slap caused Hermione to fall to the ground and her lip to bleed. She could feel the back of Malfoy's hand on her cheek as she heard him say how sorry he was for her indiscretion and he will take care of her punishment personally.

Once the Dark Lady was calmer, she said to Malfoy, "I think it is time we put the cow to use. Potter may have left her in the forest, but who here thinks he would come back if he heard of the Mudblood's mistreatment?" There were people agreeing all around the room, no one agreeing more than Adrian Pucey.

"Potter did not come when we tortured his friends and I do not think it would be enough for him to hear of torturing her. He fancies her a warrior and I would say she thinks the same of herself!" Bellatrix yelled as she kicked Hermione who was still on the ground.

"No, no. For this one, it would have to be something that would eat at Potter's little heart, wouldn't it? Draco, you say he loves the girl?" Bellatrix asked Malfoy. "Yes, my lady, he loves her. Though to how much, I cannot say. He left her once and did not care enough to look back," he said, lying about the last part.

"Only one way to find out! Draco, the girl is yours and this will be your responsibility. Fail this and I will give her to Pucey and you will be _sorely_ punished," she hissed stepping closer to Malfoy. The Dark Lady pushed Draco's hair back and whispered something lengthy in his ear that was inaudible to everyone else in the room. Everyone was straining to hear the conversation, but it wasn't possible. Whatever she had said, Hermione could see that it disturbed Draco.

Once the Dark Lady stepped away, she clasped her nephew's cheek sweetly then returned to the head of the table and loudly stated, "We will hold the girl for ransom. Her in exchange for Harry Potter! Once word get's to him of what has become of her, he will walk right into our doors!" There were cheers all around the room as Malfoy helped Hermione stand up.

While Malfoy collected Hermione to go, Bellatrix came up to them one more time and said, "Think of it Drakey, you may have yourself a baseborn before the year is out." The smile on her face was terrible as the Dark Lady shut the dining room doors behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Once back inside Reste Manor, Malfoy took off in a storm to the living room. Hermione darted after him, trying to find out what exactly had just happened. Malfoy was shaking with anger as he poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. "Malfoy, what did she say to you?" Hermione demanded to know. Draco began to pant and pull at his hair. "Not now, not now!" He was saying as panicked around the room. He picked up another glass off of the table and threw it against the wall.

His anger and fear kept rising but Hermione was determined to have an answer from him. "Draco Malfoy! You tell me right now! Why did she mention a _baseborn_?" Hermione screamed at him. Malfoy did not appreciate being screamed at and charged at Hermione. She was not quick enough to escape Malfoy pinning her against a wall. "WHY? Why did you spit at her, you stupid bitch? Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? Or me?!" Malfoy said, yelling at her.

"Malfoy, you're hurting me! Let go!" Hermione said as she was trying to free herself from Malfoy's grip. He released Hermione from the wall and grabbed her wrist, taking her upstairs. "Stop! Stop it! Let go of me!" She kept protesting all the way to her bedroom where Malfoy threw her inside and locked the door. Hermione could hear him stomp all the way back downstairs and slam the door to the living room.

Once alone, she took of her robes and sat on her bed to think. Downstairs she could still hear Malfoy destroying the living room. She thought and thought about how to persuade Malfoy to let her go and have the Vow broken or a way to get her wand. If she had her wand, she could at least defend herself from Draco's violence. Her cheek still throbbed from his slap and her lip was swollen when she looked at it in the mirror.

She tried to logically think of what Bellatrix had said to Draco that would make him so angry. What if he did fail and she was given to Pucey? Would that break the Vow? Would she die because of it? Hermione thought until sleep came for her. She did not sleep well because nightmares of what her future could be kept haunting her.

In the morning, Hermione woke to her window covered in frost. More snow was piling on the manor and making it colder than ever. Since she did not hear anyone wandering around the house, she decided to take a warm bath. She thought that the water may help calm her down and help her think of a new plan to escape, but she sat there until the water was cold and couldn't think of anything that would work.

Once she got out of the tub, she pulled on her bathrobe and went into her bedroom. She gave an involuntary shriek when she saw Malfoy sitting on the chair in her room looking like he had a rough night. "Have you never heard of knocking, Malfoy?" Hermione said as she pulled her bathrobe closer around her. "No, Granger. Not in my own home. You were not in your room when I came in so I thought I would wait," he said in a raspy voice. Hermione thought he sounded hung over, but she never drank enough to find out what that was like.

Hermione turned to go back into her bathroom until Malfoy was gone when he said, "You will not walk away from me when I am trying to talk to you! Now sit!" He said as his fist pounded the arm of the chair. Trying to act like an adult, Hermione went over to sit on the window seat and readjusted her robe.

"Since the Dark Lady's new plans for me involve you, I have been best trying to figure out how to tell you what she is expecting of me," said Malfoy as he tried to remain calm. Hermione's heart sunk as she prepared herself for the worst. "Just tell me. There is no point dragging it out," Hermione said trying to be brave.

"To put it bluntly, we have tortured many of Potter's followers. Some of them to death. I assume you knew that we had captured some of your people?" Malfoy said. If she didn't want him to drag it out, he would be as brutal as he could. Hermione knew it had to have been true, she knew the Death Eaters had captured people and were torturing them, but they did not know where or how to reach them.

"I thought so," Draco continued as he looked at Hermione's reaction. "The Dark Lady has assumed that torturing the only love of Potter's will not be enough for him to show himself. It was Pucey and Zabini who gave her the idea…" Malfoy said but stopped short. Hermione held her breath as he waited for him to continue.

"We have never before done this… But the Dark Lady is desperate to have Potter's head. She thinks that if Potter hears that you have become… Used… He will rescue you," Malfoy finally spat out. Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor along with her stomach. She couldn't even speak. She fell sick and stumbled to her bed.

"We do not do this because we do not want noble, pure blood to be contaminated with dirty blood, however, she thinks that any bastard from this union would be all the more reason for Potter to come. Proof of your shame and torture," he said as quickly as he could.

"No… No. Why…" Hermione was whispering to herself. "Do you really need to ask why? Look at me!" Draco yelled at her. She lifted her head to see Malfoy filled with not only anger, but fear. "If I don't do this, she will kill me. I have already failed her many times before and let Potter escape… She will kill me," he said as he stared at Hermione with his good eye. "And when I am dead, she will turn you over to Pucey who will give you to anyone who asks!" Malfoy said.

"The _only_ reason she is not letting them have you is because you belong to me. No one can touch a Malfoy's ward whilst they are marked. Say something!" Malfoy snapped as he went over to her. Hermione felt sick and thought she was going to throw up. Maybe she was having a bad dream? "I will never, _ever_ consent to this," Hermione said looking Malfoy dead in the eye in a loud, clear voice. Tears were falling from Hermione's eyes as Malfoy got up to leave.

When he was halfway out the door, he looked towards the ground and said, "That's just it, Granger. She doesn't want your consent, and I do not need it." Hermione held her breath again until she heard the door lock. After she thought Malfoy had walked away, she began to cry.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Sorry for the late update. I've been traveling for work and did not have any free time. Here is a nice long chapter to make up for it :)

CHAPTER TWELVE

Hermione did not know how many days she had been in her bed, but Malfoy had the good grace to leave her alone for as long as she needed. She felt numb all over and didn't have the energy to leave her room, change her clothes, and she could barely eat. Whenever the old house creaked, she was certain it was Malfoy at her door coming to carryout his aunt's wishes.

Hermione was lying in bed one morning when she heard footsteps by her door and began to panic. When the doorknob turned, she ran into the bathroom and locked herself in. "Granger, you do realize that I can magic the door open," Malfoy said. It was the first time Hermione had heard him in a long time and his voice scared her still. "I promise I will not hurt you…" Draco said as he went to the bathroom door to talk to her. "It is Christmas morning. I do not mean you any harm, please, open the door," said Draco.

Hermione was shocked that she had been alone in her room that long. It broke her heart to hear Draco tell her that it was Christmas because this would be the first one she would have without her parents or Harry, or anyone she loved for that matter. Since she was an only child, her parents spent all their love and devotion to her on Christmas, it pained her to remember that they were dead.

"You swear that you won't hurt me?" Hermione asked through the door. "I swear it. Now, I am going to ask you to open the door one more time before I open it myself," he said tensely. She reluctantly opened the door to find Malfoy in grey pajamas and a green bathrobe. He looked her up and down and said, "You look horrible. You must bathe and take care of yourself before you come downstairs. I won't wait long, so hurry up." Once Malfoy left Hermione turned to the mirror to what he was so disgusted by.

He was right, she did look horrible. Her eyes had dark circles under them and her hair was a mess. It took Hermione five minuets just to brush her hair out before she could take a bath. She was a little disgusted to see that the water wasn't as clear as it should be, but she tried not to pay attention to it and got out to brush her teeth.

She had no desire to put on anything other than her pajamas, since that was her most comfortable option. The only pairs she owned were a black pair and a green pair and since she had lived in the back pair since she her visit to Malfoy Manor, she had no choice to put on the clean green ones.

When she came downstairs to find Malfoy, she was genuinely surprised that there were presents under the tree. Malfoy was on the couch reading a letter when he saw Hermione walk in. "Would you like some tea?" He asked her. She nodded yes and he poured her a glass from the tray on the coffee table. He also put some scones on a plate and handed it to her with her tea. "Thank you," she said quietly as she sat on the couch opposite to him.

They were both silently sipping their tea by the fire when Malfoy asked, "Would you like to open your gifts?" Hermione nearly spit out her tea and said, "I have presents? For me?" The last thing she was expecting when she left her room was to be opening presents. "It is Christmas, so yes, you do," he said as he walked over to the tree and gathered a few boxes. He placed the parcels in front of Hermione, waiting for her response.

"Why did you do this?" She asked out of sincere curiosity. "Granger, it is Christmas!" He said again. "Now open your gifts," Malfoy said with edge rising in his voice. She picked up the closest box that was wrapped in red and gold paper. It had two new books about the magical flowers of the United Kingdom. Malfoy was sitting opposite her and watching her open gifts. "Minnie said that this might please you since you enjoyed gardening in the greenhouse," he said. "It does, thank you," Hermione replied as she thumbed through them.

The next package she opened had chocolates from Germany and peppermint bark from a bakery in London. Hermione could not remember the last time she had sweets as she thanked Malfoy for the gift. After she opened the candies, he handed her a small silver box. Inside it was a bottle of purple perfume.

Hermione never really wore perfume, but she could tell that this was an expensive bottle. When she thanked him for the perfume he said, "The bottle is crystal. They only make so many every year for the holidays." She was beginning to feel uneasy and suspicious because of all these costly gifts.

The last box she opened was the largest and wrapped with blue and silver paper. It contained a new traveling cloak. It was a deep emerald green and lined with the same thick fur that Draco's cloak had. It was by far the finest piece of clothing Hermione ever owned. "This is beautiful, thank you Malfoy," Hermione said as she admired the details of the cloak. The trim she now saw had leaves embroidered on it with silver silk.

"You are welcome. The cloak you had did not look warm enough. I hope it fits you," he said as he finished his tea. He stood up to stoke the fire when he said, "I do have one last gift for you." Hermione looked up from her cloak and gifts and said, "You do not need to give me anything… Really this is all enough." But Malfoy walked over to her and pulled out a small black box from the pocket of his bathrobe.

Hermione gasped when she opened it. The tiny box contained a pair of large black pearl earrings. "They are Tahitian," Malfoy said as he enjoyed her reaction. "These are so beautiful, Malfoy. Really, really you shouldn't ha-" she began to say until Malfoy cut her off. "Just accept them, Granger! It would please me if you accepted them!" Draco said with his growing anger.

"I will, I will. They are wonderful, thank you," she hastily said. "Try them on," he commanded her. When she was putting the heavy earrings in, Minnie came in with a tray of breakfast foods. "I thought we could eat by the fire this morning. Minnie, hot chocolate as well, marshmallows too," Draco said as he grabbed a piece of bacon from the large food tray. When both earrings were in, Malfoy came to Hermione to admire them. "They suit you," he said as he sat back down on his couch.

She never wore jewelry and doubted she would ever have an occasion to wear them, but she did not mention this to Malfoy. She was eating her breakfast silently with Draco when old Rooly walked in. "Master Malfoy, Mister Blaise Zabini is here to see you," Rooly said. Malfoy threw down the croissant he was eating and said to Hermione, "Wait here! Finish eating and do not move!" Malfoy ran out of the living room and towards the dining room.

While Hermione remained, she tried to hear what was being said. She took of her earrings and tried as silently as she could to sneak close to the dining room. Malfoy told her to stay, but she _had_ to know what Zabini wanted. What if it is about Harry? If they had found him? _Why would he stop by unannounced on Christmas?_ Hermione thought.

She managed to get close enough to the door without being seen and heard Malfoy say bitterly, "Do you not have _family_ to be with on Christmas morning, Zabini?" She heard Malfoy walking around the dining room while Blaise sat in a chair close to the fireplace. "I do, I am fortunate enough to be spending it with my mother and her latest husband. But I came here to discuss something with you, as a friend, Draco. Please, hear what I have to say," Zabini said.

"You are here, you might as well go on," Malfoy said crossly. "Fine, I'll be quick, I'm sure you have plans. Have you bedded the Mudblood yet?" Zabini asked blunty. Hermione's heart jumped as she waited to hear Malfoy's answer. After a long pause, Malfoy said, "I have not. Why do you care? This is not your task, Zabini."

"I promise you, I only am asking as a friend. The Dark Lady will ask you on New Year's Eve, but I am sure you already know that. What do you think she will do when she finds out that you have not carried out your duties yet?" Zabini replied. "I am not dim, Blaise! I know it must be done before I see her," Draco yelled.

"Draco, listen. Why not just hand the girl to Pucey? It would benefit everyone. Surely you can see that?" Zabini said trying to plead with Malfoy. "How on earth would that benefit anyone but Pucey?!" Malfoy screamed.

"Be reasonable, Draco. Think, if you do get her pregnant, you will have a bastard. What will happen to the child and the girl? What would your future wife say? Do you think she would be happy that you have a baseborn? Or that you have a concubine? What about your heirs?" Blaise said trying to reason with him.

"Do you honestly think I have not thought of that? How stupid do you think I am? And as of right now, I have no women knocking down my door to marry me! Not many women are attracted to monsters!" Malfoy yelled as he pointed to his face. "I used to have any girl I wanted, you know. I had to fight off fourth years! Now however, a Malfoy name is not enough for me to keep a girl. I do not have the luxury of choosing any pure-blood girl like you or Pucey," he finished sullenly.

"So then what, Malfoy? Are you going to take the Mudblood for a wife!?" Zabini yelled back. Hermione's jaw dropped at the suggestion of her marrying Malfoy. "Don't be so stupid, she is a Mudblood and my ward. Septimus Malfoy, he had a marked half-blood for a mistress. No Malfoy since then has however. And let me be clear, I do not want a child from this union, no matter what the Dark Lady says," Draco replied.

"Then you had better think of what to do very fast. She is expecting a pregnant Mudblood to throw at Potter's face. Happy Christmas, Malfoy, I will see you New Years Eve," Zabini said shortly as he was getting up to leave. When Hermione heard the chair move and Malfoy start to respond to him, she ran as fast as she could back to the living room and tried to make it appear she had been there the whole time.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

When Malfoy came back into the living room, Hermione was eating breakfast and reading one of her new gardening books. He sat down on the couch with a thump and resumed eating. Hermione had a million questions to ask him, but knew if she did that Malfoy would know that she disobeyed him and eavesdropped on his conversation with Zabini.

"Malfoy, I am sorry," she said which caused Draco to look up from his food. "Sorry? For what?" Malfoy asked her before sipping his hot chocolate. "I did not get you anything for Christmas… And you have given me so much," Hermione said apologetically.

"You may not have given me anything this morning, but you will before the year is out," Draco said avoiding Hermione's eyes. She began to feel sick again when she realized that he was truly going to go through with the Dark Lady's request.

"Malfoy… Please, it doesn't have to be like this!" Hermione said. "You… You could let me go and you wouldn't have to do this! Please, let me go!" She begged him. Malfoy crumbled his croissant in hand until he made a fist. "What do you think would happen to me if I were to let you go? Do you really think that the Dark Lady would understand if you "escaped"?" He said getting more upset by the minuet.

"The fact is, Granger, that you have promised to stay with me. You chose this fate when you gave yourself to me to save Potter, who doesn't seem to be coming for you like he promised!" Malfoy said as he made her cry. The words hit too close to home for Hermione and what was worse is that it was true. She did choose this in order to save Harry's life. Harry promised to come and find her… But it had now been months and he was nowhere to be seen.

She tried desperately to reason with him, "You don't have to let me go then! We could leave this place together! Harry and I could protect you from all of this! You could join us!" Hermione was trying to hold back her tears, hoping that Malfoy would see that this plan could work.

"Are you really that stupid? Have you not noticed, Granger that you are on the _loosing_ side? You were forced to run away and hide like outlaws while your friends have been dying! And I will _never_ join forces with Potter," he yelled as he stood over Hermione.

He reached down and grabbed her chin with his hand forcing her to look at him. "I have tried to treat you with respect but sometimes you make it impossible for me to do so. You will never mention me releasing you or running away again, do you understand?" He asked waiting for her answer. "But-" Hermione started to say until he cut her off, "No! Do you understand or do you need some convincing?" Malfoy said as he grabbed her chin harder.

"I understand," she said softly as he released her. He strode away and sat back down on the couch to resume his breakfast. "Well, finish eating," he commanded her as she nibbled on her food, feeling sick all over inside.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Hermione could barely keep her food down after they had finished eating breakfast. She avoided eye contact with Malfoy and she stared into the fire burning in the fireplace as Malfoy finished reading a stack of letters that Rooly had brought him.

After he finished the last one he said, "I have business to attend to at the moment, but we will have Christmas dinner together. Tonight at six." Hermione did not speak to him but only nodded as she continued to gaze at the fire.

"Come, you will stay in your room until I return," Malfoy said as he got up, waiting for Hermione to follow. "Can't I stay down here and help with the cooking?" Hermione asked because she didn't think she could survive another moment locked in her room.

"No, you can not. I want you to stay in your room and wait for me. I don't much like the idea of you being around knives…" Malfoy said as he picked up Hermione's gifts and walked out of the living room. Hermione grabbed the jewelry box and books and followed him upstairs.

"Wear something nice for me tonight, it is Christmas after all," said Malfoy after he had dropped her presents on the bed. She sat down on the chair and heard the familiar sound of the door being locked as Malfoy left.

Her room was starting to feel more and more like a prison. She noticed that while she was downstairs this morning that Minnie had came in and cleaned her room. There were fresh sheets and towels as well as a clean bathroom. It may be a fancy, clean prison, but still a cell nonetheless.

While Hermione put away all of her new Christmas gifts, she was thinking of ways to defend herself for whenever Malfoy decided to take her to bed. She obviously had no wand, so she would have to improvise. She was a Gryffindor and would not take this lying down or without a fight.

She looked around her bedroom for anything that she could use as a weapon but everything was impractical. The lamp was too heavy and she couldn't hide a lamp very well in her robes. She opened all the cabinets in the bathroom and found a nail file, but it was dull and lacked the sharpness she needed. Hermione even crawled under her bed and tried to see if there was a loose screw or nail she could use, but there was nothing that could work.

As a last resort she thought she could throw things at him across the room or punch him like she did in third year, but he would overpower her eventually. Hermione was no longer weak like she had been when she was on the run but she was not strong enough to physically fight Malfoy and win.

She made a mess of her room trying to find a decent weapon and had to clean it up. If Malfoy saw that she wrecked the room he would probably punish her. Plus, she liked a clean living space. When everything was neat and organized, she felt more relaxed and her concentration was better.

Hermione was surprised that she spent so long searching and cleaning. When she looked at the clock and she saw that it was close enough to dinnertime to start getting ready. She took out the lavender dress robe from her wardrobe that she had never worn before. When she tried it on she was a little uncomfortable with how tight and low cut it was. It was glamorous, but she had no business or desire to wear something like it.

By the time she finished putting her hair up and dabbing on light makeup, she put the pearl earrings in that Malfoy had given her and was ready when Minnie came to bring her downstairs. When she entered the dining room the clock struck six exactly as Malfoy entered behind her.

She almost giggled at how exact his punctuality was but decided against it. She was still standing in the doorway before Malfoy turned around to look at her. "You look nice, Granger," he said. He took off his traveling cloak and sat at the head of the table and motioned for Hermione to sit down. She was slightly relieved that he was dressed just as nicely as she was. He was wearing dark green robes. Hermione wondered if he owned anything other than green, black or grey but then remembered he was a Slytherin, and a proud one.

"As you do," she said as she sat down in the only other place that held a plate on the table, to his left. When Malfoy uncovered the food trays she immediately grew hungry. Roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, roasted potatoes and Brussels sprouts was on the table and smelled exactly like the Christmas dinners her family used to have.

Malfoy served her large portions of each dish and he was happy he did not have to argue with her for once about eating. "Would you like some wine?" Malfoy asked her as he was opening what looked like a very old bottle of red wine. Hermione had her mouth full and shook her head no, but he poured her a glass anyway.

"You should try it, it's from France. I thought we could go there after the New Year," he said. Hermione nearly spit her food out and said "France? Why are we going to France?" If they went to France then Harry would never be able to find her and she would be stuck in a different country with Malfoy.

"I thought you'd like to go to France. I'm getting sick of this cold and the Dark Lady wants someone to keep in touch with our partners in France. I thought this would be preferable to locking you away here if I do go," said Malfoy in between bites of his dinner.

Hermione wanted to scream and yell that she didn't want to go somewhere Harry wouldn't find her, but instead she continued eating so she wouldn't be tempted to open her mouth and protest.

"There is also another reason we may go to France," Draco said trying to sound casual. "The Dark Lady has it in mind for me to marry a French girl named Jacqueline. She is the youngest daughter of a strong French Dark Wizard. By marrying her nephew to his daughter she hopes to gain more power."

Hermione felt almost sad for a moment when she heard this because it sounded an awful lot like an arranged marriage. "Do you want to marry this girl? Jacqueline?" Hermione asked him. "From what I've heard about the girl she is charming and attractive. She has older siblings who are already married and her father seems willing to have her marry a Malfoy," Draco said as he played around with his food.

"Yes, but just because she is charming and attractive, doesn't mean you should marry her," Hermione tried to say gently. "Jacqueline is young. There is still time to think of it. She hasn't turned seventeen yet so any ideas of marriage would have to wait until the New Year when she becomes an adult. I hear she is eager to have a husband and children however. And I hear she is obedient. No one has told her or her father yet about you, but I don't think anyone will object," Malfoy said.

Hermione silently hoped that she would not be bound to Malfoy whenever he does get married. And she hoped that this young girl would be spared of Malfoy's wrath. "Granger, you are a smart girl, even if you are a Mudblood. I am going to try and talk to you about something and I expect you to be opened minded and listen, understood?" Draco said to Hermione as she braced herself for the worst.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Hermione calmly put down her fork, turned to Malfoy, and said, "I am listening." She was going to try and be as adult about whatever it was he wanted to discuss and try not to stick her fork in his good eye if she could help it.

"This morning all the letters I was reading were from the Dark Lady and Jacqueline's brother, Mael. Their father, Durand, has given the responsibilities of Jacqueline's betrothal to his eldest son while he is in the North. It is looking very likely that Jacqueline will be my wife," Malfoy said.

"It may be difficult. Jacqueline has three older siblings but she is known to be the most loved by Durand. I may be a Malfoy and the Dark Lady's heir, but my appearance is not the most beautiful anymore. And then we come down to the matter of you," said Malfoy.

Hermione's hand made a fist now that he was actually getting to something that involved her. "Mael will be coming the day after New Years to meet with the Dark Lady and myself. It is then we will tell him about your _specific_ role in this war. His family knows we have captured you and they are anxious to see Potter dead like the rest of us. I do not know however, how accepting they would be of young Jacqueline's husband having you as concubine."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Hermione snapped. "Quiet, Granger. I'm not finished yet," said Malfoy rudely. "I am going to propose something to you that I hope you are smart enough to accept," he said as he looked at Hermione.

"I propose that if you yield to me and do not fight when I take you to bed, that you will be rewarded. You will have a place at my table, with you at my left and wife on my right. You will have your own allowance to buy anything you desire as well as your own private section of the Manor I will be receiving as a gift from the Dark Lady if I marry Jacqueline," Malfoy said.

"I will also give you your own garden and a library. Any children that we have will also sit at my table with my true children and be treated with respect and what I hope will grow to love by my wife," said Draco. He waited for Hermione to say something, but she remained silent, so he continued.

"The Dark Lady fears that Mael and his father will see it as an insult to keep you and has suggested that you be given to Pucey or even Zabini. I will not do that, nor do I think you want me to. But hear me, Granger, if you don't accept my offer, you will be miserable and wish you had," Malfoy said as he finished the last of his dinner. "I do not expect an answer from you tonight, but I will very soon. Now, Christmas Pudding?" Finished Malfoy.

Hermione was speechless as Minnie brought in the Christmas Pudding and Draco lit it on fire with a tap of his wand. Hermione watched the flames dance on the pudding and knew she was in for some heavy thinking and a sleepless night.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for how long it has taken me to update! I recommend reading the last few chapters to get back into the swing of the story. I was working in Orlando and while I was there got to go to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter! ^.^

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"Granger! GRANGER!" Was the first thing Hermione heard waking up on New Years Eve. It was barely sunrise and Draco was trying to get into her bedroom. She had taken to putting the armchair in her room and end table in front of the door before she went to sleep to give her a warning if Malfoy tried to sneak into her bed.

By the time she had gotten out of bed and pulled on a bathrobe, Malfoy had already pushed past the furniture and was also still in his pajamas. "Granger, if you even think about pulling this shit again, I will put you back in the cellar," he said as he was placing the chair and table back where they belonged. Hermione had noticed that Malfoy was very neat and organized, and he hated mess and clutter.

"Why are you here so early? I haven't seen you since Christmas." Hermione said, seeing that Malfoy was in one of his moods. "Rooly brought me an urgent owl from the Dark Lady. I need to talk to you about it at once," he said as he sat himself on the chair and Hermione perched on the window seat.

"Let's hear it then," Hermione said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. Malfoy had locked her in her room for the past six days and she was upset with him. He said, "It is too early for cheek, so please just shut up and listen. We originally planned for Mael's visit to be after New Years, but it seems he is already in England and wants to meet tonight."

Hermione still was not sure yet what this had to do with her as she continued listening to Malfoy. "Mael has also brought Jacqueline with him. Apparently she begged and begged to meet me and he gave in. They also found out about you. They want to meet you as well," Draco said.

"I thought I was a secret to them?" Hermione said. "You were. I believe that Pucey or Zabini tipped them off, they do have connections with a few of Durand's people. But this is not the point right now, the Dark Lady is coming at noon to have a chat with us. I don't think I need to tell you the importance of your behavior?" Malfoy said.

When Hermione shook her head no, Malfoy said, "Good girl. Minnie will be bringing you a new dress to wear for when the Dark Lady comes." When he got up to leave, Hermione's curiosity took over and she asked, "Draco? Do you want to marry Jacqueline?" Malfoy stopped a moment to think and said, "It doesn't matter what I want because this is the Dark Lady's wish. Do not block your door again! I'll see you before she arrives."

After Malfoy had locked the door, Hermione wasn't tired anymore. She took a long bath and when she got out she saw that Minnie had brought her breakfast on a tray as well as her new dress. It was dark brown with long sleeves and brown buttons down the front. It was not very attractive and not something that Hermione would have picked out for herself, but at least it looked comfortable.

However, the dress turned out to be very itchy and too long at the bottom. Hermione had tried it on after she ate breakfast and was walking around her bedroom pulling the dress up so she wouldn't trip. She soon took it off and decided to lounge in her bathrobe until it was closer to the Dark Lady's arrival.

When it was an hour till noon, Hermione went into the bathroom to get ready. While she was looking in the mirror, she noticed how long her hair had gotten since she had come to the manor and that she no longer had bangs. While she was getting dressed she regretted doing it so close to the mirror.

Every now and then she could get a glimpse of the giant "M" on her back and it made her sick. Today she saw it for the first time in a while and was disgusted. She tried to look on the bright side, like how it wasn't on her face or arms or anywhere she would have to see it all the time. But the fact was that it was still there and would always remind her that she was marked for Malfoy.

Hermione had just finished buttoning her dress when Malfoy came to her door and was ready to bring her downstairs. She pulled the dress up so she could walk and followed Malfoy downstairs into the living room.

"She will be here any moment, don't ruin this," he said as paced around the room. Hermione almost laughed that he thought she might ruin this on purpose. The two heard the front door to the manor open then slam and prepared for the Dark Lady to enter the living room.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"My lady," Draco said with his head bowed as Bellatrix Lestrange walked into the room. "Malfoy! I haven't seen you in ages, I was beginning to think you haven't missed your auntie," she said pouting her lips like a child. "Ah, and the Mudblood. How is she, Draco?" Bellatrix said as she looked and Hermione and sat on the couch.

"Fine, my lady," Draco said sitting opposite to his aunt on the other couch. Hermione was afraid to move, so she remained standing and was wondering why none of the Death Eaters accompanied the Dark Lady to Reste Manor. "We have happy news to discuss! Don't we, pet?" Bellatrix said clapping her hands. "Happy indeed! But very serious," she said and she got comfortable.

"I don't know how Mael found out about the bitch, but he has. Tonight you will bring her to Malfoy Manor with you for the New Years Eve party. If this cow behaves herself in front of Mael and you charm little Jacqueline like I know you will, Durand will give you Jacqueline's hand and we could have a spring wedding!" Bellatrix said with delight.

Hermione knew better than to think that Bellatrix was genuinely happy because of Malfoy's marriage. She wanted the power and magic that came with Draco and Jacqueline union. While the gears and possibilities in Bellatrix's head were turning, Malfoy was silent.

"Now, let us discuss the only thing that could potentially give Mael a reason to tell his father that you and his sister shouldn't me married," the Dark Lady said as she got up and swayed over to Hermione.

"Mudblood," she began as she delicately tucked Hermione's lose strands behind her ear, making Hermione shiver, "You want to be a good girl for us tonight! Don't you? Of course you do, because if you don't, you will wish you joined your muggle parents and the Weasels." Bellatrix was walking around Hermione like prey, examining her.

Mentioning her parents and the Weasleys made Hermione extremely angry. She had no right to even say their names, let alone insult their memory. Malfoy could see that Hermione was getting mad and walked over to the two women. Hermione was about to open her mouth to the Dark Lady when Malfoy raised his hand to her.

"Watch what you say in front of our lady, Granger," said Draco with his hand still in striking position. Malfoy remembered when Hermione spit on the Dark Lady and could not let anything like that happen again. The Dark Lady would surely not forgive so easily a second time.

"Draco! Put that hand down!" Bellatrix barked at him. "You can bruise her all you'd like _after_ she meets the French. We don't want them to see a woman in your care all beaten and bloody, do we?" The Dark Lady said as Malfoy lowered his arm.

"No my lady, we don't," Malfoy replied to her while he gave Hermione a threatening glace when the Dark Lady wasn't looking. "I doubt Durand would hand his precious daughter to a beater. I do not care what you do after the wedding or behind closed doors, Drakey, but we _must_ win them over first! Oh oh, how glorious it will be to have French influence here with us!" The Dark Lady said as she danced around.

"Be at Malfoy Manor after sunset to be sure you are there before the French. I know you will look handsome as ever, Draco. As for the cow, do what you can to make her presentable, I know it will be hard," Bellatrix said as she collected herself.

"And as for you," the Dark Lady said to Hermione, becoming very serious, "You will be the definition of obedience, understood? If you start acting like a fishwife, I will let Scabior have some fun with you, torture you to Tuesday and hack your pretty hair off with a razorblade. I will see you tonight, Drakey, make me proud." And with that, the Dark Lady left as quickly as she came.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"That went more smoothly than I planned," Draco said, letting out a sigh of relief. "I need to go to Diagon Alley before tonight and gather a few things. I'll be picking out your dress and I will have it sent over after I purchase it. Get ready as soon as it arrives," said Malfoy.

"What will happen tonight? I mean, what exactly is this party?" Hermione asked before Malfoy left. She wanted to know what she was about to get into tonight and to prepare herself for the worst.

"The Dark Lady is welcoming the New Year at Malfoy Manor. I believe it is her way of showing everyone that she still has great power and wealth, especially now that the French are coming," he said putting on his traveling cloak.

"But what about me? Am I really going to be a part of this party?" Hermione asked. "No, you won't. You will be there mostly for show. You'll stand by me the entire night unless I tell you otherwise. But I don't think you'll stray far with Pucey and every other Death Eater there. We wouldn't want something bad to happen to you, would we? Go back upstairs, I'll see you tonight." Malfoy said leaving the manor.

After he left, Rooly brought Hermione back upstairs and locked her in her room. Her stomach was in knots at the thought of the party tonight. She secretly hoped that this would be a perfect opportunity for Harry to burst in and rescue her, but she knew she was only dreaming. It would be too risky to break into Malfoy Manor with so many Death Eaters. Harry may still even be out on his own and totally alone.

Hermione got a little choked up thinking about Harry being alone and running still. But the Death Eaters hadn't caught him yet, so she was sure he was staying strong. Hermione was reading more books about gardening until Minnie brought her a late lunch.

When Minnie came back a few hours later for the food tray, she also dropped off a parcel and box from Twilfitt and Tattings as well as a bag from Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions. Hermione looked in the bag from Madam Primpernelle's first and found that Malfoy had bought her a soothing hair potion, hairpins and rouge.

Inside the box from Twilfitt and Tattings was a pair of shoes. They were black with a round toe and low heel. When Hermione tried them on she was relieved that they fit and could walk in them. She opened the parcel that had her dress in it last.

The dress was so dark of a green that it almost looked black. It was the strangest dress Hermione thought she would ever wear. It was dark, long and filmy. The sleeves were long and the neck was high, yet there was no back. Hermione gave the dress the benefit of the doubt and tried it on, thinking it may be more flattering on her than the hanger.

She was very wrong. It was very tight with a small train in the back. When she turned around in the mirror to see the full look, she gasped. Hermione now knew why the dress was backless, it displayed her mark. The giant "M" was going to be for everyone to see tonight. She started to cry because of her embarrassment and how horrible the whole situation was.

The clingy dress that showed her mark, the dark green color, and the rouge for her cheeks were all going to be part of her costume tonight as Malfoy's prisoner. A Gryffindor dressed for a Slytherin. Hermione felt incredibly stupid that it took her that long to piece it all together.

When she thought that all the tears had left her and was beginning to calm down, Hermione took her hair out of a braid and brushed it so that it covered the mark at least partially. It did not cover it completely and her hair looked awful, but it was better than nothing.

She was starting to take the dress off all together when Malfoy unlocked her door and walked in. He was already dressed and wearing dress robes that were black with a

grey dress shirt underneath and black bowtie. Hermione was startled to see how handsome he looked.

The steel grey brought out the color in his eyes and his blonde hair was styled so it covered majority of his scars. His dress robes were tailored to fit him perfectly and he looked tall and fit. Hermione thought that he looked almost like he did back at Hogwarts before his eye was cursed out and the scars came to his face.

"I knew you wouldn't be ready. Women never are," Malfoy said as he sat down. "Why are you taking it off? We need to leave soon," he said. "Draco, please, I do not want to wear this," Hermione pleaded.

"You will wear it because I am telling you to, Granger." Malfoy said as he walked over to Hermione. She hastily put her arm back into the sleeve to put the dress back on so Malfoy wouldn't do it for her. He brought over the shoes and put them at her feet. "Come on, put them on," said Malfoy.

While Hermione was reluctantly putting on her shoes, Malfoy went and grabbed the hairbrush. "Sit," he told her. When she sat down he started to brush her hair for her. He also grabbed the hairpins and the soothing hair potion and started to put Hermione's hair up. When he did this she tried to stand and get away from him.

"Sit," he said again and his hand clasped her shoulder and pushed her back down. "Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked. "I used to do this for my mother, believe it or not. I liked to help her get ready. My father hated when I did, so I stopped when I got to Hogwarts… I wish I hadn't," he said.

"No! Why are you putting it up?" Hermione said. "I think you know why, don't ask questions you already know the answer to. Is your hair always this unmanageable?" Malfoy said. When he finally finished doing Hermione's hair, she stood up and saw the bun he created. Now there was absolutely now way for her to hide her mark.

"Put on your makeup while I get our cloaks," Malfoy said going downstairs. Hermione put on very little makeup and finished by the time Draco came back with their traveling cloaks. "A few final touches and we will leave," he said.

Malfoy went into Hermione's bathroom and came back with the bottle of perfume he had gotten her for Christmas along with the black pearl earrings. He also grabbed the rouge he bought from Madam Primpernelle's. They were both silent as Malfoy slid the earrings in her ears, sprayed her wrists with perfume and put the dark rouge on her cheeks. Hermione felt like a little doll while he finished dressing her.

Hermione did not recognize the people who stood in the mirror. Malfoy looked handsome and powerful while she looked vamped up and somber. "Let's go, we should have left five minuets ago," Malfoy said as he put her traveling cloak on her and grabbed her hand to leave Reste Manor.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINTEEN

Hermione had a hard time walking in her dress but Malfoy still held her hand and pulled her along behind him. When they got to the gate, he grabbed onto her and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Malfoy Manor was in full swing when they arrived. The manor was all lit up and was landscaped perfectly. The peacocks Malfoy's father had once owned were in the front yard but appeared to be shivering in the cold December weather.

"I told her not to bring the peacocks out," Malfoy muttered to himself as he continued to pull Hermione behind him. "Don't do anything you'll regret, are we clear? Behave yourself," he said.

Hermione did not respond to him as they got to the front door. When they walked in, everyone's eyes turned to them. Hermione was partially relieved to see that it was not a strictly Death Eater party. There were wives, children and other people who were not Death Eaters, which made Hermione relatively sure no one would jump out and torture her on the spot.

The manor was decorated with candles, flowers and the enormous Christmas tree still stood in the foyer. Everyone was dressed formally, even the children, as they all talked over music and drinks.

Hermione noticed the few people she did know, including Pucey, Zabini with a girl on his arm, Pucey's brother Alan and cousin Aloysius, Scabior, Gamp and a few Hogwarts professors (former Slytherins) and a few Ministry workers.

Hermione was reluctant to take off her cloak but tried not to fight Malfoy when he took it off of her. After someone came for their cloaks, Bellatrix Lestrange appeared and made her way down the staircase.

Bellatrix was in all in black. She wore a black corset and her black dress had many layers in the skirt. She also had on a choker necklace with a large black stone in the middle. Bellatrix probably thought she looked elegant, but Hermione thought she looked terrifying.

The Dark Lady was smiling at her guests and greeting the most important people before she made her way to Draco and Hermione. "Look at my handsome nephew," she said cupping Draco's face. "You are going to make me so proud tonight my dear. The French will be here any moment, be ready for them," Bellatrix said.

"It must have taken you ages to get the Mudblood ready, Malfoy. She certainly looks the part," the Dark Lady said sniggering at Hermione. Hermione felt extremely uncomfortable as the Dark Lady examined her.

"Daniels is supposed to warn me when the French are at the gate, look for his signal," Bellatrix said. Hermione could see that she was full of anxiety, even if the Dark Lady was doing her best to play it cool.

Malfoy took Hermione by the wrist and walked her over to the bar after the Dark Lady left them. He got a drink and only asked if Hermione would like water. She wasn't thirsty but he gave her a glass of water anyway and walked them over to Pucey and Zabini.

"Who do we have here, Zabini?" Malfoy said as he looked at the date that Zabini had brought. "Emily Donners, seventh year," Zabini said smiling. Emily was over talking to a few other girls who seemed to still be at Hogwarts. Hermione had a thousand questions about what was going on at Hogwarts, but knew this was not the time or place to start asking questions.

"Doesn't your prize look fitting tonight, Malfoy?" Pucey said as he finished another drink. "It would do you better not to look at my prize, Adrian," Malfoy said shortly. Pucey was about to retort to Malfoy when the front doors opened.

The French had arrived. The first to walk in were what Hermione assumed to be the followers of Durand. There were six men, dressed in dark blue dress robes. Two of them had their wives on their arms, dressed in a powder blue. Hermione thought that their outfits were much too similar and tried hard not to laugh.

After all the men had entered, a man followed them in his early thirties and a girl who looked no older than sixteen on his arm. Hermione knew that these two had to be Mael and Jacqueline.

Mael had a very serious face that most women would think to be handsome. His hair was short, dark, and thick. His beard was perfectly trimmed and his eyes were a light blue. Mael was wearing dress robes in a blue like his other Frenchmen but wore a deep navy color. He was looking around at the party, inspecting every inch that he could with his eyes.

The first thought Hermione had when she saw Jacqueline was that she was young. She looked very much like her older brother, but had an innocent look that was warm and childlike. She was very pale, short and had the same light blue eyes as her brother. Her lips were fuller than her brother's and her smile revealed straight, white teeth. Her straight black hair went down to her waist and was pushed back by a headband of white pearls.

Her dress was made of silk in a blush color and the square neckline had pearls running across it. On the long sleeves pearls also ran down and continued on in a lovely pattern all over the dress. Hermione thought she was beautiful, she looked like she had just come out of a painting.

Bellatrix went quickly to greet them and said in front of all her guests, "Everyone, it is my great pleasure to introduce to you our emissaries from France!" While Bellatrix was still introducing them, Draco put down his and Hermione's drinks, grabbed her arm and quietly moved closer to the new company.

After the Dark Lady was done with introductions, everyone clapped and went back to their own conversations when the music picked up. "Stay behind me and do not say a word," Malfoy said as they walked over to them.

The Dark Lady was in the middle of welcomes and greetings when she saw Draco. "Mael, Jacqueline, allow me to introduce you to my nephew, Draco Malfoy," and with that, Draco stood before Mael and shook his hand. He then took Jacqueline's small hand and kissed it. "My sweet mademoiselle, welcome to Malfoy Manor," Draco said suavely, towering over little Jacqueline.

Hermione stood back in awe at how charming Malfoy could be. The young girl was glowing and giggling nervously at Draco while Mael remained unsmiling. "Monsieur Malfoy, 'ow good of you to 'ave us," Jacqueline replied back politely, just as Hermione was sure she was taught to do.

Malfoy was talking to Mael, Jacqueline and the Dark Lady while Hermione remained close behind, silently. Then Hermione heard, "We are supposed to take you to our room, ma'am," said Alan Pucey uneasily with Aloysius behind him. Hermione was about to refuse, not knowing their plan when Malfoy turned around and ushered his hand to her, telling her to go.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

She followed the two young boys down a hall out of the foyer and up a separate flight of stairs. The two boys were apparently staying the night here and were sharing a small guest room with two beds. Hermione sat down anxiously, not knowing what their plan was, considering the last time she was with the boys.

"Can we get you anything? Food? Water?" Alan asked. "No, I am fine. Why am I here?" Hermione asked. "Master Malfoy said to bring you here when the French got here," piped young Aloysius who Hermione had never heard speak before.

"Oh. Are you two staying here?" Hermione asked, glad that she wasn't in the company of Adrian Pucey or Zabini. "Only for the night, Adrian didn't want to travel with us after the party, he said," Alan told her. Hermione assumed that Adrian was going to get drunk and didn't want the hassle of getting home.

All three were silent as they all were sitting in the room. The awkwardness of it was too much for Hermione, so she asked them for some food. The two boys left, locking the door behind them (with a key, rather than magic) and went for dinner.

When they came back they brought three full plates. They said that everyone was sitting to dinner downstairs and Malfoy had told the boys to eat up here with Hermione. The food was very good and all of them ate their meal silently.

"Are you both in Slytherin?" Hermione asked. "We are, all Puceys are. At least that's what Adrian says," said Alan. "Where are your parents?" asked Hermione, wondering why they were always tagging along with Adrian.

"Our dads were brothers, but Alo and I are a year apart. We've grown up together. Our parents are doing business in Russia for the Dark Lady…" Alan said, wondering if he had spilled too much to Hermione.

"What is Hogwarts like?" Hermione asked them, desperate for information. "Master Malfoy says we aren't supposed to talk to you about stuff like that," said Alo. "Why didn't Pucey- I mean, Adrian, come and get me?" Hermione asked instead.

"Malfoy asked us specifically! He said not to tell anyone and that he knew only we could do it," Alo said quite proudly. "How old are you, Alo?" Hermione said to know more about the boys. "Fourteen. Alan is fifteen," he replied.

"What are your best subjects?" Hermione desperately missed Hogwarts and learning. "Well, I guess I'm rather good at Transfiguration," said Alan. "And I like Care of Magical Creatures," said Alo.

"Those are both fine subjects," Hermione said smiling. The boys may be Slytherins and Puceys, but they both seemed good natured and sweet. "Yea, but Adrian says we both need to practice Dark Arts more," Alo said frowning.

Hermione did not know how to respond delicately to that statement, so she kept quiet. There was a very quiet tapping on the door and Alan went to go see what it was. It turned out to be a flying paper airplane hitting the door repeatedly. "This is from Mr. Malfoy, we need to go downstairs, Alo," said Alan.

When the boys left locking Hermione in again, she admired the little paper airplane that Draco made. She missed doing magic almost as much as she missed Harry. Hermione knew that it was snooping, but looked in all the drawers in the bedroom for anything useful to her. It turned out that there was nothing inside any of them so she sat on the bed and waited for the boys to return.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

The next time the door knocked, Hermione thought that it was the young Puceys, but when the door opened, it was Draco Malfoy. Hermione stood up and smoothed her dress out, thinking that they were leaving the party.

But Draco came in and shut the door behind him. "What time is it?" Hermione asked. "Ten o'clock. We are dancing downstairs," he replied. "How is it going? With the French and everything?" Hermione said.

Malfoy sat down on one of the beds and took off the jacket to his dress robes. "Quiet well. The Dark Lady has been talking to Mael which seems to be going very well and I have been with Jacqueline and dancing with her. She really loves to dance…" Malfoy said. Hermione took it that Draco did not like dancing very much.

"How were Alan and Aloysius?" Malfoy said. "They are sweet boys… They were fine," Hermione said sitting on the other bed. "Thank you for sending them and not…" Hermione stopped. This whole conversation with Malfoy was getting weird. "I didn't want Pucey or anyone else trying to take advantage while I was _wooing_ Jacqueline," he said shortly.

"She has requested to talk to you. Alone," Draco said. Hermione grew nervous that Jacqueline wanted a word with her. "Why? You told her that was alright?" Hermione said having a hard time believing that Malfoy would leave her alone with the young girl.

"If I could prevent it, I would. Trust me. But I can understand why she would want to speak to you. Listen to me, Granger," Malfoy said becoming very serious. "You will tell her nothing but sweet and lovely things about me and about your life with me. Anything she wants to hear, you will tell her. I cannot stress how important your performance is in this," he finished.

Hermione wanted to tell Jacqueline how Malfoy had hit her before, dragged her around and locked her away, but she knew that if she did she would not only be at the wrath of Draco, but the Dark Lady as well.

"Are we clear? You will tell her _nothing_ about the Vow." Malfoy asked, standing up and putting on his jacket. "Yes. We are clear, Malfoy," Hermione said. "Let's go, we are supposed to be downstairs. Dancing again, I'm sure," said Malfoy taking Hermione back downstairs.

The music was much louder and everyone was dancing a sort of ballroom style dance that Hermione did not know. "Come, Granger." Malfoy said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. While they made their way, Hermione turned bright red.

Everyone was staring at Hermione and whispering as she passed. She wanted more than anything to cover her mark and tried to hold her head high as people pointed. Malfoy turned out to be a smooth dancer, much better than Hermione was. He guided her around the dance floor in the foyer. Hermione was about to compliment Draco's dancing when Mael cut in.

"Monsieur Malfoy, would you mind if I cut in to dance with ze Mademoiselle?" Mael asked. Malfoy held onto Hermione tighter, unwilling to let go, but he finally handed Hermione's hand to Mael and said, "Not at all, mon ami."

Mael was an even swifter dancer than Draco was, Hermione found out. "Mademoiselle Granger, I am Mael Sauvageot, let us 'ave a look at you," Mael said as he twirled Hermione around slowly. Hermione felt like a show pony, but did her best to comply with the wizard.

"Ze mark, it fits you," Mael said when he finished inspecting Hermione. "My grand-père 'ad a marked girl in 'is life. She was named Lea if I remember correctly," he continued. "My wife 'ould have enjoyed this party and ze Malfoy Manor. But she chose to remain in _Évreux_with our children," Mael said still dancing with Hermione.

She had not said a word to Mael yet and was growing uncomfortable with his small talk. "Tell me, mon petit, and do not lie to me- 'ow does this Draco Malfoy treat you?" Mael asked as he leaned in very close to Hermione's ear.

"He treats me well, sir," was all Hermione said back to Mael. He seemed unsatisfied with her answer, but did not press her for more information. While Hermione was close and touching Mael, she wondered to herself if he ever smiled. When the song was over, Malfoy came back to collect Hermione.

"Jacqueline is waiting in the study to talk to Ms. Granger. May I?" He asked Mael as he reached out for Hermione's hand. Mael simply nodded and walked off of the dance floor. "The sooner Mael is gone, the better," Draco said leading Hermione to a set of double doors down a different hallway.

"Mademoiselle Jacqueline, may I introduce you Harry Potter's Mudblood, Hermione Granger," Malfoy said as he entered the room. Jacqueline was sitting in a large armchair by the fireplace in the study. The room was elegant and lighted with candles. She was sitting very poised and proper, Hermione noticed. Jacqueline's back was straight as a board and her hand were folded delicately in her lap.

"I will be right outside when you ladies are finished, my darling," Draco said smiling at the young girl. "Thank you, mon cher," Jacqueline said blushing. After Malfoy shut the door. Jacqueline motioned to the chair across from her and said, "Sit, if you please, 'ermione."

Hermione went to sit across from her and attempted to look as poised and comfortable as Jacqueline did. "I am Jacqueline Marie Sauvageot," she said introducing herself. "I am Hermione Jean Granger," Hermione replied to be polite.

"Draco is very 'andsome. No? My père would like him dearly. My père, Durand, has many scars as well," Jacqueline said. Hermione was getting sick of the small talk from the French. "Malfoy said you wanted to speak with me," Hermione said.

"Oui, I do. I need to ask you a few questions which I 'ope you will do me ze 'onor of answering truly," Jacqueline said slowly and carefully. "I need you to tell me 'hat kind of man Draco is," she asked Hermione.

"Draco is a fine man, Jacqueline. And he would be a fine husband for you," Hermione said, not knowing what she was getting this girl into. She was sure that if she would indeed be Mrs. Malfoy, he would love her and cherish her. Or at least Hermione hoped so.

"I will be 'onest with you, 'ermione. I do not like the idea of my future husband 'aving another women in his life. Does he… 'as he… Been intimate with you?" Jacqueline asked, clearly uncomfortable with the question.

Hermione could be perfectly truthful with her answer when she said, "No. I have never slept with Malfoy, he has never touched me in that way." Hermione was more than happy to keep it that way.

Jacqueline was clearly relieved at Hermione's answer. "Will you stand up for me, please?" Jacqueline asked. Hermione stood up from her seat and Jacqueline did the same. Hermione was taller than the girl by about half a foot and did not have the same grace that Jacqueline had.

Everything about Jacqueline was rather doll like and elegant. The closer Hermione got to her, the younger she looked. "Turn around, s'il vous plait." Jacqueline said. Hermione turned slowly and felt Jacqueline's small hand on her back. The girl was touching the "M".

"Who did zis to you?" Jacqueline asked as she traced the mark with her fingers. Hermione was greatly uncomfortable with Jacqueline touching her, but told her the truth. "The Dark Lady held me down and marked me after Draco captured me. It means that I belong to him…" Hermione said solemnly.

"For what it is worth, I am zorry this 'appened to you," Jacqueline said as she took her hand off Hermione's back. It stunned Hermione that Jacqueline was being so compassionate. "But my père and frère tell me that you are ze enemy… And that your punishment is to be 'ith my Draco," Jacqueline said.

Hermione thought it was rather soon to have Jacqueline using the term "My Draco," but said nothing and just nodded instead. Jacqueline was about to say something else when there was a knock and Malfoy entered the room again.

"Ladies, it is almost midnight. Shall we return to the party?" Malfoy said, offering his arm to Jacqueline. She blushed and accepted his arm and the three of them returned to the party.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

Hermione was still dazed from the strange conversation she had with Jacqueline as well as how enchanting Draco was being that night. Malfoy led the two ladies back out to the party with five minuets until midnight.

Most people seemed to be drunk, enjoying themselves (except for the French, who looked stern as could be) and waiting for the clock to strike midnight. Hermione could not find the Dark Lady among the partygoers, which seemed to lighten the mood for all the guests there.

Malfoy was leaning down to Jacqueline's ear and whispering into it, making the young girl giggle. Hermione was wondering to herself if she had looked and acted as young at sixteen as Jacqueline did. She thought she was probably more grown up at that age than Jacqueline because of the heavy weights that she went through with Ron and Harry.

Jacqueline was sheltered and protected by her father and brother at all times, she did not know how terrible the world could be. Hermione wandered off to a corner away from the crowd and left the two lovebirds alone. She wanted to be invisible and hide from everyone here.

Her plan didn't work though, because Adrian Pucey came swaggering over to her with two minuets until the New Year. "Mudblood, don't you look… Revealing," Pucey said putting his hand on Hermione's bare back. She could smell loads of alcohol on his breath and tried to get away form him.

"Where are you off to, Granger? It's almost midnight, don't want to be without a kiss," Pucey said pulling Hermione close to him. "Pucey, take your hands off of me! Pucey, Pucey- Stop!" Hermione said trying to wiggle away. He was holding her tight against him.

"Once Malfoy is married, who is going to pay attention to little old you? Looks like he is getting on with the French! Doesn't he? Stop squirming Granger, I'll take care of you real good when Malfoy is marri-" Pucey was saying until Hermione stopped him by stepping on his foot.

"You horrible bitch!" Pucey said as he turned Hermione around and pinned her to the wall. Everyone was starting the ten second countdown to midnight and no one took any notice of Adrian pinning Hermione in the corner.

Hermione tried to step on his foot again but Pucey was ready for it this time. When she tried to knee him her tight dress didn't allow her to do it. Pucey was laughing the whole time Hermione struggled and by the time the clock struck midnight, he leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth.

She was keeping her lips shut tight and trying to get away from him when he suddenly stopped. Mael Sauvageot had come and pulled the drunk Pucey off of her. "I zink it is time you left, oui?" Mael said shoving Pucey farther away. Adrain stammered off with a furious look.

Hermione was regaining her compousure and about to thank Mael when he said, "Mademoiselle Granger, let us find Jacqueline and Monsiuer Malfoy." Once Hermione recuperated Mael led her out of the corner and found Jacqueline and Malfoy finishing their New Years kiss.

Jacqueline stopped kissing Draco at one when she saw Mael coming. Malfoy did not seem embarrassed to be kissing Mael's little sister but was surprised to see Hermione on his arm. "I believe zis belongs to you, mon ami?" Mael said. "Yes, thank you, she does," Draco said glaring at Hermione. She knew she would have to explain what happened later to Malfoy, but not in front of Jacqueline.

"Jacqueline, we should be going, it ez late for you," Mael said to his sister. Jacqueline started to plead in French with her brother to stay longer and pouted her lips. Mael did not budge though and said something in French to her that made her stop one of her little feet like a child.

"Monsiuer Malfoy, Madamoiselle Granger, it 'as been a lovely evening but I zink it is time I took Jacqueline back to our hotel to get some sleep. It 'as been a very big day for her," Mael said.

After Mael and Malfoy exchanged the proper goodbyes and pleasantries, Mael left to go find the Dark Lady. People were still dancing and drinking while Jacqueline clung to Draco. "I will see you very soon, oui? And you will write to me, s'il vous plait?" Jacqueline said looking up at Draco with her arms around him.

Malfoy looked down on the girl and said, "Yes, my darling, I will write. And I will see you very soon _ma princesse_. In fact, I have a gift that will be waiting for you back at your hôtel in London," Malfoy said.

Jacqueline squealed with delight and turned to Hermione. "I am glad to 'ave met you tonight, 'ermione. I suspect I will see you soon as well," Jacqueline said giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

Jacqueline ran off to find her brother and Hermione was looking at Draco, glad to see how sweet he was being to the girl. "Now that that is good and done, what do you think you were doing with Mael? You were supposed to stay right behind me!" Malfoy said furious.

"Good and done? What do you mean good and done? That girl cares for you!" Hermione said. Malfoy grabbed Hermione by the arm and took her into the nearest bathroom. "I do not care what she cares for. This is my job, don't forget that, Granger. Why were you with Mael?" Malfoy said again.

"He was saving me from Pucey! He had me in a corner and kissed me!" Hermione yelled at him. "You kissed Pucey?" Malfoy asked full of anger. "Of course I didn't, I would never touch him! He was drunk and kissed me at midnight and only stopped when Mael dragged him off!" Hermione yelled at Draco, furious that he thought she would actually kiss Adrian Pucey.

"We will deal with this when we get home. Stay here while I find the Dark Lady. I need to speak with her before we go," Malfoy said leaving the bathroom. "You're locking me in a bathroom?!" Hermione yelled again.

"Granger! Shut your mouth! I am locking you in here so you won't get into any more trouble!" Malfoy yelled back, slamming the door and locking it behind him. Hermione took the opportunity of being locked in a bathroom to use it. She was ready for this night to be over.

While she was locked in the bathroom she was trying to make herself calm down. She was mad at Malfoy for toying with Jacqueline's feelings, locking her in a bathroom and making her wear this ridiculous dress. Since Draco was taking forever she took off her shoes and sat down on the cold tile.

She was in there for an hour and heard the party start to wind down. Hermione heard a few glasses break and people still celebrating but it seemed most people were headed home. When Malfoy finally came back he had her traveling cloak in hand. "Let's go," he said as he put the cloak on her.

The only people left at Malfoy Manor were those too drunk to get home. No one took any notice of the two as they left. Hermione could smell a little bit of alcohol on Draco as she held his hand to apparate back to Reste Manor.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

Once Draco and Hermione got back home, Malfoy marched Hermione upstairs to her bedroom. When they were inside Malfoy took off the jacket and shirt of his dress robes and sank into the armchair.

"Rooly!" Draco called out. The elf appeared at once waiting for Malfoy's command. "Whiskey. Quickly," was all that Malfoy said. Rooly returned with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. "A toast, perhaps?" Malfoy said as he filled the glasses.

Hermione was still standing and wishing that Malfoy would get out of her room. She wanted nothing more than to take off her horrible costume and bathe. "A toast to what?" Hermione asked.

"To wooing and enticing Jacqueline, for one. I'd say she is quite taken with me. Also, to the New Year, our new French friends and how you managed to not fuck up tonight entirely," Malfoy said raising his glass to Hermione then finishing it in three quick gulps.

Hermione still stood as she thought of how strange and uncomfortable tonight was. She had too many questions and no answers about everything that was going on. After Malfoy finished another drink, he asked, "What's wrong, pet?"

"What is all of this!?" Hermione blurted out. When Malfoy showed no sign of knowing what she was talking about, she continued, "Why does the Dark Lady want you to have a French wedding? What is going on at Hogwarts? Why are the Pucey's parents in Russia? Tell me what is happening!" Hermione screamed, no longer being able to hold it all in.

Malfoy was startled at Hermione's sudden outburst, but finished another drink and stammered to her. Hermione knew he was already drunk and tried to back away when Malfoy held her face. "For someone as smart as you are, you can be incredibly stupid, Granger," he said.

"The world is changing. The Dark Lady is doing something that the Dark Lord could never do. Uniting us all and giving every pureblood in the world what they want! Power," Malfoy said.

"I will be the first to admit that my aunt is not the most sane person on this planet, she is maniacal. But she understands the need for unity… The need for our people to feel that they are a part of a society. A community! One with parties, weddings, and families! The things that make life, _life_. Not just murder and domination. It is her vision," Malfoy said, letting go of Hermione's face.

Hermione could not say a word to Malfoy and was processing all the information he had just shared. Bellatrix's plan was scarier to her than the thought of being with Malfoy forever. She felt sick all over and her heart cried out for Harry.

"When we have Potter, the Dark Lady will use his blood to bring the Dark Lord back. Together, they will rule over a new world," he said. "Is this what you want too, Malfoy? Is this your dream?" Hermione said, not wanting to believe that Draco was that evil inside.

"I have told you this before! It doesn't matter what I want! I _know_ where the world is headed, unlike you and Potter. And when that new world gets here, I want to be ahead of it, not buried dead beneath it," Malfoy said, almost frightened, with yet another drink in his hand.

"I am not just doing this for me, Hermione," Malfoy whispered. "You will under my protection and safe in my home," he finished. "No, Malfoy. I will never be safe as long as you are there," Hermione shot at him.

Malfoy jumped up and threw his glass at Hermione. She narrowly dodged it when the second glass came flying at her. The second glass grazed her shoulder and broke all over her. "You chose this! You could have let Potter die! Do _not_ pretend like you are not here on your own accord!" Malfoy screamed at her.

Malfoy grabbed the bottle of whiskey and left Hermione's room quickly. Once the door was shut and locked behind him, Hermione started to cry. She pulled a small shard of glass out of her shoulder that had torn her dress and knew the worst part was that Malfoy was right.

She was here because of the bargain she made with Malfoy. She gave her life for Harry's that night in the forest and made the Unbreakable Vow with Malfoy. Hermione felt defeated because she could not run away to help Harry and the other survivors from this awful world that Malfoy said was sure to happen.

She could do nothing that night except take off her horrible dress, clean her wounds and fall into a deep and troubled sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

After Malfoy revealed Bellaxtrix's horrific vision to Hermione and threw glass at her, he left her in her room (yet again) for a few more days. Hermione was feeling like a prisoner more than ever before and was becoming more and more depressed.

Hermione was sitting on her window seat and looking at the overgrown gardens outside. It was January and there was frost all over the grounds of Reste Manor. She was sure with some proper care and come spring that the manor would look like a beautiful English garden.

She was so into her daydreams that she didn't hear Minnie come in the room. "My miss, Master Malfoy is having a late breakfast downstairs and would much like your company," the little elf squeaked.

Hermione changed quickly out of her pajamas and put on a comfortable set of robes before she went downstairs to see a large brunch set out in the dining room. Malfoy was at the head of the table eating and reading several letters in front of him.

He motioned to the seat to his left and Hermione went to sit down next to him. He served her some fruit, a muffin, eggs and bacon. They were both eating in uncomfortable silence until Malfoy started to giggle.

"What are you so pleased about?" Hermione asked. "This letter. It is from an envoy, do you remember the men in blue who were with Mael?" Malfoy replied. Hermione nodded yes and he continued, "One of them works for us. He reports back on what the French are doing. Apparently Jacqueline is begging to be married immediately."

"You only just met her! And she is sixteen!" Hermione said, shocked that Malfoy had such a pull over the girl. "Which is why Durand is refusing. She wants to be married on Valentine's Day, but she doesn't turn seventeen until February 17th," Malfoy said as he searched for another letter.

"Durand came into London yesterday and wants us to go to his hotel to meet him tonight. He has spent today with the Dark Lady so far and requests us for dinner," said Malfoy. Hermione was not particularly keen on eating dinner with a dark witch and wizard, but she knew she wouldn't have a choice.

"I will be going to London?" Hermione suddenly asked, realizing that she would be going somewhere other than Malfoy Manor for the first time in months. "Yes, you will be going to London. The Dark Lady suggested the French stay in Hogsmede but Jacqueline wanted to see the sights in the city," he said.

"We'll have to go in muggle clothes," Malfoy said looking slightly disgusted. As much as Hermione wasn't looking forward to tonight, she was happy she would get to go to London. She was never one for cities or crowds but she missed the muggle world and the world outside of living with Malfoy.

After they were finished eating the two moved to the living room for tea. As they were drinking their tea, Malfoy asked, "What did you think of Jacqueline?" Hermione wondered why Malfoy was asking her opinion on something, but decided to be honest.

"I think that she is beautiful. And kind… Beautiful and kind, but young." Hermione concluded. Malfoy nodded his head to silently agree with her. "She is fascinated by pretty things, dancing and dresses. She has not even left Beauxbatons yet and she wants to get married?" Hermione said.

"I am aware of all of this and it is one of the few things we will ever agree on. But do you think she will make a good wife? Be honest with me," Malfoy said seriously. Hermione did not agree with a lot of aspects about Malfoy and Jacqueline's relationship, but she was honest about what she told Malfoy.

"I think she will make a good wife. But only because she has been sheltered and been required to be obedient by men in her life. She will only be going from her father and brother telling her what to do to you telling her what to do," Hermione said.

Malfoy took a second to consider what Hermione said and he replied, "How feministic of you to notice. I know you are not wrong though. She is sheltered and still very young. Do you think she will make a good mother?"

"I think she is too young to be a mother. In time though, I think she would love her children very much," Hermione said. Hermione was in her early twenties and thought she herself was too young to become a parent and she had a hard time imagining someone younger than her starting a family and raising kids.

Malfoy didn't respond to Hermione's answer as they finished their tea. "The muggle clothes I purchased should be here soon. I picked out a few options for you since I have no idea what muggle women wear. I have a small number of suits I keep upstairs for when I have to do business in London. We'll leave a little after five so be ready to leave no later than 4:45," Malfoy said as he got up and gestured for Hermione to go back upstairs.

"No, Draco please! Do not lock me in that room again," Hermione burst out. They were both surprised at what she said and how loudly she said it. "What did you just say to me?" Malfoy asked. "I only meant, isn't there something else I could do? Please… I can't be in there anymore," she said more calmly than before.

Malfoy looked like he was about to throw Hermione over his should and haul her upstairs like he had done in the past, but instead he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Follow me then," he said as he left the room and Hermione followed close behind.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as she followed Draco out of the living room, slightly afraid of where they were headed. "A tour," Malfoy said simply. Hermione had lived at Reste Manor for months and had never seen the whole place. They started at the front door and started to explain the history of the house.

"The house is almost one hundred and seventy years old, if I remember correctly. Reste Manor was built because one of the Malfoy wives at the time was too overwhelmed by how large Malfoy Manor was and wanted a quiet place for holidays," Malfoy said as he circled the entrance room, recalling all the Malfoy history he had been taught in his life.

"I've told you before that we have a dock and boat house by the coast but that the tides were too rocky and strong to do anything recreational. Martha Malfoy drowned under the dock and we haven't used it since. This way," he said walking to the kitchen.

Hermione had seen the kitchen already but knew the stairs to the basement led out of the kitchen. "We won't go into the cellars, you of course have seen those before," he said. "Unless you want to go downstairs?" Malfoy asked with a devilish smile on his face. "No, I think we can skip past the cellar." Hermione said.

The two walked through the dining room, a bathroom and the living room as Malfoy shared more history about the floors and paintings, even though Hermione was very familiar with all of these rooms. Hermione was almost bored until they got to the only other door downstairs that was always locked.

When Malfoy opened the door Hermione was surprised it was a short hallway with doors on the left side. She thought for sure it was just one room and didn't know that the manor had three other rooms downstairs.

The first door on the left was a simple sitting room with large glass windows and a door to get outside. "A modified sunroom, I suppose? I don't remember ever really using this room as a child," he said as he stared out the windows. Outside the garden was extremely overgrown and all the grass was dead.

"It is much prettier in spring and summer," Malfoy said as they left the sunroom. The next room was another bathroom and nothing that really intrigued Hermione. The last room however, was a study. The room was about the same size as her bedroom upstairs but with a desk, sofa and lined with books.

"Why do you never use this room? Or this hallway?" Hermione asked because she was shocked that a room with books was so seldom used. All three of these rooms had a small bit of dust and the smell that houses get when no one lives in them. "I see no use for these rooms when it is just the two of us living here. It stays cleaner this way and no one is disorganizing it. Let's go upstairs," Malfoy said just as Hermione was examining the books on the shelves.

Most books were about the importance of being a pure-blood so Hermione knew she would never read those. The others were about wizard investing and finance, also boring to Hermione. The only books that looked interesting were the books she saw were history books and what looked like old journals.

After Malfoy locked the hallway back up they went upstairs. Hermione's room was the closest to the stairs but further down there were three other bedrooms identical to her own. All the other bedrooms seemed to have not been used in years. One of the bedrooms had children's toy in the closet that looked very old.

Around the corner on the second floor there was a narrow staircase leading up to the third floor. "I stayed in the bedroom closest to these stairs when I was growing up. We didn't come here much because there was always something happening at Malfoy Manor. The second floor is strictly bedrooms for family and guests," Malfoy said.

"What is on the third floor?" Hermione asked. She knew that was where Malfoy slept and spent most of his time. She was most curious to see what was on the third level and hoped that their tour didn't stop there.

"My bedroom is the only room on the third floor. I wanted to clear out the furniture that was originally up there and have my bedroom set from Malfoy Manor brought over… But that did not happen," Malfoy said. Hermione was sure that Bellatrix wasn't going to let Malfoy take a single thing out of that house without a fight.

When he started to climb the stairs Hermione was almost hesitant to follow but she hopped the stairs two at a time to catch up to Malfoy. The small landing had a single door and Draco took out his wand to unlock it.

He held the door open for her and they stepped inside Malfoy's bedroom. The walls had green wallpaper all around them that Hermione suspected a woman picked out. Malfoy's bedroom furniture was chestnut wood and looked about a hundred years old. The bed was large and perfectly made and his bathroom had an old claw foot tub. A desk in the corner held all of Malfoy's letters and writing paper and had a small bookshelf next to it.

"What do you think?" Malfoy asked. "It doesn't seem like you," Hermione said honestly. "I don't like it either. Everything in this house hasn't been updated in about eighty years and it isn't my taste," he said.

They went back to the main floor and saw that their packages of muggle clothes had arrived. Hermione was about to bring the bags upstairs to her bedroom to change when she asked, "Why did you show me the house? It has been months and you never thought to show me before?" Hermione asked.

"I want you to be familiar with it when or if Jacqueline lives here. She will look to you to know how the house runs and where everything is. I am hoping that we won't be living here, but we might. Now, it's time to get ready." Malfoy said as they both went to their bedrooms.

She was unhappy that Malfoy thought that it should be her responsibility to look after Jacqueline and get her situated. If she was going to be Malfoy's wife then he should be the one to make her feel comfortable in the house.

While she thought of all of this, Hermione took out the clothes from the bags and saw that Malfoy really had no idea what muggle women wore. There was a pair of dated bellbottom jeans, a Christmas sweater and a few other ridiculous items. There was a pencil skirt though with a matching jacket that someone in an office would wear, so she chose that.

Thankfully undershirts, button-down shirts and slacks were common between wizards and muggles so she wore a nice shirt that she sometimes wore under her robes. She also wore the low-heeled shoes that she wore on New Years Eve. Hermione was pleased with how she looked and was sure that Malfoy would be too and was all set when he came to her door.

He looked very business ready in a grey suit and black button-down. His hair was styled carefully to hide some of the scaring on his face and he looked confident. The two looked like they had just stepped out of the office. "Wear the earrings, the pearls," Malfoy said. Her hair was up in a ponytail so the earrings stood out as the only jewelry she was wearing.

They walked downstairs and Malfoy gave her a pea coat that was a little too big for her to wear but would keep her warm as they walked through London. They both put on their coats, held hands, and apparated out of Reste Manor.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

Hermione was startled to see that they had apparated right into the Leaky Cauldron. A once very busy place filled with witches and wizards was deserted except for three people hidden in a corner. She tried frantically to look around for any information about what was happening around the wizarding world. She searched the pub for newspapers, posters, anything that would give her some knowledge.

But Malfoy was quick to see what she was doing and grasped her hand tight and took her out to the busy streets of London. It was almost overwhelming for Hermione at first to be back around so many muggles and people who were not Death Eaters.

She wanted to stop and take in the city and adjust to everything that was going on but Malfoy would not slow down and continued to drag her behind him. "When you meet Durand be polite to him and try not to stare," Malfoy said.

"Why would I stare?" Hermione asked. "It is said that Durand has more scars than I do and looks grotesque. He has been France's most feared wizard for the past forty years. That doesn't come without a price," he said.

Hermione just nodded and kept walking with Malfoy. They walked for blocks until he suddenly stopped in front of a very old and grand building. "This is it. Are you ready?" Malfoy said as he straightened his suit.

"Ready as I will ever be," she replied. When they walked into the hotel, one of the wizards who was in blue on New Years Eve greeted them in the lobby. "Monsieur Malfoy and Mademoiselle Granger, I am Paul. Durand is waiting for you upstairs. Zis way please," he said as he lead them to the elevator.

Both wizards seemed extremely uncomfortable inside the elevator. The two talked about how silly an electric box that went up and down a building was and how they didn't know how muggles did it. Once they go to the top floor they all stepped out and went to the only door on the floor.

Hermione had never been in such an elegant hotel and had certainly never been in a penthouse suite. She was blown away to see that inside it was just like a little house complete with a foyer and stairs that led to a second story. Paul took them to the dining room where Durand sat at the head of the table with his oldest son Mael on his right side and a man about Malfoy's age on his left.

Durand was a very large and scary man. His long hair was black and grey and pulled into a low ponytail. He was wearing deep blue robes with a black dress shirt underneath. Hermione tried to act calm and not stare at Durand like Malfoy had told her, but she could not help it.

Part of his nose was missing. Half of his nose, to be exact. His face looked like chunks had been taken out of it and the scars ran long and deep. He stood up to greet them and said, "Monsieur Malfoy, Mademoiselle Granger, welcome."

He walked over to them and took Draco's hand first to shake. Malfoy was a very tall man and though he was taller than Durand, Durand was build much heavier and seemed to be pure muscle. Hermione was looking to Mael and the other wizard as Durand and Malfoy were exchanging small talk.

"Mademoiselle," Durand said as he took her hand to kiss it. Hermione bowed her head slightly and tried to smile a little but she was sure she looked as nervous as she felt. "You already know my oldest son, Mael. Zis is my youngest son, Louis," Durand said introducing them to Jacqueline's other brother. When they all sat back down at the table together, Malfoy sat in-between Louis and Hermione.

"Ze Dark Lady could not stay with us but 'as asked me to give her greetings. A vibrant woman she is, yes?" Durand said as he poured wine for everyone at the table. Hermione was looking at the Frenchmen and saw how similar they all looked. Each had the same light blue eyes, dark black hair and pale skin as Jacqueline.

Louis was just like his older brother Mael in the sense that Hermione thought they never smiled. Louis could not have been older than twenty-three but Hermione saw that he had a wedding ring on his finger.

"My little Jacqueline is very taken with you, Malfoy. Are you as taken with her?" Durand asked, getting straight to the point. "I am, sir. Jacqueline is exceptionally vivacious and gives my life a light that was missing," Malfoy said confidently to Durand.

It made Hermione uncomfortable to see how well Draco was lying. Durand started to laugh and said, "She says we are much alike. Tough and scarred on the outside but soft and gooey on ze inside. There is nothing that I would not give my petite perle. Can you say the same?" Durand asked.

"I would give Jacqueline anything she asked for and more," Malfoy said seriously. "And you, 'ermione? Jacqueline says she is fond of you. But do you zink she would still be fond of you when you start giving Draco children? My Jacqueline dreams of baby names, do you?" Durand said even more seriously than Malfoy had.

Hermione was stumped and could not find the words to say when Malfoy answered Durand for her. "Hermione and I have already named our son," he said quickly. Durand laughed again and said, "Is that so? Tell me what you plan to name ze boy?"

"Mabon FitzRoy Malfoy," Draco said immediately. This made Durand almost spit out his wine with laughter. "I will give you zis, Malfoy! You know your history. Does your maîtresse-en-titre really have ze mark everyone 'as told me about?" Durand said.

Hermione was extremely confused as to what was happening and why Malfoy was naming children Hermione was determined not to have. "It is true, she is marked. Jacqueline has told me that your father had a marked woman as well?" Malfoy said.

"Zis is also true. Her name was Lea and my père spent more time with her than his true family. So you can see my worry that you will neglect my pêche and favor zis one," Durand said gesturing towards Hermione. "Perhaps if Louis does not object, he can take Ms. Granger on a walk while we have a more serious talk?" Malfoy suggested.

"Oui, oui. Louis, take ze girl around and show her the garden on ze roof. Mael, Malfoy and I have some things to discuss," Durand said waving the two away. Hermione was glad to be out of the dining room and the uncomfortable conversations.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

Hermione thought that she and Louis would be going on a walk as Durand suggested but instead Louis took Hermione out of the dining room and into the living room. The man sat down on the couch and stared straight ahead, not acknowledging her. "How do you like London so far?" Hermione asked trying to be social.

"I prefer France," Louis said still looking ahead as he twirled his wedding ring on his finger. "Oh. Do you miss your wife?" Hermione asked. "I suppose so. She is pregnant with our first child and is staying with my soeur," he replied. "Your sister?" Hermione knew about Jacqueline, Mael and now Louis but nothing about their other sibling.

"Oui, Anne-Sophie. My wife is staying with 'er family," said Louis plainly. "Your family is big then?" Hermione asked. "My père has Mael, Anne-Sophie, myself and Jacqueline. Mael and Anne-Sophie 'ave three children and we just learned zat Mael's wife is pregnant again," Louis explained frustrated as if this was all common knowledge.

"Is your mother staying with them as well?" Hermione said. Louis became very silent and said quietly, "She does not live." Hermione felt horrible and foolish that she had asked. They both sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while until Hermione grew restless.

"Where is Jacqueline?" Hermione said. Louis took a deep sigh of annoyance and replied, "She is upstairs doing 'er homework. She returns to Beauxbatons in a few days." Hermione had been away from Hogwarts for so long that she almost forgot about having to do homework over holidays. She sat missing a time where her main worry was homework and thought yet again how young Jacqueline was.

They sat together in the living room for over an hour in silence before Malfoy and Mael entered the room. Both Louis and Hermione stood when they walked in and noticed how both men were smiling in a way that wasn't genuine. "I hope our Louis did not bore you to death, mademoiselle! He is not one for ze chatting," Mael said as he patted his younger brother on the back.

"I know Jacqueline wants to zee you Malfoy, but 'er studies come first as you know," Mael said. "Quite right, I understand. It is time that Ms. Granger and I head home I think," Malfoy said through gritted teeth. He held his arm out for Hermione to take and got ready to leave.

"I will see you both soon, give Jacqueline my regards and let her know there is a gift waiting for her at Beauxbatons," Malfoy said as they all said their goodbyes. Hermione and Malfoy took the lift down and as soon as they were out of the building, Draco said, "I have had it with the sodding French." He picked up his pace trying to get distance between him and the hotel.

"What happened? What do you all talk about?" Hermione asked wondering why he was in such a bad mood. "Not here, we'll talk when we get to the Leaky Cauldron. Too many muggles running around," he said.

It was dark when they got to the Leaky Cauldron and the only man working was the barman. When the barman saw them he looked terrified and it took him a moment to calm down and get drinks for them.

They sat a table in the corner and Malfoy did not acknowledge the barman when he brought them two glasses of wine. As Malfoy was downing his drink, Hermione looked around trying to read every poster on the walls and find any newspapers.

The only sign that she could see from where she was sitting was a poster drawing of a yellow lightening bolt sewed onto some robes. The whole print had a large X through it and the caption read, "Kill On Sight". She was anxious to know what that meant but Malfoy interrupted her thoughts.

"Durand is a fool. But I will indeed be marrying his _little peach_," Malfoy said as he took Hermione's glass of wine and finished it as well. Hermione was shocked that marriage negotiations were all settled the first time Durand had met Malfoy but suspected the Dark Lady had something to do with it.

"Just like that? You are getting married?" Hermione said still surprised. "Not that simple. Durand made me agree to a ridiculous number of things," he said extremely annoyed. "Such as?" Hermione asked as she silently still tried to scan the room. The Leaky Cauldron seemed more dark and depressing than she had remembered it.

"Such as we have to wait until she becomes of age, obviously. He agreed to let her marry me while she is still at Beauxbatons and she will travel back and forth from school and living with me as long as she has a private tutor," he said gesturing the barman for more wine.

"Beauxbatons will allow that? She is in her seventh year and needs to be in classes?" Hermione said shocked that a student would be married. "The daughter of Durand can do anything she wants and more. I've told you this before, her father is feared," said Malfoy.

"I have to give Jacqueline her own private suite to study in and entertain guests, her family is welcomed at my home whenever they want to pop in, she is not allowed around my work or know what I am doing for the Dark Lady- Which I am fine with," he said.

He sipped his third glass of wine and said, "And of course, he has made some specific rules about you." Hermione was angry that she was getting dragged into Malfoy's marriage again but kept her mouth shut and let him explain.

"I am not to touch you until after my wedding night with Jacqueline. He is afraid if you become pregnant before his daughter that I will favor the children you will have more than the children Jacqueline will have," he said.

She was disgusted but also pleased that she would not have to worry about sleeping with Malfoy until he got married. There was still time for her to think of a plan or a way to get Malfoy to change his mind. "Jacqueline also had some requests about you. She wants you to have breakfast and tea with her every Monday. Don't ask me why because I don't understand it at all, but it is easy enough to fulfill," Malfoy finished.

"I also have to give her a monthly allowance for her to buy dresses or whatever else she wants to purchase. I agreed to that because when I am married I inherit everything from my father's estate as well as some of the Black fortune on my mother's side," said Malfoy who seemed to be very pleased with that.

"One last thing," Malfoy said getting up to leave. "You are not allowed at the wedding. I didn't think that would be an issue either. You can come to the reception," he said as he held his arm out for Hermione to take again.

Hermione was about to ask why he didn't pay the bar tab but then she realized that the Dark Lady probably had the place in her back pocket. She grabbed onto his arm and they apparated back to Reste Manor.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

"Minnie! Dinner, now!" Draco shouted once they were back home. The small elf was already setting up for dinner when they walked into the dining room. She scurried out as soon as she was finished and the two began eating.

"What did you and Louis talk about? He is duller than a great thaw," Malfoy said as he ate his salmon. "I did most of the talking, really. I asked about his family mostly. Why didn't you tell me that Jacqueline's mother was dead?" Hermione asked.

"Everyone's parents are dead. Why should the Sauvageot's mother matter?" Malfoy said. Hermione was disgusted at how insensitive Malfoy was being but knew better than to say anything. If she was going to try and convince him to not have his children she would have to watch what she said.

"When is the wedding?" Hermione asked trying to keep the conversation light. "Whenever and wherever Jacqueline wants it to be… I need to go buy a ring, don't I?" Malfoy said after a pause. "I think that would be a good idea. Does she know yet?" Hermione asked.

"No, Durand hasn't told her. I'll be surprising her at Beauxbatons next week in front of her friends and her family will be there as well for me to propose. Tomorrow you will help me pick out a ring for her," he said.

"Why do you need my help? You picked out my earrings with no problem?" Hermione said. "Because this will be for my _wife_ and Durand Sauvageot's favorite child. You are just my prize," he said in a way that deeply hurt Hermione's feelings. They did not talk for the rest of dinner and went to each other's rooms without saying goodnight.

Hermione was awake and making her bed when Malfoy came in the next morning. "My jeweler as sent me some rings to look at. We'll look at them after breakfast, let's go," Malfoy said.

Hermione threw on her bathrobe and followed him downstairs. "That was fast of your jeweler," she noted as she drank her orange juice. "I sent him an owl before bed last night and told him he better have some options for me when I woke up. I haven't looked at them yet but he hasn't let me down before," he replied.

"Your aunt must be ecstatic," Hermione said softly to see his reaction. "The Dark Lady is extremely pleased with me. I think after the wedding she will have to give me back Malfoy Manor and she will go to one of the Black estates," he said smiling.

"After the wedding though, I will be traveling quite a lot," Malfoy said. "Why? You will be a newlywed, surely Jacqueline will want you around?" Hermione said. "Since I've been dealing with this French business so much I have been neglecting my other duties," he said.

"Other duties?" Hermione questioned. "I thought you were supposed to be smart, Granger. Once I'm married I have to go back to the Dark Lady and work. Potter is still out there and who knows what he is doing while we are all doing wedding preparations. And after the wedding we'll have Durand's help in the search. The Dark Lady has high expectations and to disappoint her… I don't want that," Malfoy said.

Hermione grew very quiet and sad. She hoped everyday that Harry was safe and trying to get to her. She worried that with Durand's help they may finally find Harry and kill him, bringing the Dark Lady's vision to life.

"Don't look so sad. It's unbecoming. Let's go look at the rings," Malfoy said leaving for the living room. Sullenly, Hermione got up and followed him to the living room trying not to dwell on everything that could go wrong.

On the coffee table were four jewelry boxes. They sat next to each other and Malfoy opened three of the four boxes. Hermione's jaw dropped when she saw the engagement rings. She had never seen anything so shimmering. She was curious to know how much these rings cost, but she knew that was rude and kept it to herself.

"What do you think?" Malfoy said. The first ring was bright gold with the largest diamond on the band out of all the other rings and Hermione thought it was lovely, but not Jacqueline's taste. "Not the first one," she said. Malfoy agreed with her and took that box off of the table.

The second box held a large simple square diamond with blue sapphires all around it. Again Hermione thought it was lovely but too plain for Jacqueline. The third ring was held in white gold with milgrain edging. In the center was a light clear blue, very, very large pear cut diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds in an intricate design. Hermione took that ring out of the box to look more closely at it.

The pear cut blue diamond matched Jacqueline's light blue eyes perfectly and the milgrain edging looked like lace. She was looking at the inside of the band and saw something engraved in it, she read out loud "Lumière de ma Vie."

"Light of my Life," Malfoy said. "I had all three rings engraved with it just in case," he said. "This is stunning. I don't think stunning even fully describes it," Hermione said as she carefully put the ring back in the box. She thought for sure that this would be the ring for Jacqueline but remember the fourth box that Malfoy hadn't opened yet.

"What is in the last one?" Hermione asked. Malfoy took a moment then picked up the box and handed it to Hermione. When she opened it she saw the biggest emerald that could fit on a ring. The deep green stone was princess cut and sat alone on a white gold band. "This was my mother's ring. It's a Malfoy heirloom," he said.

Hermione knew in the back of her head that it had to have belonged to Narcissa and many other Malfoy wives before her. "Shouldn't Jacqueline have this one?" Hermione asked. "I don't know if I want her to have it. I think I will keep it… If Jacqueline gives me a daughter perhaps I will give it to her when she gets married," he said quietly.

"She'll have the light blue one. I think she'll like that best," Malfoy said packing away all the other weddings rings and putting Jacqueline's engagement ring in his pocket. "I'm taking a portkey on Thursday for Beauxbatons and hopefully be back Sunday. While I'm gone I've pulled some books I need you to read," he said.

"Books that you _need_ me to read?" Hermione said shocked that Malfoy would want her help with something book related. "Basic French. I want to know what the French are saying from now on. My French is conversational at best and I don't have time to learn the language," Malfoy said.

"I won't lock you in your room while I'm away. But you are only allowed to use your bedroom, the dining room and kitchen. All other doors will be locked. I'm going to Malfoy Manor and will be back tomorrow," he said getting up to leave.

Hermione was about to say thank you but he cleared out of the room before she could get a syllable in. Hermione went back to her room and dwelled on thought about Harry and whoever else may still be alive and wondered when the wedding would happen.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: So sorry all for this really late update! I had to go out of the country for work and just spent my 25th birthday in Las Vegas! ^.^

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

While Malfoy was at Beauxbatons, Hermione quickly devoured all the French books he had given her. She spent the days reading with her door open and lounging in her pajamas. She knew that reading several books and practicing the words out loud would not be enough to learn the entire French language but was pleased with the start.

She missed reading and learning terribly, especially learning magic. She missed her wand and wondered what Malfoy had done with it or if he would ever trust her enough to leave her alone with her wand.

On Sunday evening as Hermione was eating dinner in the kitchen Malfoy returned home from France. She was disappointed he came back because she was enjoying her privacy but when he entered the kitchen she stood to greet him.

"Miss me, Granger?" Malfoy said as he sat down across from her at the small kitchen table. "What do you think?" Hermione replied sitting back down. He just chuckled at her as Minnie brought him a bowl of soup. "How was Beauxbatons?" Hermione asked.

"They call the bloody thing a _palace_. But Jacqueline now wears a ring on her finger and I did what needed to be done. She wants the wedding to be on the 17th of February," he said.

"February? I thought she was planning on a spring wedding?" Hermione asked. "We were but she comes of age on the 17th and didn't want to wait a day longer, even if it lands on a Wednesday," Malfoy said with annoyance.

"But… That is only next month," she said in a panic. If the wedding was going to be a month away that meant that Draco and Jacqueline's wedding night would here before she knew it. Her thoughts raced as she tried to think of a way to stop Malfoy from taking her to bed after he got married.

"Well, she is already planning it. It is amazing how quickly things can get done when your funds are endless. We'll be going to Beauxbatons in the beginning of February to get ready for the wedding," Malfoy said.

"We? Beauxbatons?" Hermione said, still trying to calm her thoughts down. "The wedding is going to be at Beauxbatons. Jacquline said that Malfoy Manor lacked the sparkle or some other nonsense that Beauxbatons has. Also this way we don't have to worry about escorting all of her under-aged friends to England," he said.

"We'll have our own section of the palace where we will both have our own rooms. I looked at them while I was there and they are very extravagant. We'll have our own living room, dining room and of course multiple bedrooms. They overlook the garden where the ceremony will be," he finished.

Hermione was silent for a moment and said, "And… You are certain you want to marry her?" If there was no wedding it could buy Hermione more time and possibly save Jacqueline from a brutish husband. Malfoy clenched a fist and Hermione knew she struck a nerve.

"I have told you not to ask me that, remember? The Dark Lady wants me to marry the girl so that means I will marry her. And while she gives me pure-blooded children, her father will help me hunt for Potter and you will be alongside my wife and give me bastards. The sooner you do, the sooner Potter will come running and I will have done my duties to the Dark Lady," Malfoy said with his voice rising with every word.

"And after your great hero is dead, the Dark Lady will find a way to bring the Dark Lord back and her New World will begin," he finished with coldness in his voice. Tears began to fall from Hermione's eyes because of what Malfoy had said and she could not stop herself.

"I am not trying to make you upset," he said. "But it appears that being blunt with you is the only way to get something into your head. This is the way the world will be, Hermione… You are my prize and a part of my house. Someday I think you will realize this and be glad for my protection," Malfoy said.

After grabbing some food from the pantry, Malfoy left a crying Hermione in the kitchen and went to his bedroom. Hermione sat there for a while and tried to make herself stop crying before she went up to her own bedroom for a night of restless sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY

She woke up late the next morning to Malfoy in her room. She was scared at first but saw that he was placing a vase of flowers on her nightstand. "I found these this morning for you. An apology for upsetting you last night," Malfoy said quietly.

Hermione sat up to see the flowers he had gotten her. "These are Noisette roses… How did you know that I liked these?" Hermione said completely shocked. She had no idea where he could have found the roses with the weather still being so cold.

"I looked through your gardening books while you were asleep. You folded a page in one of the books with Noisette roses on it," he said. Malfoy went to sit down on the chair as Hermione smelled the flowers.

She was still too wounded from last night to say thank you to Malfoy so she bowed her head instead and admired the pretty flowers. "I don't mean to be harsh. But the sooner you make peace with the New World however, the better off we will all be. I also want the communication between us to be better," he said.

Hermione lost her breath for a moment and thought of a delicate way to "communicate" with him. "You don't want to be harsh? Communication?!" She said getting out of bed and pulling on her bathrobe.

"Is that a joke? Draco, you make it impossible for me to communicate with you! Do you realize that?" Hermione said getting worked up. "You can't expect communication or a functional relationship with me when half the time you are yelling at me, locking me up or harming me!" Hermione exclaimed.

"The other half of the time you still lock me up but bring me things like roses or pearls to make up for it? It's not right, it's not fair and…" Hermione was saying until she saw Malfoy violently tapping his foot with an angry look on his face.

"I feel like you are forgetting your situation and who I am Hermione," he said. "You have know me for over a decade and my behavior surprises you? Not only that, but should I remind you why you are here with me? I am _trying_ to do something nice and if you cannot understand that, please shut your mouth." Malfoy said.

This was exactly what Hermione was trying to tell him! How unreasonable and cruel he was. Hermione was glad that he knew how bad his behavior was, but he did nothing to change it. They stood away from each other trying to calm down. Hermione knew if she kept pushing Malfoy's buttons he was sure to hit her or throw something at her.

"Do you like them at least?" He said testily. "Yes, Malfoy. They are lovely. Is there anything else you need from me this morning?" Hermione said trying to get rid of him. "I wanted to know how your French was coming," he said.

"As could as it can be with only a few books," said Hermione. "We are leaving much faster than I thought we would but I will try to get a few more books for you to read. The coming weeks will be very busy with wedding plans…" Malfoy was beginning to say.

"I will absolutely not help you with any of those plans, so please do not ask," Hermione said. "I do not like your attitude this morning, Granger. I was only saying that we would be quite busy. And if I did ask for your help, you would do what I ask of you and remember to not give me so much cheek. Got it?" Malfoy said still trying to be calm.

Hermione nodded her head in understanding and they went downstairs for breakfast. Malfoy talked about how the Dark Lady was in high spirits and already moving her things out of Malfoy Manor and how Jacqueline was enthralled with flower arrangements and picking out a dress. Hermione silently listened as she worried in her thoughts about all the things that would happen after the wedding.

The next few weeks went by extremely fast at Reste Manor. Draco was usually off at Malfoy Manor or in meetings with Mael or Durand while Hermione stayed home and read more French books. She was now reading French books about the wizarding history of France as well as French magazines that kept up on the current trends.

Malfoy had said the weather and fashion style was very different in Southern France and ordered Hermione new robes for their trip. Hermione always wondered how he knew her size and what fashions to pick out, but she never questioned him about it. She figured it had something to do with his mother and bringing up Narcissa or Lucius was a painful subject for him.

For Jacqueline and Draco's wedding she would be wearing a dress similar to the one she wore to the Yule Ball in her third year, but in an olive shade of green. Hermione was sick of the color green and wearing it as an identifier that she belonged to a Slytherin. She owned nothing red or gold like a proper Gryffindor should.

The night before they were to leave for Beauxbatons, Malfoy came into Hermione's room as she was packing all of her new clothes, books and other belongings. "You haven't packed yet?" Malfoy asked as he saw all of her things across the room.

"Not yet, I'm not sure how much to bring. How long will be there?" Hermione asked as she placed another book in a separate bag already filled with books. "Hopefully no more than three or four weeks. Better to be prepared. I packed days ago," he said.

"Do the clothes all fit? The dress? I have been very busy and haven't gotten the chance to check," Malfoy said. "They do. I am actually fond of the dress-" She said accidently. She didn't want Draco to know she truly liked something he bought her.

"Jacqueline picked it out. Mael tells me Jacqueline's bridal gown has cost them a small fortune," he said as he popped his knuckles. "When we get to Beauxbatons, you'll have your own room and bathroom in my corridors just like you do now. There will be a lot going on and I urge you to keep quite and not to talk to anyone unless they talk to you first," he said.

Hermione hoped to quietly spend time in her room while this whole charade was happening. She still did not agree with Malfoy marrying a girl he did not love and who was still in school, but knew better than to voice her thoughts again.

Hermione was silent as Malfoy told her more about what would be happening at Beauxbatons and how her behavior should be. When he said everything he needed to say he got up to leave. "Leave your bags outside your room when you're done packing. Rooly will be taking them to Beauxbatons late tonight. The portkey is at 9:15am exactly so be downstairs by 8:30am so we can eat and be ready for our departure. Goodnight, Granger," he said leaving her room.

When she was finished packing, Hermione had two bags filled with books and two suitcases filled with her clothes, shoes and toiletries. She remembered the last time she had packed was at the Burrow before she, Ron and Harry went off to look for horcruxes. Packing then was much different from packing now.

Now she had fine clothes, books, bags and everything a ward of Malfoy's should have. She had a hard time falling asleep that night because she was thinking of Harry and wondering if he would ever find her if she was going to be all the way in the South of France.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

Malfoy was already downstairs eating when Hermione joined him at 8:30am exactly as he had told her to. "This may be your last good English breakfast for a while, I suggest you eat up," he said as he read the _Daily Prophet_.

Hermione knew he was probably right so she ate her bacon, sausage, eggs and tea trying to savor it. "Are you excited?" She asked him in-between bites. "I haven't been to France in about thirteen years, I didn't much like it then. And Beauxbatons is supposed to be a lavish castle… We'll see," he replied.

"You have been to France? I went when I was really young before Hogwarts, I don't remember it very much," Hermione said trying to keep conversation light. "We went to Pairs once for Christmas but didn't stay long," he said as he was poking into his false eye.

She had been with Malfoy for so long now that she didn't really notice his scars or eye anymore unless he was fussing with it. She lost the rest of her appetite when Malfoy excused himself to take his eye out.

She had just finished her tea when came back with their cloaks. "Let's go, the portkey is just outside the gate," he said. Together they walked to the edge of Reste Manor and outside the gate when she saw what must be their portkey.

Malfoy stood next to an old tin lunch pail and looked at his watch. "Alright, grab a hold in… Three… Two… One…" Malfoy said as he and Hermione reached for the pail. Hermione felt herself leave Reste Manor and grew slightly nausea.

When she felt her feet hit the ground she opened her eyes. She and Draco had just apparated outside of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Louis Sauvageot was waiting for them at the grand gates leading into the palace.

The palace looked to Hermione like a castle out of the fairytales her mother used to tell her. It was bright, shining and surrounded by beautiful trees and flowers. Hermione wanted to wait a moment to regain her footing and to really examine the school, but Louis and Malfoy were already heading inside.

The inside of Beauxbatons matched the outside perfectly with white marble floors and high ceilings. She thought that if a muggle were to come inside, they would think they were inside Cinderella's castle. Students were pointing and whispering to each other as Louis, Malfoy and Hermione made their way up several flights of stairs.

Louis brought them to a large set of heavy double doors and left them there without a word. "I don't know if I will be able to bear having him for a brother-in-law," Malfoy muttered as he opened the doors.

The doors opened up into a small living and dining room. Like the rest of the palace, their apartment was in a Baroque style. The white marble floor and high ceilings made the whole flat echo slightly. Their bags were waiting for them in the middle of the room next to the fireplace.

There was also a kitchen around the corner already filled with food, a powder room and three bedrooms. The master bedroom was across the flat farthest away from the two other bedrooms she found out when Malfoy went to inspect it.

"The sodding wallpaper is white and gold damask. Let's see the rest of it," Malfoy said, eager to look at his new surroundings. Hermione pulled back the weighty curtains in the living room and saw the courtyard of Beauxbatons five floors below. "The view is lovely, look at the landscaping they have done," Hermione said as Malfoy came to look as well.

"That's where the wedding will be," Draco said pointing. "Right in front of that fountain with the little angels. You'll be able to watch it from here if you'd like to," he said. When the two went into Hermione's bedroom, Malfoy burst out laughing.

Nearly everything in the room was a shade of pink. The bed was large with a canopy and there was a vanity table, wardrobe and bathroom. Hermione did not mind the color pink, but this was too much. "Have fun in here, princess," Malfoy said as he strolled around the room.

All Hermione wanted at that moment was to unpack and gather her thoughts. She had slept very poorly the night before and wanted to rest a little. She was about to ask Malfoy to leave her room when they heard the front doors open and loud, high-heeled footsteps enter the living room.

"Drakey! Those Frenchmen were supposed to tell me the moment you arrived!" Bellatrix Lestrange shouted. Malfoy sighed, straighten his robes and went to go greet his aunt. Malfoy did not gesture for Hermione to join him, so she waited quietly in her room thinking if she were silent enough, the Dark Lady would forget she was supposed to be there as well.

"Can you believe this place, nephew? The French are ridiculously lavish. Where is the Mudblood? Remember Draco, do not injure her in front of the French." Bellatrix said. The ceilings and floors echoed the Dark Lady's voice so loudly that Hermione could hear every word being said.

"Resting, my lady. And the Mudblood will have no bruises to show. Where are you staying? Has anyone else arrived?" Malfoy asked his aunt. "I arrived four hours ago. They've stuck me in rooms all the way across the palace. Daniels has joined me and everyone else will be showing up over the next two days. Here, take this," Bellatrix said.

"The key to Malfoy Manor?" Malfoy said in shock. "You are to give it to Jacqueline after the wedding as a birthday present since the twit chose her wedding to fall on her birthday," she spat.

Before Malfoy could speak, Hermione heard another person enter the room. "What do you want, Daniels? Cant you not see I'm busy?!" The Dark Lady yelled. "Forgive me, my lady, but Fenrir and the Puceys have arrived," said a scared voice belonging to Daniels who Hermione had never met.

"About bloody time! Why didn't you tell me sooner, you idiot! I have jobs for them. Draco, send the little twit some flowers or something to let her know you've turned up," the Dark Lady said as she left with Daniels, slamming the doors behind her.

"You may come out now, Granger," Malfoy called out as he locked the front doors. She walked out into the living room and saw Malfoy staring at the large key in his hand. "She has finally given you Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asked.

He sat speechless for a few moments then made a fist around the key. "It should have been mine the moment my father died," he said through gritted teeth. Hermione knew he was about to become very angry and tried to slowly back away.

"It should have been mine as soon as his heart stopped beating! You and Potter ran off faster than lightening after it happened and after the Dark Lord fell!" Malfoy said getting worked up. "But it is yours now, Draco! You and Jacqueline and your children…" Hermione said trying to calm him down.

"Yours now as well, Granger. Forgetting that?" Malfoy said. He was huffing and puffing but it looked to Hermione that he was actually trying to control his temper. "I think you'd better take your bags to your room and unpack before I bruise you…" said Malfoy.

Hermione did not need telling twice and dragged her bags into the room and shut the door behind her. She could hear Malfoy breaking something in the living room and then a door slam. With a sigh of relief she began to unpack her clothes and books and organize her new and very pink bedroom.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

Hermione had already been at Beauxbatons for five days and hadn't seen Malfoy since the morning they arrived. She kept busy watching the students and people set up for the wedding out of the large living room windows and reading her books.

She was sitting in the living room in the afternoon when she heard a faint tap on the door. She cautiously went to check who was at the door and saw through the peephole one of the little paper airplanes Malfoy makes to send her notes.

She opened the door quickly to grab it then locked the door behind her. The note read-

_Zabini will be coming for you soon. Stay away from Pucey. Talk to no one else- D.M_

She wondered why Zabini would be taking her somewhere but did not think the wizard would do her any harm. She finished her tea and got dressed by the time Zabini was at the door.

"Granger, France seems to be agreeing with you," Zabini said eying her up and down. She pulled her robes tighter around herself and followed him out the door. "Where are we going, Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy only told me to come and collect you, make sure you don't run off or talk to anyone and to keep an eye on you. We are going to sit in the breezeway because you are supposed to engage your mind or something," he replied as they walked down the stairs.

She wondered why Malfoy didn't tell Zabini she was supposed to be practicing her French, but she was glad either way to be going outside. Even in February the weather was tolerable and comfortable if you had a sweater.

When they found a bench to sit on Hermione opened her ears to the conversations of the busy students. Most seemed frightened of her and Blaise and would walk quickly by them, but Hermione was surprised at how much of their conversations she understood.

Girls were worried about what boys liked them, one young man was telling his friends how he just failed an exam and she understood most of what a chastising professor said to one of the older students.

She sat smiling, enjoying the outside and her accomplishments when she felt someone staring at her. When she turned her head she saw Adrian Pucey standing with Fenrir Greyback. Hermione and Pucey locked eyes for a moment and he smiled at her in an uncomfortable way. And as soon as she had seen him, he disappeared into the crowd with Fenrir.

"I'd like to go back upstairs now. When will Malfoy be back?" Hermione asked Zabini. "Fine by me, there is a sixth year I had my eye on. Malfoy's wedding is in two days. I suspect he is doing something with that," Blaise said.

After they got back to Malfoy and Hermione's rooms there was a letter addressed to Hermione on the table in very bubbly handwriting. "I'll be seeing you soon, Granger," Zabini said as he slipped away.

When she opened the letter she saw that it was from Jacqueline. The little girl requested that Hermione come and have tea with her the morning of her wedding and hoped she was enjoying Beauxbatons.

She was looking around the apartment trying to find a quill to respond to her when Malfoy finally showed up. "What do you think you're doing?" Draco asked when he saw Hermione routing through the kitchen.

"Nice to see you too, Malfoy. I am looking for a quill so I can respond to Jacqueline's letter," she said. Malfoy snatched the parchment from her hands before she could explain what it was and he read it.

"You'll have to go. I'll tell her myself that you are going tonight at dinner. How did it go with Zabini?" Malfoy asked. "I liked being outside," she said.

"I didn't send you off so you could enjoy the outdoors. Did you understand what they were saying?" Malfoy said. "I understood most of it, some words I wasn't familiar with but I got the context," she replied.

"Excellent. Are you ready for the wedding?" Malfoy said. Hermione was about to ask him the same thing, but knew that would be a bad idea. "Yes, I have my dress and shoes already laid out," she said.

Malfoy pulled out a small box from his robes and handed it to her. "What is this?" Hermione asked. "Something to wear to the reception, since you won't be at the ceremony," he said.

She opened the box and found a hairpin inside it. It was beautiful and silver with the same black pearls as the earrings he gave her for Christmas designed around it. "I figured if you could do something with that hair of yours this would look nice on you," said Malfoy.

"Thank you. I will wear it to the reception," she said. She wished that if Malfoy was going to do something nice for her that he would let her outside or something instead of buying her jewelry, but thought the pin was pretty all the same.

"I won't see you again until the reception, I have too many things to do for both the wedding and the Dark Lady before Wednesday. You'll have tea with Jacqueline that morning then I will send Aloysius or Alan to come and get you that night," Malfoy said getting up to leave.

"Will you… Will you watch the ceremony from the window?" He asked. Hermione did not want to watch their sad union happen, but told him anyway, "I will watch, Malfoy. Good luck."

Hermione went back to her room after Malfoy left and placed the hairpin on the vanity next to her pearl earrings. She hoped at the last moment Malfoy would call off the wedding and tell Jacqueline he did not love her, but she knew that was probably not going to happen, or else the Dark Lady would have his head. And probably her head along with it.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

The morning of the wedding had finally arrived and Hermione was nervous. She tried to laugh it off and told herself not to be nervous and that she wasn't the one getting married, but in a way she was.

Jacqueline would now be a part of the Malfoy family and a part of Hermione's everyday life as soon as she graduated from Beauxbatons. She wore a plain and comfortable robe and waited for someone to come and take her to Jacqueline.

When the door knocked she saw through the peephole that it was Jacqueline herself at the door along with a girl who looked around Hermione's age carrying a tea tray. She opened the door for the girls and Jacqueline walked in gracefully as she always did.

The little girl gave Hermione a big hug and said, "Ermione! The day ez finally here!" Hermione thought she was going to break little Jacqueline in a hug and replied, "Happy Birthday Jacqueline, I am sure you are very excited for today."

Jacqueline was grinning ear to ear as she told the girl carrying the tea in French to put it on the table and leave. Hermione tried not to smile at the fact that she understood every word they said.

When they were alone and sitting down Jacqueline poured them tea. "It es French tea. Not like what you normally drink, I 'ope you like it," she said. Jacqueline cheerfully drank her tea and quickly, waiting for Hermione to try it.

Hermione took a small sip and almost spit it out. It did not taste like any tea she had before. She saw how much Jacqueline was enjoying it and Hermione did not want to be rude to the birthday girl, so she managed to get down the horribly tasting beverage.

Hermione was so focused on not spitting the tea out that she was barely listening to Jacqueline ramble about her dress, the flowers and how excited she was to be turning seventeen and getting a husband all on the same day.

"Tell me! What did my Draco get me for my birthday? He always 'as the most spectacular gifts!" Jacqueline tried to coax out of her. Hermione was on her last sip of tea and saw Jacqueline eyeing her carefully to make sure she drank it and waited for an answer.

"I won't tell you what he has gotten for you, but I know you will be very happy," Hermione said trying to cough. Jacqueline was giggling with delight until she saw the clock. "I did not zink I would be here this long! I 'ave to get ready! I will see you tonight, wish me luck!" Jacqueline said as she skipped all the way out the door with her long black hair waving behind her.

As soon as Jacqueline was gone Hermione ran to the kitchen for a glass of water and some milk to wash the taste out of her mouth. She went over to the large windows in the living room and saw the final preparations were being set up in the courtyard.

There were hundreds of seats in front of the fountain, which had now been decorated with large floral sculptures and an arch where Malfoy would be getting married. Hermione admired the thousands of flowers that looked like light pink tea roses to Hermione although she was too far away to really see.

She decided to take a nice shower in her very pink bathroom and relax until she would have to get ready for the reception. When she got out of the shower she saw that an elf must have come because a hot breakfast was waiting for her on the kitchen table.

Next to her food was a vase of Noisette roses like the ones Malfoy had gotten her as an apology back at Reste Manor. Malfoy must have had them sent up to her along with her food. She sat down and ate quietly in her bathrobe and lounged around for a few hours.

Sometime in the afternoon she could her music start outside. When she went to see what was happening, there were wizards and witches finding their seats. A band was in the back of the crowd and she saw little white things floating all around the air.

She was on the fifth floor and could finally make out what was flying above the courtyard when a few flew by the window. Doves made out of white pearls were flying around the guests as the music played. Hermione wanted to know who made them and bewitched them because she thought it was an extraordinary piece of magic.

The crowd was now almost full and she saw what had to be the Sauvageot family headed to the front row of the aisles on the left side. She could make out Mael and what must be his wife who was pregnant again and their three children, all boys. Behind him had to have been Anne-Sophie, her husband and their three children, two girls and a boy.

Last to follow them was Louis and his wife who looked to be about eight months pregnant. Hermione had never seen such a beautiful or extravagant ceremony and knew that it must have cost the Malfoys and Sauvageots a fortune.

Hermione thought it was lovely until she saw the Dark Lady take her seat. In a crowd of pastels, blues, pinks and greens, the Dark lady wore a black dress like the one she wore on New Years Eve. With her she had Adrian Pucey and the other Death Eaters all darkly dressed who went to sit in the front rows on the right side of the altar.

Finally she saw Malfoy appear at the altar, waiting for his bride. His hair was styled again to hide his scars and his dress robes looked expensive and were the same color grey as his eyes. Hermione wondered if he was nervous or scared, but it looked like he was composed and ready.

The band stopped playing for a moment and everyone took it as his or her cue to stand. When the music started again Durand was walking his favorite child down the aisle. Flowers began to bloom into large magnificent roses as they passed and Jacqueline was glowing.

All in white with a long veil, she walked very slowly and gracefully to her future husband. Hermione could not see the details of the dress, but saw the dress white long white lace sleeves and a royal length train.

The dress must have weighed as much as the little girl wearing it because it was covered in pearls, small diamonds and lace. She finally got to the altar and took Draco's hand.

Hermione watched the ceremony nearly breathless the whole time and wanted to turn away but couldn't. Their hands held each other's as the wedding officiator from the Ministry said spells and waved his wand around the two.

When they were about to kiss and Malfoy lifted her veil, Hermione turned away because she felt sick. She also realized she watched for far too long and should have gotten ready for the reception long ago.

As she rushed to her bedroom to start her makeup and brush her teeth, she heard the clapping outside and the music announcing the new Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Hermione was getting ready in a panic and about to take off her bathrobe to put on her dress when she heard the door knock.

Alo or Alan must already be at the door so Hermione went to go answer it. The boys would have to wait for her to finish getting ready. She saw through the peephole the dark hair of one of the young Pucey boys and opened the door. When she opened the door and the man turned around, it was not Aloysius or Alan at all, but Adrian Pucey.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: This is a dark chapter. If you are sensitive, I suggest skipping the first eight paragraphs. It is rated "M" for a reason. The Wizarding War is still continuing in my story and awful things happen during a war, especially to those captured.

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR

When she realized that it was Pucey with a disgusting smile on his face, she tried to slam the door on him. Adrian Pucey was ready for it though and pushed a foot in-between the door and forced his way in.

"Expecting someone else, love?" Adrian said teasingly. "Leave, leave now Pucey or I _will_ scream." Hermione said attempting to sound brave and backed away from him, trying to get to the kitchen for something sharp.

"Where do you think you're going?" Pucey said dodging in Hermione's path to the kitchen. Hermione panicked and the two played cat and mouse until Hermione darted to her bedroom so she could try to lock him out of her bathroom.

He laughed the whole time she ran until he at last caught her as soon as she got into her bedroom. He picked her up with ease even as she struggled and brought her to the pink bed. Hermione screamed as loud as she could. The sun was setting outside and her bedroom was glowing with the sunset and growing dark.

Pucey pressed a hard hand to Hermione's mouth and pinned her. "Scream again and I will put a silencing spell on you. To be honest though, I want to hear the sounds you're about to make," he said as Hermione cried her eyes out.

Pucey touched Hermione's branded M on her back and laughed at her. "Not Malfoy's right now, are you?" Pucey said.

His hands were all over her and in her ear he whispered, "You feel just like I thought you would." He then began to pry her robe off of her and she screamed again. Pucey raised his fist and was about to strike to shut her up when suddenly he was off of her and on the floor.

Hermione heard Pucey cry out and she sat up to see who had heard her screaming. Louis Sauvageot had come into her room and thrown Adrian Pucey off of her and was beating him with his fists and kicking him on the ground.

The look on Louis' face was truly terrifying and she could see how red his normally pale face had become. She was still watching in fright when Louis picked Pucey up by the collar and said to him, "You leave Beauxbatons. _Now_."

Adrian Pucey stood up with blood all over and staggered out of Hermione's room. She was still crying and shaking when Louis turned to her. He reached a hand out to her and she jumped away. "Hush. I will not hurt you. I am seeing what he 'as done," he said as he checked Hermione for any damage.

There were cuts on Louis' hands that Hermione saw when he was making sure she was okay. "T-thank you," she said still crying. "Mael told me to watch out for zat one after New Years. He 'as also been accosting some of zee girls here," he said.

Louis left the room and came back with a glass of water for Hermione. She drank it slowly and Hermione asked if he had heard her screams. Louis said he didn't hear her and that no one would have with all the wedding commotion going on but he saw Pucey sneak away and decided to follow him.

Hermione had never heard Louis talk so much and was still stunned at how scary he was while he was beating up Pucey. "You must get dressed now. I will walk you to zee reception. I will wait outside for you, Mlle Granger," he said closing the door behind him to giver her privacy.

It took all of Hermione's Gryffindor courage and strength to get dressed and do her hair and makeup. The last thing she did was put in her hairpin that Draco had given her and reappeared in the living room an hour later where Louis sat silent and stoic.

Neither of them spoke as they went down the stairs, out of the courtyard and into the great hall where the reception was taking place. They seemed to have missed dinner because the bride and groom were sharing their first dance.

"I must leave you now Mlle, you will not be zis lucky again," he said after a bow and walked away from Hermione. She stood against a wall and tried to be invisible when she saw Malfoy notice her as he danced.

His face had a furious expression but was too busy dancing with his little wife to come over and ask her where she was. Jacqueline and Malfoy danced elegantly until the song ended and Durand cut in to dance with his daughter and the Dark Lady came to dance with Draco.

Bellatrix looked terribly unnatural on the dance floor and tried her best to be pleasant and smile. Hermione was still sunk against a wall with no one noticing her when she saw Alo and Alan cutting through the crowd to get to her.

"Scabior, the Snatcher. He tricked us!" Alan said with a scared look on his face. Hermione did not care at the moment what Scabior had done and tried not to be angry with the boys. It was not their fault their relative was a sadist or they were duped by a couple of Death Eaters.

She followed them blindly to a table where they all sat down and had a few of the leftovers from dinner still at their table. The night seemed to fly for Hermione and would have given anything to have Harry with her right now, coming to rescue her.

Suddenly however, missing Harry turned into hating him. She was angry and alone without the one person who promised to come and rescue her. Hermione had given her life for Harry's months and months ago in the forest, where was he now?

The only bit she knew about what he could be doing were based on little yellow pieces of fabric that supporters of Harry were wearing. Small patches would not be enough to keep Hermione safe much longer, something had to be done or else Hermione was sure she wouldn't make it.

She was so deep in thoughts and concerns that she didn't notice the bride and groom cutting their massive wedding cake. Everyone at the party was so involved with the new couple that no one paid much notice to Hermione, Alan or Alo in the corner.

"Would you like to dance with me, Hermione?" Young Alo asked in a very shy voice. "That is kind of you to ask, Alo, but I don't think I could dance right now. Why don't you go ask one of the Beauxbatons girls? I'm sure they would love to dance with you," she said.

The thought of asking a girl he didn't know to dance seemed to scare the shy boy and his eyes got wide. "Go on, Alo. I'll stay with Hermione," Alan said trying to encourage his younger cousin.

Aloysius got up nervously and disappeared into the crowd. Alan and Hermione were silent for a moment until Alan asked, "It was Adrian… Wasn't it?" She was surprised that Alan was asking since Hermione knew that the boy could get in trouble for discussing this with her.

"Yes, it was Adrian. He has left Beauxbatons," Hermione said. "I'm sorry… He is my brother -" said Alan until Hermione raised a hand to stop him. "It is not your fault for your brothers cruelty. He is gone now. Will you and Alo be alright without him?" Hermione said.

"The Dark Lady will be very angry that he is gone… Alo and I can't apparate or leave so we might have to answer to her for why he left…" Alan said realizing he could be in danger.

"I will speak to Mael, I promise. Maybe he or Louis can keep you in their sights until we all go back home to England," she said. Hermione would not let two innocent boys be punished for something someone they happened to share the same blood with had done.

Hermione felt better now that she would be helping someone. She was a Gryffindor and saw it as her duty to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. "I will be back, alright?" Hermione said when she went to go find Mael.

She circled the great hall until she found Mael talking to another wizard. When he saw Hermione he excused himself from his conversation and went over to Hermione. "It seems zat the Sauvageots have saved you twice from zis Adrian Pucey, Mademoiselle." Mael said in a whisper to her. They walked to a quiet spot of the hall to continue their conversation.

"Louis saved me tonight, this is true. I don't know how to thank you…" Hermione said. "We can not save you again, Mlle Granger. Remember zat," Mael said solemnly. "Adrian, he has two younger relatives here-" Hermione started to say.

"Oui, the young boys. What about zem?" Mael said getting tired of their chat. "I know I should not ask you or your family for anything else, but please, take them or watch them until we all go back home. They are innocent and the Dark Lady will punish them for Pucey leaving," Hermione pleaded.

The Frenchman considered what Hermione had said and replied, "If I do zis, you will not be able to call on me again. Three times ez too many favors. Are you ready for zat?" Hermione was worried about not being able to ask for the Sauvageots help again but worried more for Alan and Alo.

"I am sure. I won't ask you for anything again," she said. Mael laughed to himself and said, "Your bravery ez wasted on Malfoy. Leave back to your room now, chère, and lock your doors. Do not speak of this again."

Hermione thought the whole conversation she had just was peculiar, but found Alan and told him not to worry and to take her back to her bedroom. After saying goodbye to Alan and making sure the doors were securely locked, Hermione went to her room to take a very, very long shower.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Very, very sorry for how long it has taken me to update. I was working out of country and when I came back I got extremely sick. All better now, expect more updates!

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE

After her shower she closed the curtains of her pink canopy bed and fell right to sleep. Malfoy's wedding day had been overly exhausting and she did not care that she was going to bed before 9pm. Hermione did not want to have to think about the events of that day or the event that Malfoy will be sharing with his new bride tonight.

She was in a deep and heavy sleep when she heard yelling in what sounded like the hallway outside of her and Malfoy's apartments. She peaked open her canopy to look at the clock and saw it was four in the morning.

A man and a woman were arguing and it was growing louder until the dispute was brought into the apartment. Hermione shut her canopy again and hoped that they would think she was asleep and not bother her.

Jacqueline was frantic and Malfoy was trying to quiet his bride. "Jacqueline, dear wife, _quiet your loud tongue_," Malfoy told her in a commanding way. "No, Draco, no!" Jacqueline yelled as she stomped her little feet.

"Go back to your room sweetheart, you knew this would happen" Malfoy said through gritted teeth. "No! You can't do zis to me! Not tonight, any night but zis one!" Jacqueline said, crying at the top of her tiny lungs.

"My love, go back to your room and stop screaming blue murder now or I will put you there. You are waking the whole palace," he said. Hermione could not hear what Malfoy was whispering to her now but whatever he said made Jacqueline stop crying and slam the door behind her.

A dreadful silence filled the apartment as Hermione breathlessly waited for something to happen. She heard Malfoy's footsteps enter the kitchen, grab a glass and open a bottle. She listened as his steps slowly made their way to Hermione's bedroom door.

The door creaked open and he entered her bedroom. "I know you are awake, Granger. Pull back the canopy," Malfoy said. With a shaking hand she pulled back the curtains of her bed and saw a distraught Malfoy leaning against the wardrobe with a glass of firewhiskey in his hand.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked. "You are supposed to be the brightest witch of your age and you cannot tell what is happening?" Malfoy said gulping his drink. Hermione's heart began to race and she held back tears.

"I know what Pucey did tonight. Or tried to do. I am sorry," he said in a voice that truly sounded pained. "From now on, you will always be with me and when you cannot be I will be sure to have security for you and for Jacqueline," finished Malfoy.

"Malfoy…This is your wedding night… Were you kind to her?" she said, worrying that he had been a brute to her. "I was gentle and gave her the perfect wedding night… I have fulfilled my duties to my pureblood wife. Now I have my duties regarding you," he said softly.

Hermione began to panic and sweat. "No, Malfoy, no, no, please," she said with her voice cracking. "Don't do this. Think of your wife!" Hermione said trying to reason with Malfoy. All while she was trying to talk him out of it, Malfoy remained quiet, drinking his drink and never looking Hermione in the eyes.

"I have to do this. If I don't, we will both be punished and someone else will take my place. Is that what you want, Granger?" Malfoy said. Something in Hermione snapped and she started to scream.

"No! I DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS! I want to go home! I want your mark off of me! I want Harry! I want you to let me go! I want my mum and dad back!" Hermione screamed all while crying hysterically.

He listened to her hysterics as he finished his drink. He left her room and came back with another glass in hand. Hermione was calming down now and regaining her composure.

The two stayed in silence in her pink bedroom for a few minuets, Hermione still in bed and Malfoy standing away from her. Malfoy broke the silence by saying, "Please know, I am sorry," he said, downing the last of his whiskey. He put the glass down and started to take off his shirt.

Hermione could see the horrible scars on his chest and neck as she crawled to the other side of the bed attempting to get away. "Don't. Don't do that, Hermione. Do not fight me," he said firmly.

She was still trying to get away and think of a plan as he took off his belt and shoes. "If you fight me, I will make this much worse," he said as a warning. Hermione was out of bed and pressed into a corner thinking of a plan to escape.

He strode over quickly and Hermione had nowhere to go except to crawl back over the bed. Malfoy reached out for her and she jumped on the pink bed and tried to crawl over it. Malfoy caught her legs however and was soon forcefully on top of her.

"No, no, no Draco, please," she cried over and over as he powerfully pulled the nightgown off a struggling Hermione. And then he forced himself upon her.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX

The sun was coming up by the time Malfoy had filled Hermione with his seed. She was numb all over and had bruises on her arms, legs and hips from him holding her down. "Why didn't you tell me?" Malfoy said in a whisper as he cleaned blood off himself.

She wouldn't answer him. Hermione would never forgive him for what he did to her. "Why didn't you tell me?" Malfoy said again. "I would have been gentler, but you chose to fight me. And all that time you were alone with Potter… You never…?" Malfoy said more to himself than Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Malfoy said yet again but very loudly. "I wanted to wait. I wanted to be married," Hermione said with no emotion in her voice. She wanted her first time to be romantic, on her wedding night and with someone she loved. She wanted it to be with Harry. Instead she was forced, unmarried and with someone who called her a Mudblood for most of her life.

"You bled more than Jacqueline," he said out loud before he realized that wasn't the best thing to say. Hermione turned over to face him as he got dressed and saw the sunlight catch his wedding ring. "Get out," was the only thing she could say.

He gave her an angry look and was about to say something before he decided it was best to go. When she heard the front door close she curled up into a ball and pulled the bloody sheets up to cover herself.

She couldn't cry because she was so dehydrated that her body could not produce any more tears. Eventually she got up and went into the bathroom. She filled up the bath and waited till the water was burning hot.

Hermione climbed into the tub and submerged herself in the water. It hurt and itched her skin but she didn't care. She was sore and trying not to think of how strong he was or how he smelled like whiskey. Hermione sat in the tub for hours until the water was freezing cold.

When she got out she went back into her bedroom to see that some house elf had come and cleaned up the events of last night. Her bed had new sheets and there was breakfast on the nightstand. She put on new pajamas and crawled back into bed, ignoring the breakfast.

She sat in bed for the next six days not changing her clothes or eating anything unless Alo or Alan came by to plead with her to eat. Malfoy never showed his face in the apartment and sent the young Pucey boys in his wake.

On the seventh day when she heard her bedroom door open she thought it was the boys again but it turned out to be Malfoy. "You look awful," was the first thing he said to her. "We're leaving tomorrow morning back to Reste Manor," Malfoy said changing the subject.

"Not Malfoy Manor?" Hermione said. "No, the Dark Lady has not finished clearing out all of her things. We will be in Malfoy Manor by next week. Please pack and be ready to go," he said awkwardly turning to go.

"Wait." Hermione said. "What did you tell your, _dear wife_?" Hermione said bitterly. Malfoy stopped and was about to reply but instead stormed out of the bedroom and slammed the door.

When Hermione finally got out of bed that night she found dinner waiting for her in the dining room. It was the first full meal that she ate since Malfoy's wedding night. She felt rather sick from all the food but it gave her enough strength to shower, change her robes and pack her things.

Before she went to bed that night she put her suitcases out in the living room for whichever house elf would be taking them back to the United Kingdom. She was glad to be leaving France despite the nice weather they had and the privacy she had gotten while she was at Beauxbatons. Hermione did not sleep very well and was woken an hour before sunrise by Malfoy.

"Breakfast is ready if you would like it, but you have to hurry. We're leaving in an hour," he said. Hermione got up groggily and got dressed in warmer robes since it would be colder at Reste Manor. She was ready to go and at the front door with Malfoy before sunrise.

"Why are we leaving so early?" Hermione asked. "I don't want Jacqueline to see us leaving together. She will be in fits and she has class this morning," he replied. Hermione took one last look around the apartment and would be grateful if she never stepped foot in it again.

The palace was sound asleep by the time they were crossing the gate to find their portkey. No one saw them leave Beauxbatons as they found an old tire that would take them home. They held on tight and landed outside of Reste Manor.

The wind was blowing a harsh cold and they hurried inside. "Will you miss this place?" Malfoy asked. "In a way. I am sure it is beautiful in the spring and summer. I wanted to see the garden," she replied.

"The garden at Malfoy Manor will triumph anything that could have grown here. You'll see. Spring is only twenty days away, we will see what grows," Malfoy said. "What you bury in winter will haunt you in spring," Hermione said without thinking. She had read that in a book somewhere and thought it applied to her situation.

"I don't recall asking for your thoughts, Granger," said Malfoy who was stumped by her odd remark. "I'll be leaving for Malfoy Manor this afternoon to get everything in order. Let's go." Malfoy said.

They climbed up the stairs and he locked Hermione in her room just as he had done before Beauxbatons. She sat alone on her windowsill like she used to and admired the view for what would be one of the last times.

She had always meant to ask Malfoy to take her down to the coast but now she hated him too much to ask anything of him. Hermione wanted to see the shore and enjoy the sea because of the calming affect it had on her.

Four days had passed since being back at Reste Manor and Malfoy came and knocked on her door one morning. Hermione was afraid he was there to do his "duties" but he only told her that they would be going to Malfoy Manor in the morning and to pack anything she wanted to take with her.

So Hermione spent the day packing all of the clothes, books and toiletries she had and was both nervous and excited to go to Malfoy Manor. Reste Manor was only a fraction of the size of Malfoy Manor, which meant she could hide and have more space from Draco. The gardens were also bigger and maintained which would be nice when the weather got better.

Wiltshire was also much closer to London, where Hermione hoped Harry would be. He had been to Malfoy Manor before and maybe news of her being there would reach him and she could finally leave… If Malfoy were to set her free that is.

The mark on her back was a constant reminder of the vow she took and even if Harry did come for her, she couldn't leave unless Malfoy released her. And if Harry actually did come he would be in danger and knew that he and Malfoy would fight and she did not have another Unbreakable Vow to give to save Harry a second time.

These thoughts kept Hermione up that night and she was already awake and ready to go when Malfoy unlocked her door. "You're up early," he noted. "Couldn't sleep," Hermione replied. "Right. Would you like breakfast before we leave or would you rather get on?" Malfoy asked.

"No, we can leave. I'm not very hungry," she said. Hermione took a moment to mentally say goodbye to her room and her windowsill and after the two walked out of Reste Manor, held hands and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

The last time Hermione was here it was New Years Eve and the night that Malfoy and Jacqueline met. Exactly three months later Malfoy was married, trying to produce an heir with his wife and a bastard with Hermione.

Malfoy walked with pride through the front gates and into the manor that was rightfully his. Malfoy took out his wand and said, "_Homenum revelio_." When nothing happened he grinned ear to ear. "Welcome home, Granger."

This would never, ever be home for Hermione but knew to keep that to herself. "You may get a bit lost at first but let me show you around," Malfoy said. He showed Hermione the rooms with dignity and she was surprised at how much family history he knew off the top of his head.

There were grand rooms and small rooms as well as pointless drawing rooms and spare bedrooms. The manor was four stories tall not including the attic and cellar where Lucius had kept Harry and Ron for a brief moment. Malfoy kept her out of certain rooms and wings where she was forbidden to go.

"I think this will please you," he said as he opened two heavy wooden doors on the second floor. Behind the doors was a magnificent library where books lined every wall and comfortable chairs and desks were available. "There is bound to be something in here you can read," he said.

Hermione was the happiest she had been since becoming Malfoy's ward. "I can read them. Any of them?" Hermione asked. "Any of them. There is a private Malfoy library where we keep records and journals, but you'll never find it," he said.

Before Hermione could explore the library he said, "I'll show you to your room. Third floor, take a right then a left. Remember that," he said when they reached the third floor. They stopped and he opened the door for her to her new room.

"This isn't a bedroom, Malfoy," Hermione said confused because the room they were in was a very small living room with hardwood floors, a tiny dining table and fireplace. "Through that door," he pointed to the far end of the room. When she opened it she found her bedroom.

The wooden furniture was dark and grand, matching the pieces in the small living room. The walls were pale green and plush carpeting. She sat on the bed to try it out and it was much larger and more comfortable than her last bed. The silver and green stitching on her comforter was soft and cozy.

"The bathroom is through that door and I will get another wardrobe if you need more space for your clothes. What do you think?" Malfoy asked. "Where is your bedroom?" Hermione asked instead. She could not believe that all this space was going to be hers.

"There are six grand bedrooms in the manor. The master bedroom, which is now my room, is on this floor on the other side. The next is my old bedroom, which is on the fourth floor along with one other. Then the last three are on the second floor," he said trying to explain the layout.

"The ones on the second floor are two nurseries and now Jacqueline's private room. There are a few more bedrooms for guests but we keep those locked up when no one is visiting. Any questions?" Malfoy said.

She had about a million questions about this massive place but was ready to be alone. "None. Thank you," she said even though it killed her to thank him for anything. She also did not like the fact that he would be sleeping on the same floor as her while Jacqueline's room would be below.

"Minnie will bring you breakfast and your luggage to unpack. I have some charms I will be setting up outside and in the manor and probably undoing some of the ones the Dark Lady set. Don't wander around," Malfoy said leaving.

That day Hermione sat and ate in the privacy of her own living room, lounged on the couch and unpacked her things. When she tried to leave to go find her way back to the library she found her doors locked and knew that despite a new house, things we not going to change all that much.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN

Hermione was certain that Malfoy would not come to her bed for a while with the excitement of getting Malfoy Manor back on track so she did not think twice about staying up late one night to read in her living room.

She was so involved in her book that she did not hear Malfoy slip in. When she noticed him out of the corner of her eye she gasped and dropped her book. "Malfoy, what do you want?" Hermione asked.

"We both know that answer, Granger," he said as he advanced towards her. She got up ready to run and pretended like she was going to her bedroom. When Malfoy lurched towards the bedroom she darted out the door and into the hallway.

"Granger! Don't you dare run from me!" Malfoy shouted with anger as he chased after her. She had made it around the corner before he got up to her and tackled her to the ground. "You're hurting me! Get off!" Hermione shouted back as they wrestled on the ground.

When he had finally gotten her down he held her close and said, "Do not ever, ever run from me like that again. I will not chase you all over the manor. Where did you think you could go? I am guessing if you leave beyond the property we will be seeing how well that vow works."

Hermione was scared of him and knew that his rage was about to escalate. She thought he would get up and maybe take his anger out somewhere else but he started to pry her robes off right in the hallway on the floor.

This time when Malfoy had her he took Hermione longer and did not try to stop her from crying out since there was no one in Malfoy Manor except the two of them. The worst part for Hermione though was that when he finished he held closely onto her.

He pushed the hair back from her face and looked right into her eyes. "The Dark Lady is coming tomorrow and she wants to see you. You will tell her that we have tried every night for a child. Understood?" Malfoy said.

"I hate you," was all that Hermione could say to him. She had never told him before that she despised him and she hated him now more than ever. He looked shocked and almost hurt by her remark. "What did you say, Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"_I hate you_," she said again. His look of shock turned quickly to anger and his face grew red. He picked her up like a child, left their robes on the ground and carried her back to her bedroom. Malfoy placed Hermione in bed and tucked her in.

"Don't make me regret not locking you in the cellar. I could make things much worse. Let us see how much you hate me then," he said leaving Hermione's room. She did not feel like testing how much more cruel Draco could be tonight and was glad when he left.

Once he was gone she took at long bath and tried not to focus on what had just happened in the hallway or about the Dark Lady's visit tomorrow. Hermione was scared and did not know what more Bellatrix could want from her.

She eventually slept that night and spent most of the next day reading and gazing out her windows that had a nice view of the fountain in the main garden. It was almost dinnertime when Malfoy came waltzing into her living room.

"Why are you not dressed? Wear the grey robes you have and come down for dinner at once," he said to her before he turned to leave again. "I don't remember where the dining room is," she said.

Malfoy was clearly annoyed and kept checking his watch. "We have exactly an hour before the Dark Lady arrives. I'll wait for you to change and I will take you down to dinner. Hurry up," he said.

She changed quickly and did not meet his eyes or talk to him on their way down to dinner. The dining room in Malfoy Manor could have seated twenty people and it was awkward with only the two of them eating. Malfoy sat at the head of the table closest to the fireplace and Hermione's plate was set to his left.

"Why aren't you eating?" Malfoy asked her after he noticed her barely touching her food. "I've seemed to have lost my appetite," she said rudely. "Starve then, we'll see how long that lasts," he replied. Malfoy finished his plate quickly and they walked into the foyer.

"This shouldn't hurt," he said right before the Dark Lady knocked on the front door. Malfoy straighten his posture, went to open the heavy front doors and the Dark Lady followed by Blaise Zabini and a Death Eater unknown to Hermione walked right in.

"Sweet nephew, how is married life?" Bellatrix said strolling over to greet her nephew. "It suits me fine, my lady." Malfoy replied. "Of course it does, your wife is in another country!" The Dark Lady giggled.

Bellatrix was still laughing at her own joke before she noticed Hermione. "Ah, there is my favorite mudblood," she said. "I wonder how married life is suiting _this one_," Bellatrix said pointing her wand at Hermione.

The Dark Lady forgot Hermione for a moment and made herself at home by walking into the main living room. The others hurried to follow her and found her seated in the large armchair by the fire.

"Tell me, mudblood, has my nephew been to your bed often?" The Dark Lady asked. Malfoy was about to answer for her but his aunt interrupted by saying, "I was not asking you Draco," all while wagging a finger at him.

"He visits me every night," Hermione said, lying to her. "What about your wife, Draco? Are you visiting her?" Bellatrix asked. "Every night that I am with my wife we try for an heir," Malfoy said.

"Two women nearly every night? And you do not grow… Tired? You _are_ Lucius Malfoy's son," said Bellatrix. Malfoy was trying extremely hard to ignore the Dark Lady's comment but Hermione could tell his temper was about to snap.

"I am proud of you, Draco. To think, this little cow is already helping our cause greatly! They are still in fits about it in Hosgsmede," The Dark Lady said with pleasure.

"Hogsmede?" Hermione asked, not know what the Dark Lady was talking about. Bellatrix's smile grew wide and her eyes filled with delight. "You mean you haven't told her what we did after you bedded her, Draco? Oh my dear, she is infamous now," she said, chilling Hermione to the bone.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT

"The trap is set, little Gryffindor. Now we wait," Bellatrix said, taunting Hermione. Hermione's eyes darted from the Dark Lady then to Malfoy in hopes of an explanation.

Hermione was starting to get worked up and could not figure out what she was talking about. She began to panic and her eyes started to water, making the Dark Lady laugh. Malfoy kept silent and his face was stone.

"After Draco bedded you and told me that he had made you a woman, I ordered the bloody sheets to be brought to me. I did not believe him until I saw it for myself," the Dark Lady said smiling.

"So naturally, I had them sent to Hogsmeade to be hung up over the gates for all to see. Now Potter knows exactly what has become of you and where to find you," Bellatrix said.

Hermione's anger and sadness took over and she made her way to the Dark Lady while she was laughing with intent to hurt her. Malfoy stepped between the two women and back handed Hermione's cheek to prevent her from getting to Bellatrix. Hermione on the ground with a bloody cheek only made the Dark Lady laugh harder.

She could feel where Malfoy's wedding ring had cut her cheek and it hurt like hell. "Draco, keep up the good work. I suspect we will have Potter's head before your birthday. Wouldn't that be lovely? And if not, a bouncing baby brat should suffice," the Dark Lady said before leaving Malfoy Manor.

Once Malfoy was sure that the Dark Lady had left he tried to check on Hermione's cut, which turned out to be much deeper than he intended. "Don't you touch me, Draco Malfoy," Hermione spat at him when he went to inspect her cheek.

Malfoy grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her back to her rooms. Once he threw her in and locked the door, he stormed away. Hermione was trying to stop the bleeding when he came back ten minuets later with a cloth and bowl.

"This is Murtlap Essence and should help with-" he started to say before Hermione cut him off by saying, "Don't you think I know what Murtlap Essence can do?" She snatched the bowl from him and began to apply it to her cheek.

"If you had not misbehaved I would not have struck you," he said. Hermione was trying to ignore him because she knew she would only yell or cry if he stayed any longer. "Did you hear me, Granger?" Malfoy said.

He was about to yell at her some more when old Rooly came trotting in. "An owl, sir, from Mrs. Malfoy," the elf said. "See that Ms. Granger does not leave her room and she is not to be given any breakfast in the morning," Malfoy said before leaving to answer the owl from his wife.

It did not bother Hermione that Malfoy had beaten her again. She was more concerned with the fact she was expecting her monthly blood any day. And she hoped more than anything in the world that it would come.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE

Malfoy was true to his word and did not unlock Hermione's door for a few days. He did send her meals even if it was only bread, soup and cheese. She was rereading a book when he came in to tell her that Jacqueline would be visiting for the weekend.

"She will be here tomorrow night then I am taking her to an opera in London on Saturday. On Sunday she requested to have breakfast with you, which you will comply with," Malfoy said.

Hermione was picturing in her head how perfect it was for the new Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy to be seen at the opera- a happy couple from dark and vastly wealthy families. It made her slightly sick to think about and just nodded to Malfoy to show she understood.

It upset Hermione when he came to sit on the couch next to her because she did not want him to stay any longer than he had to. "I guess she isn't busy with class?" Hermione asked since Malfoy wasn't going anywhere.

"No, she is quite busy. Seventh year is difficult. But she said she could not bear to be away from me… And she was devastated that she had gotten her moon blood. She wants to start our family right away," he said solemnly.

"Speaking of moon blood…" Malfoy said trying to sound casual. "Have you gotten yours? Minnie tells me you are a day late," he finished. "How on earth would Minnie know that?" Hermione asked.

"It's part of being a house elf. Tell me now," said Malfoy. Hermione nearly choked when she responded, "No, I haven't gotten it yet. But it is perfectly normal for me to be two or three days late or early." She did not like explaining her female tendencies to him, but he would not drop the subject.

"If you do not bleed by Sunday I am calling in a Healer. I have to go to Gringotts this afternoon to have Jacqueline's dowry put into the right accounts and check on some investments. I will try to make it back for dinner tonight," he said leaving.

Hermione always wondered how the Malfoys made their money and didn't think investments were the sole reason for their wealth. They came from old money but surely that had to diminish over the past few hundred years?

Her family was never rich but they never struggled like the Weasleys did. She thought for a little while on this before getting into a Herbology book. She missed doing magic dearly and often thought if her behavior were perfect that Malfoy would give her back her wand.

Deep down she knew that he never would though. Malfoy acknowledged her as "the brightest witch of her age" and Malfoy was not a dumb man. He would know the risks of giving Hermione back her wand and the potential danger of her using magic.

He never did make it back for dinner so Hermione ate her meal silently in her living room at the table. She would do her best to stay out of the way of the newlyweds this weekend because she knew Jacqueline would want her husband all to herself. And it would make Hermione sick to be around them.

She did her best that weekend not to think of the fiasco at Hogsmeade and not wonder how she would ever live this down. The whole wizarding world would now know of her imprisonment and the full extent of her torture.

Hermione also hoped that Harry would not be foolish enough after hearing about what happened to her to come rushing in without a thought out plan. That is exactly what the Dark Lady wanted and she knew that this would send Harry over the edge.

When Sunday morning approached she made sure to be dressed and ready for whenever Jacqueline would be prepared to eat. Minnie came in and told her that Mrs. Malfoy was waiting downstairs in the dining room for her.

The little Mrs. Malfoy sat to the right of Draco's seat at the head of the table and Hermione assumed the one on the left like she always did. Jacqueline was perched in her chair with her back straight and pouring tea.

"Good morning, 'ermione," Jacqueline said. She was wearing robes that were a Slytherin shade of green, which did not suit her as well as the pale blues and pinks she usually wore. Hermione could tell that Jacqueline was taking the role of being Draco's wife very seriously.

She had her usual pearls in and her long, straight black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Even in the early morning Jacqueline looked like she had just stepped out of a painting. "Good morning, Jacqueline. Did you have fun at the opera last night?" Hermione asked.

"Oui, it was lovely. Not quite as good as ze ones in Paris but I 'ad a good time. I 'ave brought the tea that we had before. Have a cup," Jacqueline said pushing the tea to Hermione.

She did not think she would be able to down another cup of that disgusting tea and was about to tell Jacqueline that she did not enjoy it when Jacqueline said, "I insist, drink."

Something about the way Jacqueline said it was more of an order than a request so Hermione drank it. The last thing she needed this morning was for Jacqueline to tell Malfoy that she was being rude to his wife.

"What do you think of the manor? Has Malfoy showed you around?" Hermione asked. "He 'as made my room very comfortable for me. He bought all ze furniture and dressings in France so I would feel at home," she said.

Jacqueline was not as friendly and warm with Hermione as she had previously been on the morning of her wedding. She constantly twisted her giant wedding ring around her little finger and gazed at Hermione with hurtful eyes.

Hermione wished that Jacqueline could see the situation from her eyes and see that this was torture for her. She may not be in a dungeon but she was a prisoner and being beaten and bedded by Malfoy.

The conversation dwindled down after Hermione attempted to ask how school was or how her family was. They ate their breakfast rather silently and avoided eye contact. They were nearly done when Jacqueline said something that made Hermione's heart stop.

"I am sorry to 'ear about your friend," was all Jacqueline had to say before Hermione began to dread. "My friend? Jacqueline, what do you mean?" Hermione asked, eager for information.

"I 'eard Malfoy talking about it at ze opera… He did not tell you?" Jacqueline said growing even more pale. Did Jacqueline fear her husband's wrath already? "Maybe I was not supposed to say," said Jacqueline

"Please, please tell me," Hermione said reaching for the little girl's hand. "Someone… In ze night they went to Hogsmeade and tried to take down ze sheets… The ones with your blood," Jacqueline said in a quiet voice.

"What happened? Who was it?" Hermione said. She was frightened and did not know why Malfoy did not tell her. "I do not know their name, I only heard Draco talking to a man about it," Jacqueline said.

"It was Susan Bones," Malfoy said, answering the girls. He had his arms crossed with a smug look on his face, standing in the doorway.


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER FORTY

"Susan Bones? The Hufflepuff? What have you done to her?" Hermione shouted. "Jacqueline, go to your room," Malfoy said to his wife. Jacqueline's face showed how devastated she was at her husband's dismissal.

"Draco, mon mari-" Jacqueline started to say before Malfoy cut her off. "_Now_, ma lumière," he said in a stern voice. Jacqueline did her best to hold her head high and not to cry on her way out of the dining room.

"I will have to have a talk with my darling girl about Malfoy wife etiquette," he said. "What have you done to Susan?" Hermione asked again. She was never close with Susan but she was gentle and kind.

"_I_ have not done anything to her," Malfoy said taking his seat at the head of the table. "But let's just say Fenrir Greyback will not be allowed in interrogations anymore. He can't seem to control himself lately," he said.

"How could you?" Hermione said. She couldn't bare the thought of Susan being harmed because of Hermione. Susan was only trying to save Hermione's reputation by taking down the sheets.

"Susan Bones did something foolish and you can blame no one but her. She had the lightening patch sewn on her robes, tried to defy the Dark Lady by taking down your bloody sheets and suffered the consequences. It was one of Durand's men who caught her actually. Wasn't she in your Dumbledore's Army?" Malfoy said.

"Did she say anything before her death?" Hermione asked. She was grieving for Susan and furious at Malfoy all at the same time. "Greyback lost control before we could have solid answers. But she was hopeful until the end and said that Harry will prevail…" Malfoy said.

"She was the last of the Bones family. They were all blood traitors. She died like the rest of her family," Malfoy said. Hermione started to cry because of his cruel words. "Why do you tell me this?" Hermione asked.

"The sooner you realize Potter is not coming for you and that others are dying in his name, the sooner you may stop fighting me and accept the New World," he said. Hermione could not stand to hear him talk again of the New World and how she would have a safe place with him there.

"He will come for me because Susan Bones was right- he will prevail. _I_ will prevail," Hermione said like a true Gryffindor. Her statement sent Malfoy into a rage and he began throwing dishes and flipping chairs.

"You will prevail? Do you have any idea how stupid you sound?!" Malfoy grabbed Hermione and screamed into her face. He held her so hard that he was digging into her arms and hurting her.

"Please stop! You're hurting me," she said. "Does this look like the face of mercy to you?" Malfoy shouted again as he gripped tighter. "The greatest mercy I have given you was not turning you over to the Dark Lady and letting all of her Death Eaters fuck you then send your head to Potter!" Malfoy roared.

His false eye shook in his head and his scarred face turned red. When he was done with his shouting he threw Hermione back into her chair. "You may continue to think you will triumph all you like, Granger. But it will never happen. Now I must take Jacqueline to her portkey, it would be good for you to go to your room now," he said.

As soon as Malfoy cleared out of the dining room she ran back to her rooms and shut the door. Hermione shed her tears and mourned for Susan Bones and all the others who had died and tried to be strong. She went to one of her windows and saw Malfoy walking his little wife out the back of the property.

She hoped dearly that he would not come back and yell at her or throw her around any more today. When she bent over to take her shoes off she found a reason to smile on that sad day, she had just started her monthly blood.


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER FORTY ONE

When Malfoy found out that Hermione was having her moon blood he was angry but stayed away from her during that time, much to Hermione's delight. That was the happiest she had ever been to get her period.

She took long baths and ate unhealthy food that week without Malfoy interrupting her or bothering her at all. He had made it a point to stay entirely away from her as if she had some sort of disease. Hermione was sad when it was over because she knew he would be back.

"Minnie tells me you've finished your blood," he said to her during dinner one night. "Minnie would be correct," she replied. "I received an owl from Jacqueline this morning with a list of baby names," Malfoy said shaking his head.

"She still has two months before she is done with school. Shouldn't she be focusing on exams?" Hermione said. "Yes, of course she should but all she can think or talk about are bloody baby names," he said annoyed.

"Jacqueline likes Ravenna, Leda and Marguerite for a girl. Durand, Ruven and Cygnus for a boy… All family names on both our sides of course. I am fond of Odette however." Malfoy said.

It did not matter to Hermione to know how his day was or what his children's names would be. It occurred to her at some point though that he did not have anyone else to share these thoughts with. Hermione was the closest thing he had to a companion he could talk to.

"Odette is lovely," Hermione said. "The first opera I remember my mother taking me to was about a princess named Odette. But Jacqueline does not like it and I doubt I will have a daughter. There has only been a handful of Malfoy daughters in the past several hundred years," he said.

Hermione barely knew any of her family history past her grandparents and thought how weird it must be to come from an ancient family like the Malfoys or the Blacks. Malfoy was the last Malfoy heir and the last decent of the Blacks through his mother besides Bellatrix, which gave him more history and wealth than Hermione could imagine.

They were almost done with their meal when Malfoy said, "Jacqueline wishes to spend the summer in Paris and will try to talk you out of trying to come. Not that she has any say in what you do, but if we do go you will be coming."

"I thought you hated France?" Hermione said. "It is true, I prefer my home here in England, but she wants to go for her graduation present. I should just buy her a dog instead," he said.

The only animals Hermione saw around Malfoy Manor were the white peacocks formally owned by Lucius and did not see Draco as an animal person. When Hermione asked if he liked dogs he said, "I don't have time for one but perhaps a puppy will keep Jacqueline preoccupied while I work and give her something to take care of instead of a child."

"Work? Are you leaving?" Hermione asked. "Don't sound so pleased, Granger. I have investments that desperately need sorting out, especially with Jacqueline's dowry and now that I'm married I've acquired half the Black fortune as well as Black Landing in Kent," said Malfoy.

"And my work for the Dark Lady is never done. She is thinking of sending me to Galloway Forest Park based on rumors of Potter hiding there. I found you around there? Did I not?" Malfoy asked.

"You found us in Glengarry Forest. You will never find Harry though," Hermione said. "You'd think my son was growing in you with how bold you have been these past few days. Watch your tongue," he warned her with a red face.

"I don't need your baseborn to give me strength, Malfoy. In a fight I believe a lion would defeat a snake," she said before she could stop herself.

"If you are still in the room within five seconds you will not be able to imagine how dangerous a snake can be," Malfoy said pounding a fist on the table. Hermione left her seat and walked quickly to her room.

When Susan Bones died trying to protect Hermione's honor, something inside her changed. She was a Gryffindor, a warrior and for the first time in months she believed that Harry would come for her. And they would win.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N- Quick little chapter before I'm off to work again. Should be back on a normal writing schedule in a few weeks.

CHAPTER FORTY TWO

Malfoy did not understand where Hermione's new courage was coming from and did his best in trying to break her spirit over the next two months. He took away her books, would not let her leave her room despite the nice weather outside and would make visiting her bed very unpleasant for her.

He had been very busy since Jacqueline's last visit and was away almost every week doing something for the Dark Lady or visiting Jacqueline in France. Every time he left he locked Hermione away and would warn her to be a good girl.

Jacqueline would be graduating from Beauxbatons in a few days and the two would be traveling to France to see her commencement. Hermione was sitting in her living room one evening looking towards the sky and stargazing and thinking that somewhere, Harry was under the same sky.

Malfoy entered so quietly she did not hear him enter. "What are you looking at?" Malfoy questioned. "Just the sky. I like clear nights like this, especially since I have nothing else to do," Hermione said, hinting at her boredom.

"I would gladly give you something to do, but not this night," he said sharply. "Are you packed for tomorrow? Did Minnie bring you your dress for the ceremony?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes and yes. Anything else?" Hermione said shortly. "I don't know what else to do about your attitude besides lock you in the cellar, but that would only mean I'd have to visit you there," he said trying to get a rise out of Hermione.

When she did not respond he grew angry. "If you embarrass me or defy at Beauxbatons with this behavior you will suffer dearly, Granger. Jacqueline will be coming home with us permanently after she graduates and I swear if you continue with this, there is nothing I won't do to punish you," Malfoy said.

Hermione knew that he was quite serious and was afraid of him. He had never been this stern or seemed so promising when he threatened her before. Malfoy could see the hints of fear in Hermione's eyes and said, "So, does that mean you will be a good girl for me?"

"Yes, Malfoy. I will be your good girl… When do we leave?" Hermione said to change the uncomfortable subject. They arranged the travel plans and what would happen over the next few days, then Malfoy left to go to sleep.

He usually went to bed much earlier and woke up much sooner than Hermione. Most nights it was eerie for her to be in Malfoy Manor and hear nothing but the wind outside or the clock ticking.

Rooly had already taken all of her luggage by the time Hermione woke up and was ready to go. The first time Hermione had been outside was when they went to find their portkey. The air was cool, crisp and spring was upon them.

When Malfoy had captured Hermione it was just beginning to be fall and it was cold outside. While she enjoyed the breeze on her face as they walked to the portkey, she was also very sad to realize just how many months she had been Malfoy's prisioner.

They stood before a broken rake and he instructed her to grab on. When Hermione opened her eyes again she was just outside of Beauxbatons and the sun was shining brightly.

"Remember what I said, Granger, and this won't hurt a bit," Malfoy said to her as they walked into the sparkling palace. Jacqueline was already waiting for her husband in the front hall with a gaggle of girls around her. Her face went from excited to unhappy as soon as she saw Hermione had come with him.

"Mon mari," Jacqueline said as she greeted her husband with a kiss and tried not to show how unhappy she was that all of her friends had just seen Hermione. "Dear wife, you look lovely," he said unenthused.

All of Jacqueline's friends were starting intently at Hermione and whispering to each other, which made her feel very uncomfortable. Jacqueline was clearly the most popular out of all the girls and the most beautiful.

All of them were in their blue Beauxbatons robes but Jacqueline's beauty, small size, and her signature pearls set her apart from the other girls. "Should you not go to class, little dove?" Malfoy asked his wife.

"Oui, I just 'ad to zee you right away and make sure you were 'ere safely," she said blushing. "I am always safe. Off to your exams now, ma lumière," Malfoy said dismissing his wife and the girls that followed.

The group trotted along the hallways to find their classrooms and begin the last exams they would ever take. Hermione felt as if she were about to cry because she remembered again that she never completed her seventh year at Hogwarts.

She did not know the grading system at Beauxbatons but was sure seventh year finals were similar to N.E.W.T.s and wondered how Mrs. Malfoy would do. Hermione had never seen Jacqueline perform any magic at all or knew what kind of witch she was.

"Let's see if Rooly has arrived with our bags," Malfoy said as he passed through stressed out students through the many halls and levels of the palace. Hermione kept close behind him until they were in their apartments.

They were just like the previous ones they stayed in during Malfoy's wedding only bigger and with a view of the intricate fountains in the back of the palace. "This is where I stay when I visit Jacqueline. Your room is around the corner," he said pointing to a small hallway.

"I have to go find Mael and tell him I've arrived. Don't break anything," he said leaving and locking the door behind him. Once he was gone Hermione took a tour of the place, which was very boring. The door to Malfoy's room was locked as well as two other rooms.

Hermione spent the afternoon in her bedroom taking a long bath, unpacking and eating the meals that Rooly had brought her. Jacqueline's graduation would be in two days after her last exam and Hermione was alone with discomforting thoughts about what happened the last time she stayed at Beauxbatons.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N- Sorry it has been so long! Here's a quick chapter to hold you guys over for a few days.

CHAPTER FORTY THREE

Hermione's thoughts were occupied that day with the awful pink room on Malfoy's wedding night where Adrian Pucey had tried to take her. Then later that night when Malfoy came into her bed for the very first time. She did not like Beauxbatons because of these memories and did her best to try and shake them off.

Hermione was having evening tea when Malfoy returned to their rooms. "We'll be having dinner tonight with the Sauvageots. Be ready in an hour," he said before disappearing into his own room.

She wondered at first why Malfoy would want her there in the presence of his in-laws but then she realized he wanted her to eavesdrop on them since she understood a majority of their French. His cunning made her realize more and more that he was a true Slytherin.

Malfoy came knocking on her door exactly one hour later to take her to dinner. "Are you sure my presence won't offend anyone?" Hermione asked. "The only one I am worried about offending would be Durand and he is dining with the Dark Lady this evening. Pick up the pace," he said.

They walked half way across the palace and into a private dinning room where the Sauvageots were seated. Hermione did not expect to see the whole family there and by the look on Malfoy's face, neither did he.

Mael was at the head of the table with his beautiful wife, Pauline. She had dark brown hair, big green eyes and was still pregnant. Pauline looked like she was going to pop any moment. Mael's three sons sat next to their mother.

Anne-Sophie sat with her handsome husband, Vincent who was very tall and intimidating. In-between Anne-Sophie and Vincent sat their three children, two girls and boy.

Louis sat with his wife, Cécile who was holding a newborn girl in her arms. Cécile looked to be about Hermione's age and was lovely with golden hair. Each one of Jacqueline's nieces and nephews was more beautiful than the last.

The whole family was beautiful with dark hair, light eyes and pale skin. Jacqueline stood up from her chair proudly to greet her husband. All the eyes in the room focused on Hermione and the children did not know how to act. The oldest of them was Mael's son who was no older than ten years.

"M. Malfoy, Mlle Granger. Sit," Mael said trying to hide how upset he was that Hermione had joined their family dinner. The dinner was extremely awkward and uncomfortable for everyone in the room. There was a lot of small talk, food and lots of wine. After they finished eating Anne-Sophie announced she was two months pregnant.

"Congratulations, Mme. Anne-Sophie. And you as well, Louis, on your daughter," Malfoy said trying to be polite. "Next time, we try for a son," Louis said causing a sad look on Cécile's face.

There was talk of baby names, how excited Jacqueline was for her graduation, how she wanted to spend the summer holiday and Draco's birthday in Morocco. "When ez your birthday, Draco?" Mael's wife asked. "Next month, the fifth of June," he replied.

"And what do you want for your birthday? A son?" Mael asked while laughing. "What we all want- Potter's head. And a son to celebrate the occasion," he said to everyone's agreement. "And Mlle. Granger, would you like Draco to present you with Potter's head?" Mael asked, slightly drunk. "Of course she would," Malfoy said trying to answer for her.

"I would prefer it if Harry presented me with yours," she said to Draco in front of everyone at the table. The room fell silent and even the children knew something bad was happening even though their English was poor.

Malfoy reached under the table and grabbed Hermione's thigh incredibly hard. "As soon as the women have left, I am going to hurt you very horribly," he whispered to her through gritted teeth. Mael was the first to speak and in French told everyone to leave the room and that dinner was over.

Jacqueline was still shocked and processing what was said and refused to leave. As the wives and children were heading out, Anne-Sophie grabbed her little sister's arm and said, "Come, shame on you, Jacqueline. A woman should know when she is not wanted."

Now only Mael, Louis, Draco and Hermione were alone in the dinning room along with Vincent who was a silent spectator. "I am surprised at you, Mlle. Granger. Malfoy, what ez this behavior?" Mael asked. "Nothing that won't be fixed after tonight. I don't think Ms. Granger will be able to make it to Jacqueline's graduation ceremony," he said.

"No. I should think not. _Allons_." The Frenchmen left the room and Hermione could see Malfoy's fake eye twitching in his skull. "How _dare_ you disrespect me like that," he said before striking Hermione across the face.

She could feel his wedding ring cut into her again only this time he did not hold back before hitting her. She knew her words would bring out the brute in him and was prepared for whatever Malfoy had in mind.


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER FORTY FOUR

"Would it make you feel better to bounce me off the walls?" Hermione asked as she wiped blood from her cheek. "Only one way to find out," he replied and grabbed a fist full of Hermione's hair.

He proceeded to drag her by her hair all the way back to their rooms across the palace. The harder Hermione tried to fight him, the harder he pulled. Once they were inside with the doors shut, Malfoy let Hermione know exactly how angry he was.

He kicked her, threw her and beat her until Hermione could not move anymore. She tried to scream and fight back for as long as she could but Malfoy's strength was no match for her own.

She now knew what Malfoy meant when he said he would not hold back from punishing her. "If the Dark Lady were here, you'd be paying with more than blood and bruises," he said before leaving her in a heap on the floor.

Hermione had passed out from the pain and woke up in her bead the next morning and saw a girl with golden hair standing over her in nurse robes. Cécile Sauvageot was tending to the wounds inflicted by Malfoy the night before.

"Cécile… What has happened?" Hermione asked, her head foggy. "S'il vous plaît, do not speak. You must rest," she said. "You're a nurse?" Hermione asked, ignoring her previous statement.

"Oui, I work 'ere at Beauxbatons. Are you in pain?" Cécile asked. Hermione was in a great deal of pain. She could not bend her wrist and her vision was blurred among other things. "What is wrong with me?" Hermione asked.

"I am fixing you now. Your head ez concussed but your bones are already mending," she said. Hermione was about to ask where Malfoy was when she heard the door open and he walked in.

"Anything permanent?" Malfoy asked. "No, monsieur. But I 'ave to tell you if you continue this there will be lasting damage. Also, she can not conceive in zis condition," Cécile said quietly, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Finish patching her up then, Mrs. Sauvageot. Do not tell my wife about this. I'll speak with her later," he said leaving. "Without magic your healing would be much worse," Cécile said trying to lighten the mood.

After Cécile fixed Hermione up she gave her a sleeping potion for the pain and left. Before Hermione could count to ten she fell asleep. When she awoke it was dark outside and she could hear celebrating inside and outside of the palace.

She felt better than before and hobbled over to the window to see what was going on. The graduation ceremony must have just finished meaning that she was asleep for a day. Hermione was about to crawl back into bed when Malfoy came in.

"Don't you look awful," he said. It was true, she was black and blue all over. "I wasn't going to have Cécile come and help you, but you wouldn't wake up. I only hope you will not make me teach you another lesson like this again," he said.

"Why not? I could have sworn you were enjoying it," Hermione said. Malfoy's face turned red as his temper grew. He raised his hand to clout her and she flinched. He started to laugh at her because he knew she was afraid.

"I would prefer it if we lived in harmony. We leave tomorrow for Malfoy Manor with Jacqueline. Meaning…" Malfoy said before stopping. "Meaning what?" Hermione asked when he lowered his hand.

"Meaning this is our last night together alone," he said. When Hermione saw the mischief in his eyes she knew what would happen next as he got behind her. Her bones were too sore to struggle with him like she usually did and could not fight him off.

When he finished she screamed at him, "Why do you do this do me? Do you enjoy it!?" Malfoy was putting on his robes and fixing his hair. "This is my duty, Granger. I was startled at first when I took your maidenhead, but it is my job to put a baseborn in you," he said.

"It is also proving to be a good form of punishment. I have promised you before I would reward you with good behavior and discipline you for bad. You've made your choice it seems though," he finished.

Malfoy was about to speak again when there was a frantic, loud knocking at the front door. "You stay right here," he barked at her as if she was going to leave her room undressed. When he went to answer it Hermione crept to the door to listen.

When she put her ear against the door she heard the voice of Blaise Zabini. "You are needed back, _now_. Gather your things and your wife, we need to leave," Blaise said urgently.

"What is going on, Zabini?" Malfoy asked. "Hogsmede. Two were captured with patches. We think Potter was there to see the Mudblood's sheets, hurry!" Blaise replied. Hermione backed away from the door and her heart dropped.

Malfoy came charging back in. "Get dressed, right now! Leave your things, Rooly will pack them and bring them home. I have to go arrange a portkey," he said before running full speed out the door.


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER FORTY FIVE

It had all turned out to be true. Malfoy told Hermione a week later when he returned to Malfoy Manor that Potter was indeed sighted but had escaped with a few others. They had however captured Muggle-born Justin Finch-Fletchley and half-blood Anthony Goldstein.

The two were now dead after heavy questioning by the Dark Lady and the other Death Eaters. And now that it was certain that Harry was sighted, Durand brought one hundred of his followers into the country. Jacqueline had no concept of what exactly was going on but was glad to have her brother Louis so close to her as well as her father's followers.

The month of May passed as quickly for Hermione as it had come. Her wounds were healed, Jacqueline was living the life of a Malfoy wife at the manor and Draco was as busy as ever. During tea on the first of June with Jacqueline she asked, "What should I do for Draco's birthday? I 'ave already gotten him something that will make him _very_ happy."

Hermione did not care what Jacqueline had gotten him or that it was about to be Malfoy's birthday. "He has been very busy lately and I don't think I am the right person to ask," Hermione said truthfully. The young Mrs. Malfoy was disappointed with Hermione's answer and excused herself from tea saying she felt faint.

All Hermione wanted to happen on Malfoy's birthday was for him to relase her from the vow. That one wish had occupied her thoughts for the past ten months and with Malfoy's increasing brutality she wished it even more. Hermione rarely ate dinner with Malfoy and Jacqueline and ate in the privacy of her own room.

After dinner one night and after reading for a few hours she went to bed. It was about two in the morning when she heard her door creak open. "What do you want?" Hermione asked, knowing it was Malfoy. "Jacqueline is ill, she has been throwing up today. She came to my room then fell asleep there," he said. "So?" Hermione asked. She knew that Jacqueline slept in her own bedroom away from Malfoy on a different floor. "I can't sleep next to her. Especially when she is ill," he said coming to her bed.

"Well you can't sleep here!" Hermione shouted. "Granger, shut your mouth or you will wake her up! And I can sleep wherever I please, it is my home," he said getting in on the unoccupied side of Hermione's bed. "There are loads of other bedrooms for you to choose! Go there," Hermione said trying to shoo him.

"Just shut up and go to sleep. You're supposed to be nice to me, it is almost my birthday," he said. "I don't care-" Hermione started before he cut her off by saying, "I said go to sleep. I'm too tired for your attitude tonight. It has been a long day. I could always visit you for another reason if that's what you want?"

Malfoy's threat was enough for Hermione to shut her mouth and scoot as far away from him as possible on the mattress. He was asleep within minuets and started to snore. For a moment she thought this would be a perfect opportunity to smother him with a pillow, but knew that would not work.

She eventually fell asleep after she was sure that he wasn't there to try yet again for a child. Malfoy was gone by the time she woke up and he left a note on the pillow. When she opened it, it read "I will see you tomorrow night for my birthday dinner at six. Dress for the occasion- D.M."

Hermione hoped that this dinner would just be Malfoy and Jacqueline and not a party with Death Eaters or the Dark Lady. When Minnie came in with breakfast Hermione asked her how Jacqueline was doing. "The young Mrs. Malfoy is still ill, my miss. She says she will see you for Master Malfoy's birthday dinner," the little elf said. Hermione was locked in her rooms so she was unable to check on Jacqueline to see what was the matter.

She probably wouldn't be able to help the girl feel better anyway without being allowed to use magic. Hermione was going through her wardrobe trying to find an appropriate outfit to wear for Malfoy's birthday when Minnie brought a package in from Twilfitt and Tattings in Diagon Alley.

Malfoy had to have been in London that morning to send Hermione the package. When she opened it she found a green silk dress along with a large silver necklace. It matched her winter traveling cloak that he had gotten her for Christmas perfectly.

The par that made Hermione the angriest was that she thought the dress was beautiful despite being Slytherin colors. The necklace upon further inspection had small diamonds elegantly placed around it. Only a week before he had slapped her during dinner for refusing to eat and now he sends her diamonds? Hermione was livid at how unstable Malfoy could be and not even realize it.

When the evening of Malfoy's birthday dinner arrived she found her door unlocked and went by herself to the large dining room. Jacqueline was already seated at the table to the right of Malfoy's seat. She was clearly not sick anymore and had a glow about her.

She was wearing a dress made of silk almost similar to Hermione's. But Jacqueline's was a crystal blue that matched her eyes and had more details and the young girl was adorned in pearls.

Hermione went to sit at the left of Malfoy's seat and was about to compliment Jacqueline on how beautiful she looked when the girl said, "That dress, is it new? Those are Slytherin colors, oui? And ez the necklace new?"

Jacqueline was clearly upset that Hermione had been given something so nice but before Hermione could respond Malfoy sauntered into the room wearing black and grey dress robes. "There are my girls," he said, making Jacqueline red in the face.

He sat at the head of the table and poured everyone a glass of wine. "Happy birthday, mon mari," said Jacqueline. "Thank you, my love. You look radiant as always. I am glad you like the dress I bought you," he replied.

Hermione refused to say thank you for her dress or wish him a happy birthday. "What did you have Minnie make for dinner, Jacqueline?" Malfoy asked. "Quail eggs and bouillabaisse," she replied.

"Quail eggs again? That is five nights in a row," Malfoy said angrily. "Oui, I know but lately I have a large _craving_ for quail eggs," Jacqueline said with a giant smile on her face. "Who on earth would crave quail eggs…?" Malfoy said before it dawned on him.

"Are you…?" Malfoy asked. Jacqueline said through her perfect white smile, "Two months along. Happy birthday, mon amour. I am sure it ez a boy." For the first time since Hermione had been with Malfoy she saw him smile a genuine, happy smile.

He stood up from the table to kiss his wife and to feel her stomach. Jacqueline was glowing with pride from the happy news and the very rare affection her husband was giving her. Hermione sat back in shock that Jacqueline was pregnant and how happy the couple was.

"I will send an owl tonight for the healer to come first thing in the morning. I have many owls to write. Hermione, don't you have anything to say to Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco said. "Of course, yes. Congratulations, I am sure you will be a wonderful mother," said Hermione.

The whole dinner Jacqueline talked about baby names, how she has to write owls to her family and friends and how sure she was that she was going to give Malfoy a son. Hermione ate quietly and allowed the couple to have this happy moment because she knew things would not be this happy for very long.


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER FORTY SIX

The morning after Malfoy's birthday the manor was crowded with visitors to offer their congratulations to Jacqueline. A healer from the maternity ward at St. Mungo's had arrived at sunrise right after Malfoy left to go tell the Dark Lady in person he was going to be a father.

The healer had only seen Jacqueline for five minuets before her brother Louis arrived and told the healer to leave and that they would have a healer from France brought in and her services were not needed.

Hermione was in the room with Jacqueline and her older brother when he dismissed the healer. "Frère, my husband will be very unhappy you did that," Jacqueline said. The two started to argue in French unbeknownst to them that Hermione could understand what they were saying.

Louis complained he did not care what "your buffoon of a husband" thought and he did not care. Also saying that their father would be unhappier than Malfoy knowing his daughter was seeing an English healer rather than a French.

Hermione tried to act like she had no idea what was being said and learned that Durand along with Jacqueline's other family members would be coming to visit that week and be sure the newly pregnant Jacqueline was well cared for.

"Pauline writes she will not be able to come and that Mael for only stay for a few days. Pauline will have ze baby any day now," Jacqueline said reading from a stack of letters. Hermione could only imagine how upset Malfoy will be with that Sauvageots will be staying in his home.

Malfoy agreed as a part of his marriage contract to Jacqueline that her family be welcomed in his home whenever they wished and Hermione was sure he would regret that after this week.

"Mlle. Granger, you 'ave not touched your tea," Louis said. Jacqueline and her brother had already finished their unsavory French tea and thought it was rude that Hermione did not do the same.

She drank it as quickly as she could before Louis had to go into London again on scouts for Harry. "Do you know where more parchment is. 'ermione? I've run out before I could write to a decorator in Paris for ze baby's room," asked Jacqueline.

"There is a stack in the library, I'll go get it for you. I'm sure you have a lot more writing to do," Hermione said. After she dropped off more parchment for Jacqueline Hermione enjoyed the freedom of not being locked in her room and spent the rest of the day in the library.

It was past dinner when Malfoy came in and found her there. "I knew I forgot to lock you away as soon as I left. Jacqueline said you caused no trouble though," he said. "There is no trouble for me to cause, Malfoy," she replied.

"I can't believe that. What is that you're reading?" Malfoy asked. Hermione held up a book titled _Advanced Rune Translation_. "I read it years ago. You don't have very many books about Runes," she said.

"If you're good I'll buy you some," he said sitting down next to her. She tried to continue to read but he just sat and stared at her. "Okay. What is it you want?" Hermione said.

"First thing I want is for you to watch what you say to me. Second, the Sauvageots are coming tomorrow. Considering the last time you saw them I think it's best that you stay locked away in your room until they leave. Minnie will bring you meals," he said.

Hermione was about to argue with him when he said, "I will not have you embarrassing me like last time. Unless you want me to beat you bloody again?" Malfoy asked very seriously.

She shook her head no to the satisfaction of Malfoy. "Are you excited about the baby?" Hermione asked. "Surprisingly so. I did not want to have a child so soon. We were only married for three months before she got pregnant. I'm considering sending her to live with Anne-Sophie during her pregnancy," Malfoy said.

"Why would you do that?" Hermione asked, wonder why he wouldn't want to be with his wife during this special time. "I don't have the time care for her. Her sister and the rest of her family would be able to fetch her things and put up with the emotional instability that comes with pregnancy. Especially a young pregnancy, she will still be seventeen when the baby comes," said Malfoy.

Hermione was furious at Malfoy that he would do this to his wife but it sadly did not surprise her. He was full of horrible things and this was only one of them. "She will stay and decorate the nursery which is going to cost me a small fortune, but when she becomes irrational she will go back to France," he said.

"Besides, her sister is pregnant and Mael's wife is due any day. It would be good for her to start working on her mothering instincts. I went and announced the news to the Dark Lady today," Malfoy said.

Hermione knew Malfoy was hoping she would ask how it went but she just stared blankly back at him. Frustrated, he said, "She is very pleased with me and is already making plans for my son."

"What makes you so certain it is a boy?" Hermione asked. "I've told you before, there has only been a few Malfoy daughters in several hundred years. The Dark Lady will be coming after the Sauvageots leave. They will all be arriving tomorrow morning," Malfoy said.

"I have a few more owls to write before bed and our guests arrive. I need to put a maximum limit on Jacqueline's account at Gringotts for the nursery as well…" Malfoy said thinking out loud rather than to Hermione.

"Come, grab enough books to last a week. I need to put you in your room," he said. Malfoy ended up having to carry a large pile of books to help her since Hermione could not carry all the books she would read in one week by herself.

After some cursing and annoyance from Malfoy about the books he closed the doors to her bedroom and she could hear him whisper the spell to keep her shut in. After the lock clicked, Hermione knew she was in for a very quiet week.


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN

The entire week that the Sauvageots were at Malfoy Manor, Hermione could hear them laughing, talking and enjoying each other's company. She heard the whole family having a good time with the exception of Malfoy, whose voice she never heard once.

By the morning they had gone back to France Hermione finished all the books she and Malfoy had brought into her rooms to read. She was about to reread a book on Animagi that she found particularly interesting when Malfoy unlocked her door.

Without a word he strode in looking exhausted and shoved a pile of books off the couch so he could sit down. "Jacqueline is in tears that they all had to leave. She seems to have forgotten that Louis is stationed in London as one of her father's mercenaries. If I see that family again, it will be too soon," he said.

"I'm glad you had a nice week," Hermione said sarcastically. "I got enough attitude from my in-laws, Granger. I will not have it from you," he replied. "What are you so upset about? You're back to having your peace and quiet," said Hermione.

"I'm not though. My wife is starting to show in her pregnancy and is hysterical about it. She fears she will become a balloon. Also…" Malfoy started.

"Also what?" Hermione said, closing her book. "The Dark Lady will be coming tomorrow night to see Jacqueline for herself and she said she had something important to discuss with the both of us…" Malfoy said uncomfortably.

"Discuss? Discuss what?" Hermione asked. Her heart began to race a little because every time she saw Bellatrix it resulted in pain for her. "That's the thing, she did not say what she wanted to talk about. Which makes me all the more uneasy," he said.

Hermione as about to ask another question until she heard Jacqueline calling out Draco's name though the manor. Malfoy made a fist and reluctantly got up to go see what she wanted. Hermione could hear their exchange through her door.

"Draco! My favorite dress no longer fits me. I can not button ze back all the way," the little girl wailed. "Stop crying, darling. You are being foolish. I will have new robes made for you," he said trying to get his wife to shut up.

Hermione knew one of the worst things you could say to a woman was that she was being irrational. Let alone of the worst things you could say to a pregnant woman. Jacqueline cried harder and stormed off rattling in French. Malfoy came back into Hermione's room and banged his head on the wall.

"She is isn't even three months along yet. I don't know what I will do until December," he complained. "You will have to find a way to blow off steam. A new hobby or activity perhaps," Hermione said trying to be helpful. She felt that if Malfoy's anger were to increase around Jacqueline, her pregnancy would be much more difficult that it was already.

"I guess there is something I could try to help me feel better," he said creeping towards her. Out of instinct Hermione jumped up and threw her heavy book at him. The throw caught Malfoy off guard and the corner grazed his head cutting him.

As he grabbed his head to stop the bleeding Hermione ran into her bathroom to lock the door. She crawled into the bathtub and heard him pounding on the door. After yelling at banging on the door he kicked it open rather than using magic.

"That was a mistake," he said pulling her out of the bathtub and striking her face. He then forced her to bend over the counter. Malfoy made her watch their reflection in the mirror above the sink until he was finished.

"You're right, Granger. I do feel better," he said as he was leaving. Rather than crying in defeat Hermione grabbed the perfume bottle he had given her for Christmas, screamed and threw it at the mirror in anger.

The mirror shattered into tiny little pieces all over the bathroom. Malfoy came back to see what the noise was and when he looked around at the disaster and Hermione furious like a lion he hissed, "That, my dear, was also a mistake." He left her barefoot in the middle of all the glass and locked her rooms behind him.


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT

She spent a majority of that night pulling tiny pieces of glass out of her feet while cursing Draco Malfoy. Along with bloody feet she had gotten a black eye from him clouting her and more anger than she had felt in a long time.

Hermione had never killed anyone before, even during the battle at Hogwarts where she lost so many friends, but she began to think if she were to ever kill anyone that it would be a close call between Malfoy and his aunt.

The next day she spent most of her time reading by the window. While she had a vast library and bigger quarters at Malfoy Manor, she found herself missing Reste Manor more and more. She missed smelling the sea and the simple country life that was there.

While she was reading Minnie brought in Murtlap Essence for Hermione's feet as well as a letter from Malfoy. The letter said to be ready for the Dark Lady's arrival late tonight after dinner and to wear her plain green cotton robes.

She knew that Bellatrix would want to see Jacqueline for herself and to hopefully wish Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy the best of luck, but she couldn't think of anything that would be important enough involving Hermione to come all the way to Malfoy Manor.

Not unless something had happened with Harry and the Dark Lady needed Hermione's thoughts or opinions about it. Harry had been officially sighted a few weeks prior making Bellatrix want him dead more and more each day.

After eating her dinner in peace and preparing for the Dark Lady's arrival Malfoy came in. "Are you not ready yet?" Malfoy asked. "It's a bit hard to put on shoes," she spat at him.

"Well then you shouldn't have broken the mirror. Hurry up, Jacqueline is already downstairs," he said pulling her along after she got her shoes on. When the two walked into the living room Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.

The Dark Lady had already arrived along with three Death Eaters, including Adrian Pucey. Hermione's heart sank at seeing two people she had so much hatred for. Bellatrix was looming over Jacqueline and feeling the small bump of pregnant stomach. Jacqueline looked horribly scared and was relieved when her husband entered.

"My lady, I did not hear you arrive," he said with a small bow. "Your little wife let me in. I was just offering my congratulations. I remember being there when your mother announced she was pregnant with you, Drakey. Seems ages ago," the Dark Lady said still examining Jacqueline.

"You may go now, little dove. I have seen all I needed to. Many congratulations again, my dear," said the Dark Lady to Jacqueline. Before she left she saw Hermione's black eye and did her best to ignore it while kissing her husband on the cheek goodnight.

Once everyone was certain that Jacqueline was out of earshot the Dark Lady said, "You must be enthused, nephew." Hermione was still hidden behind Malfoy as he replied, "I am very happy, it means so much to my wife and I that you came to offer your best wishes."

"While I am very happy that the Malfoy line will continue, I am more interested in a different child," said Bellatrix. "It took you two months after your wedding to create a child with your wife. It has been almost six months now that you've had to try with the Mudblood," the Dark Lady drawled out.

Hermione began to sweat and tense up as the Dark Lady stared blankly at Malfoy waiting for him to say something. "This is true, my lady," was all Malfoy could say to his aunt.

"So, what is the problem? You have gotten one girl pregnant so there should not be any reason this cow is not heavy with your child as well!" The Dark Lady screamed. "When is the last time you tried? Come here, Mudblood," she said.

"We tried last night," Malfoy said as Hermione stepped out from behind Malfoy. "That would explain the black eye," Bellatrix said examining Hermione. "Draco, let me be clear and simple. We know Potter is close, we know he wants the bitch back. You have one month to conceive a child with her. Or I will give her to someone who will," the Dark Lady threatened as she gestured to Pucey.

No one in the room looked happier than Adrian Pucey at the thought of carrying out the Dark Lady's threat. "It would be an honor, my lady," Adrian said to her. "Quiet, Pucey! I did not ask for your commentary. The Mudblood still bares the Malfoy mark! You are not to touch her… Unless I command you to," she sneered.

Bellatrix was heading out the door with her Death Eaters following her and as a parting word said, "Best get to work, nephew. I'll see you in a month."


	49. Chapter 49

A/N- I've been flooded with questions recently so here are a few quick answers for anyone who is interested.

Q. How old are you? A. 25

Q. Why do you write so weird? A. I didn't realize I wrote strangely.

Q. Why don't you put any pictures? A. I don't know how.

Q. Why don't you write the sex scenes? A. Your imagination is probably much scarier than what I could put into words.

Q. How long will the story be? A. ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT! But I am already writing another story that will knock your socks off.

Sorry if that was boring for anyone.

CHAPTER FORTY NINE

The next two weeks were the most painful, horrible and difficult weeks that Hermione would ever face in her life. Even the death of her parents, friends and Ron did not cause as much mental or physical suffering as Draco Malfoy had done in fourteen days.

Malfoy had taken time away from the hunt for Harry to stay at the manor and visit Hermione's bed whenever he was able. Since then Hermione had gotten two cracked ribs, her eye swollen shut and was black and blue all over. She was also severely dehydrated from all the tears she had been producing.

Malfoy had his share of bruises and scratches from Hermione's tenacity but his strength always won and brought out the snake in him in the end. He even had to use a silencing charm on her a few times so her screams would not wake his sleeping wife.

One night he came to her exhausted and said, "I don't have the energy anymore to fight you. I can't pretend it wasn't exhilarating at first, but I have a job to do."

He was staring into her blank eyes waiting for her to respond. When she didn't he continued, "I can try to give us another month if you do not conceive within the next two weeks. If you're obedient and become pregnant, I will send you to Reste Manor. Or Black Landing in Kent if you prefer. It will be yours."

This caught Hermione's attention and she gestured for him to go on. "Our child can stay with you there until they go to Hogwarts. You would not have to see Jacqueline or any of my other children unless you want to. You would be well provided for," he said.

"Refuse this though, I will be forced to take further action. You remember the dungeon? Also, you will be given to Adrian Pucey. You are smart, Granger. Imagine what your life would be like with him. Do you want that?" Malfoy asked.

"But the Vow-" Hermione started. "Yes, if you were given to Pucey you may die. That is unless I formally release you and hand you over. Which I don't want to do. Now, do you consent?" Malfoy said.

Hermione knew Malfoy's cruelty and had bled at his hands but she did not think he would ever kill her or harm any child she may have with him. Plus she could be alone in Wales at Reste Manor and wait for Harry there.

"Do you promise? You would give me Reste Manor?" Hermione asked. "I swear it. You can even spend your summers in the Mediterranean- My father owned homes there," he added, glad to see Hermione's response.

"I can only promise that however if you start being more willing to give me a child," replied Malfoy. "Draco… I want to leave here and go back to Reste Manor. But I don't want your children. And even if I did, what if Harry doesn't come for me?" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

She had never expressed these feelings to Malfoy and was scared what his reaction would be. "Then it seems you would rather have Pucey's children. The Dark Lady has also decided what she would do next if Potter does not come for you after the baby… Public execution," he said.

"She would bring you to Hogwarts and kill you in front of everyone. You would be of no more use to her," Malfoy said. Hermione was genuinely shocked and horrified. "I didn't want to tell you," he replied.

"What is your answer?" Malfoy demanded. Hermione's thoughts raced and her heart thumped in her chest and she told him, "I will consent to this with two conditions," she said trying to sound confident.

"It isn't really your place to be making bargains, but go on," he said amused. "First, if I consent to this and I do give you a child, you have to promise no harm would come to him or her," she said.

"I promise you that the child or any other children we have would never be in danger. They may be bastards but would still carry my blood. Their inheritance wouldn't be _anywhere_ near what my true children would receive, but you all would be comfortable," he replied carefully.

Hermione chose to ignore the possibility of more than one baby. "Secondly, you have to release me from the Vow," Hermione sternly said. Malfoy started to grow angry and looked like he was about to give Hermione another black eye.

"Fine. I will release you. But only after the child is born. You are much to Gryffindor to flee once you have a baby. Besides, Potter will be dead by then and you will have no one to run to," said Malfoy.

"So we have a deal then?" Malfoy said offering his hand to Hermione. She shook it and agreed. "Well, let's get started," he said eagerly leaning towards her.


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER FIFTY

Two weeks after Hermione agreed to stop kicking and screaming with Malfoy she sat in her bedroom reading. The Dark Lady would be coming by any day now to see if Hermione was pregnant.

She had not seen Malfoy in three days, which was unusual because he was with her day and night trying to conceive. When he did show up he did not even knock on her door but strode in with a potion vial.

"You haven't gotten your monthly blood yet? Right?" Malfoy asked frantically. "Where have you been?" Hermione asked, worried something had happened with Harry. "Potter's followers have been showing up like mad these past few days. You didn't answer me," he said.

"No, I haven't. But I don't feel pregnant," she said. Malfoy handed her the vial with the yellow potion in it. "What is this?" Hermione asked. Malfoy told her quickly to drink it to see if she was pregnant or not.

"I've never read about a potion like this?" Hermione said. She thought for sure she was better at potions than Draco ever was. "No one uses it anymore, ingredients are too rare and outrageously expensive. Never mind, just drink it!" Malfoy urged. He was pacing waiting for her to drink the potion.

She uncapped the vial and drank the liquid. It tasted like a mixture of sugar and sawdust to her. "Now what?" Hermione asked. "In about five minuets your stomach will grow hot if you are pregnant and cold if you are not," he said glancing at his watch.

Hermione waited and watched him pace around the room never taking his eye off the watch. Even his false eye seemed to be entirely focused on the ticking of the clock. "Oh my," Hermione said four and a half minuets later and touched her stomach.

Malfoy almost tripped as he darted to Hermione to also feel her abdomen. After he felt it he let out a terrible scream and flipped the coffee table with all of Hermione's books and tea on it.

The glass breaking and the table hitting the wall made a thunderous sound that echoed throughout the manor. As Malfoy continued breaking any object he could find a pregnant Jacqueline waddled in as fast as she could.

"Mon mari! What ez wrong?" Jacqueline exclaimed. "Cold! Her stomach is cold!" Malfoy shouted. Hermione's hands still rested on her cold belly and wondered how this could be.

"Six months! It has been six months, Granger! You're doing this on purpose, I know you are! Tell me your secret!" Malfoy roared. He ran back to Hermione in his anger and placed his hands around her throat.

Draco was screaming at Hermione, Jacqueline was screaming at Draco to stop and Hermione was trying to remove Malfoy's hands from her neck. "Draco, stop! Stop this! It was me! I did zis!" Jacqueline bawled with tears running down her face.

Malfoy released his grip on Hermione and she caught her breath. "What did you say?" Malfoy demanded. "Please, don't kill her! It ez my fault," said the little girl now collapsed on the floor in tears at her husband's feet.

"We gave her tea zat is commonly used at Beauxbatons for ze older girls. Draco, I could not bare it if she had your child!" Jacqueline cried. Malfoy looked like he was about to strangle Jacqueline instead of Hermione.

The sun was setting and Hermione felt like a total fool for not realizing she had been drinking potion this whole time with Jacqueline. "What do you mean _we_?" Malfoy said.

In-between her sobs Jacqueline spilt that she and her family had been forcing Hermione to drink the potion-laced tea so she would not conceive a baby. She wailed that it was all for her love of Draco that she did this and for the benefit of the Malfoy family.

"Jacqueline, go and pack your things. I think you are in need of a holiday back to France." Malfoy said while trying his absolute hardest to not knock the living daylights out of his wife.

Jacqueline cried harder and harder grabbing onto his legs, apologizing profusely for what she had done and begging Draco not to send her away. Malfoy ended up having to fire a warning shot of sparks with his wand above his wife's head to get her to leave the room and pack her belongings.

Hermione sat back on the couch while this whole exchange happened and could not believe what she had just heard. "Did you know about this?" Malfoy asked. "Not a clue. She started it the day of your wedding," she replied.

Draco was not the only person furious with Jacqueline. Hermione was angry that the girl allowed so much suffering to come to her. Making Hermione drink the tea did assure she would not become pregnant but it made Malfoy force himself upon her too many times to count.

"Durand and Mael enforced this, I'm sure of it," he said. "What is going to happen now?" Hermione asked. "I will have to beg the Dark Lady for another month or two. That potion Jacqueline gave you will wear off in a few weeks I suspect. But the Dark Lady grows more impatient each day, I don't know what she will say," he responded seriously.

As the room got dark and Malfoy looked around at the mess he created there was a loud banging on the door. The two looked at each other and panicked. "Wait by the stairs and if I call for you come down immediately," Malfoy said leaving to answer the door.

After he left Hermione crept towards the stairs to hear what was happening. When the door open the first voice she heard belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange.


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER FIFTY ONE

"Drakey, I bet you were hoping I was the stork!" The Dark Lady said, her shrill voice ringing through the manor. Hermione could hear them all enter into the living room and heard Malfoy call out her name.

She was filled with anxiety when she walked in and saw the Dark Lady along with a handful of Death Eaters, including Adrian Pucey. "Well? Does your child grow inside her?" Bellatrix demanded.

Malfoy tried to explain that Hermione was not pregnant and before he could ask for another month the Dark Lady erupted with anger. "You have had half a year, Malfoy! I am so very, very disappointed!" Bellatrix cried pointing her wand at her nephew.

"My lady, pleas-" Draco started to say before the Dark Lady cursed him. "The past week we have seen more activity from Potter and his friends than we have in the past two years! We are so close! You are running my plans!" Bellatrix shouted.

Her rage was horrifying and scared Hermione badly. "Pucey, the girl is yours. My nephew does not seem to be have as much enthusiasm as I am sure you will," the Dark Lady said taking her curse off Malfoy.

Both Hermione and Draco shouted, "No!" when Pucey started to come for her with a gigantic smile on his face. "No, don't you touch her!" Draco said trying to regain his strength. Before Pucey could grab Hermione they heard the front door open and Louis Sauvageot came barging in.

"Malfoy! Where are you? Come out 'ere and face me! How dare you do zis to my sister!" Louis yelled before realizing that the Dark Lady and her Death Eaters were there. "What is going on?!" The Dark Lady shrieked.

There was yelling all around the room between The Dark Lady, her six Death Eaters, Malfoy and Louis. Louis had his wand pointed at Malfoy, Malfoy had his wand pointed at Adrian Pucey and the Dark Lady was pointing her wand at everyone in the room like a madman trying to regain control.

With all the shouting and wands being pointed Hermione was the only one who noticed the lights in the distance through the window. "Draco… What is that?" Hermione said raising her hand to point to the glass.

Everyone in the living room stopped and followed Hermione's hand to see the bright flashing lights outside the manor's gates. That was also when they heard the sound of the gates crashing open.

"Malfoy Manor is under attack!" Adrian Pucey bellowed as he pressed his nose against the window. Malfoy grabbed Louis' arm and whispered to him, "Grab your sister and get out at once!"

While everyone else was still processing what was happening Louis made a dash out of the room to go and collect his little sister. The Dark Lady's face went from worried to excited.

Bellatrix pulled up her sleeve and pressed a crooked finger to her Dark Mark. "They're coming," she said smiling. By the time people were rushing through the gate Hermione could see Death Eaters apparating to meet the people charging in.

When the Dark Lady was sure she had reinforcements she turned to her followers and said, "Kill them all, but Potter is mine! Tonight we bring the Dark Lord back," Then Bellatrix and her small force ran out the door to fight.

Hermione's heart swelled knowing that Harry was so close but also that she was in great danger. "Come on! We have to leave here!" Malfoy said grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her away.

He led her through the back door and out into the yard. People were fighting all around and Malfoy was doing his best to use blocking spells to protect them. Hermione tried to look for any signs of her friends or Harry.

She saw several Hogwarts robes but mostly she saw Death Eaters fighting wizards wearing kilts, witches in sarees and others who were unfamiliar to her. They were half way to the back gate when she spotted two young boys lying motionless on the ground.

Aloysius and Alan Pucey laid next to each other in death and Hermione stopped to kneel beside the boys while Malfoy was dueling with a witch with a large lightening bolt patch on her dress. "They tried to flee and they have paid the price," a voice said. Hermione looked up to see the bloody face of Fenrir Greyback.

Hermione screamed and sawAdrian Pucey step out from behind Fenrir. "Let's go, Mudblood," he said trying to grab her. "Harry!" Hermione cried out hoping for him to come and rescue her.

Pucey grabbed her and attempted to run away with Hermione over his shoulder. Fenrir followed the two closely behind. Then Hermione's heart felt like it was being squeezed by a fist inside of her chest all of the sudden and she howled the most horrendous inhuman sound.

Her body began to convulse and the skin above her heart started to turn black. "What is wrong with her!? Fenrir, help m-" Adrian Pucey said before being struck with a bright green light.

Pucey's body fell down to the ground and Hermione on top of him. Fenrir Greyback saw his corpse and ran. The next thing Hermione knew she was over Draco's shoulder and they were almost at the back gate.

"My lady! He's escaping with the Mudblood!" Another Death Eater shouted before Malfoy's wand shot a green light at him. "Vow…" Hermione muttered, half conscious pointing to the black skin above her chest that was returning to normal.

"Not now, Granger! _Avada Kedavra_!" Malfoy hissed ignoring the recovering Hermione. He was struggling to carry her and aim spells at Death Eaters who were trying to stop him.

By the time Hermione realized that Malfoy had been killing anyone and everyone who got in his way they were outside of the manor's gate and had apparated away from the battle to Reste Manor.


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER FIFTY TWO

It would have been pitch black at Reste Manor if it weren't for the moon guiding their way. Hermione felt better now that she was back with Malfoy and the Vow had been repaired.

"Where are we going? Why are we here? Harry needs me!" Hermione protested as Malfoy dragged her by her arm past the manor. "To the sea! We need to leave quickly! I have a portkey at the dock to Greece!" Malfoy said pulling harder.

The night air was freezing the closer they got to the water. "Please, Draco! Let go of me!" Hermione tried to plea. The dock was in sight and they got to the sand when they heard a cold-blooded voice scream come from behind them.

"Draco Malfoy! Give me the Mudblood!" The Dark Lady screamed. Bellatrix started firing spells at the two of them from yards away. Malfoy blocked each one of the curses and started to fire them back.

When Malfoy continued to block the spells the Dark Lady said, "Give her to me, Draco! Potter has half the Wizarding World against us! He came for her, bring her here!"

"She is mine! You cannot have her, Aunt Bellatrix!" Malfoy shouted sounding like he was releasing years of repressed anger towards his aunt. The Dark Lady ceased firing and was stunned. "You murdered your own kind for _her_? You should be so lucky your pure blood wife is not alive to see this," the Dark Lady spat.

"You are no nephew of mine," she said raising her wand. The duel continued and it finally hit Malfoy what she had said. Bellatrix started to tease him and tell Malfoy how she murdered his little wife because he decided to escape and take Hermione.

"My wife… My child?" Draco staggered. He almost let his guard down in his grief and awful despair until his fury took over. Malfoy shot killing curses back at his aunt doing his best to try and slay her.

"You do not deserve a son!" The Dark Lady said as she hit Malfoy with a curse that slashed his chest wide open.

He fell to the ground bleeding and Hermione screamed. "You will die a blood traitor," Bellatrix said raising her wand to Malfoy's head. Hermione's screaming for her to stop only made the Dark Lady laugh.

"Don't worry, Mudblood, you're next. _Avada Ked_-" The Dark Lady said until she was consumed by a green light. As Bellatrix Lestrange dropped dead to the ground with a terrible smile on her face Hermione's hands were on Malfoy's chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding while she looked for who had murdered Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry Potter came up through the grass to the sand and saw his curse had killed the Dark Lady. When he saw Hermione unharmed he ran to her as fast as he possibly could. Harry scooped Hermione into his arms and did not seem to notice the half-dead man with gashes in his chest beside her.

"I promised I would come for you," he said gently in her ear. They both started to cry and embraced each other. "Harry… You come back for me," Hermione said in her happiness. "We won, Hermione. I followed Bellatrix straight to you," he explained.

"The war is finally over… Let me take you home," Harry said still holding her in his arms. Hermione thought she was dreaming as Harry led her away. As they walked she felt a first grab her heart again and the skin turn black.

"Malfoy," she croaked pointing to her heart. Harry brought her back and put her down next to the still bleeding Draco Malfoy. He was barely conscious but saw Harry Potter above him and grunted in pain.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy's chest ready to kill him for what he did to Hermione. "Harry, he is dying already…" she said. Hermione put her hands on his chest and felt his heartbeat slow down.

With all of Malfoy's last effort he grabbed her hands that were covered in his blood and with his last breath said, "Hermione Granger, I release you." His grip slackened and his blood started to flow into the water.

Hermione stood up and looked down on Draco Malfoy's body and the tide started to wash over him. She silently said goodbye to Draco Malfoy as she and Harry held hands and apparated away from Reste Manor forever.


	53. Chapter 53

EPILOGUE

_One year later_

Hermione sat by a window in a rocking chair in the maternity ward of St. Mungo's with her newborn daughter cradled in her arms.

The door opened and Harry Potter slid through the room filled to the brim with flowers, balloons, and gifts from all over the world to see the happy mother and baby.

"Well done, my beautiful wife. What should we call her?" Harry asked. Hermione looked down at her wonderful daughter and was filled with love.

"Odette. Would you like to hold your daughter?" Hermione said handing over the little baby Odette to her husband. "She is perfect, Mrs. Potter," Harry said staring at his baby girl.

Hermione gazed at her new family with more happiness than she had ever felt in her life and knew that they would all live happily ever after.

A/N: Thank you all for reading. I'll be going on a much needed vacation in a few days, expect a new story when I get back.


End file.
